


Enthroned in Flowers

by FeralCreature



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature
Summary: The God of the Underworld very rarely took interest in mortal affairs such as marriage, merry-making, and other sanguinary acts. The only thing that did captivate him in the slightest was his duty as the harbinger of souls... That is until a woman falls into his domain.Sent there by his brother, he reluctantly keeps her until she is allowed to return to the mortal realm. But will he use this time to try and find more meaning to the endless droll of his eternal life? Or will he push her away, and regret forsaking the possibility of happiness?
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Reader, Genesis Rhapsodos/Reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 141
Kudos: 281





	1. I: Lavender Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Lavender roses are often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight

A young was woman forced to kneel in front of an obsidian throne with eyes silently beseeching for mercy, her hands clasped in prayer for all of this to end quickly. In front of her, a growing chasm in the ground was to take her. An offering for the God of the Dead. 

Her tear-filled eyes glanced over to the broken shards that lay scattered across the barren floor. How could she have known that such an unassuming vase was so important to the temple? It was just a vase, she could have made another one, she could’ve _bought_ another one. It was a mistake, all of this was a mistake. 

She should have never left home. She should’ve listened to her mother like any good daughter would have. Curse the fates that had drawn her to this very temple, as if her body was led by strings like a puppet coming home to her stage. 

The chasm crackled and groaned, the weight of the earth was being pulled into the beckoning void as a biting cold drifted out and whipped against her skin.

Did it really warrant a punishment this severe? Over an unadorned piece of pottery?

Closing her eyes, she let the last of her tears fall onto the collapsing ground in front of her. If her life was to end like this, at least let it be peaceful. And as the ground beneath her gave way, she let out an interrupted sigh as she felt her body plummet down into the realm of the forsaken- now ready to face whatever punishment she was given for such a small trifle. 

*******

Cold. Damned cold. 

Surely, she was dead now? 

When the woman’s eyes pried open at last, she found herself laying on a darkened stone. It was smooth and polished, like pure obsidian glass. Not the type of craggy rock she expected from a realm that housed traitors, rapists, and murderers alike. No. Looking around her, it seemed almost palatial. 

With grand etched columns holding up vaulted ceilings and mounted iron torches that gave off an eerie green glow. Paintings depicting the six rivers of the Underworld were displayed in such a way that led further into the building and she couldn’t help but follow. As she followed the rivers that made their ways from the walls to snake through the obsidian floor, she heard voices discussing something discreetly and she held her breath when she arrived at a large chamber that contained a large black throne that sat empty- similar to the one she saw at the temple. 

In front of it were three tall and imposing men, an aura of light surrounding each of their silhouettes and their chitons flowed elegantly off their bodies to give way to the chiseled and muscled frame beneath. 

The one standing in the middle had chin-length auburn hair with dusk blue eyes, his chiton was pure white with golden leaves pinning it to his right shoulder and waist. He had his chin held up high as he fraternized with the other two, his lips playing a coy smile as he did.

The one to the left had black hair that fell to his neck with slight stubble on his chin and a tired look in his deep blue eyes. His chiton was a dark navy that tapered off to the bottom with light green, appearing to be a wave with sea foam crashing down on a stray beach. 

The one on the right had long silver hair, his green-blue eyes had a sinister glow to them- similar to the ones that glowed on the torches illuminating this dark place. His chiton was strictly black, with silver thorns holding it up to his left shoulder. He looked disgruntled talking to the other two, the expression only being exacerbated when the one in white said something else. 

“Genesis, what did you do?” the one in navy said to the one in white. 

“Nothing in particular,” the one in white responded, presumably the one named ‘Genesis’. “Don’t be so apprehensive, Angeal. I thought our dear brother needed some company.”

“Matters must be slow on Olympus for you to concern yourself with something so _mundane_ ,” the one in black muttered. “I’ve no need for a wife.”

“Come now, Sephiroth. I’ve seen the way you look at all the forlorn lovers in the mortal realm. You envy them,” Genesis tapped him on the shoulder and gave it a playful flick. “I’m just looking out for you. If you actually took the time to explore mundus, you’d have found a wife to take by now.”

Sephiroth pointed his glaring eyes to Genesis. “I’m not privy to whore-mongering as you are.”

“I got summoned for an argument?” Angeal massaged the bridge of his nose. “I’ve got things to do, now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Yes yes, you’ve got fish to transport and storms to brew- how very _droll_ ,” Genesis scoffed at the man. “I promise you, I’ve something far more interesting.”

“Pray tell, what is it?”

“Why, Sephiroth’s new bride,” Genesis smirked. 

“Excuse me?” Sephiroth seemed surprised as much as Angeal. Both of them waited along with the woman who still hid in the shadows, afraid to be seen. 

“You can come out now, girl. There’s no use hiding from us,” Genesis beckoned to the darkness and she stepped out ever so slowly. 

Three sets of eyes watching as she made her way over, her hands gathered tightly in front of her as she felt belittled by their scrutinizing gaze alone. 

“There we are,” Genesis smiled then turned to Sephiroth. “What do you think?”

Sephiroth glanced at her and their eyes locked for a few seconds before it sent Genesis a scolding glare. “She’s a mortal, she shouldn’t be here.” His eyes sent chills up her spine and when he looked down at her, she could see that his pupils formed into slits- like a viper’s. 

“Calm yourself,” the other replied, “her soul is safely tucked away, in a few weeks time it should arrive so that you may send her back if she no longer suits your needs.” 

The woman felt her chin being lifted up and faced towards the one in white, the golden glow that surrounded him somehow became more intense. “If Sephiroth doesn’t take you for a wife, perhaps you’d like to be mine?”

His eyes glowed softly with golden iridescence rimming the blue and her lips parted in surprise. Those eyes. These three. She’d seen them before, how could she not have realized it sooner? She’d seen their likeness painted on the temple walls. “You’re the three kings of Olympus,” she said, dumbfounded that the one of said kings was grasping her chin with such familiarity. She’d heard tales of the one who ruled over the heavens, of how he would sometimes choose a mortal woman for the night if they met his fancy. Now that she had a closer look at his face, she could see why many women didn’t reject his advances. He was impossibly handsome- no human would ever reach his level of beauty. 

Genesis’ smug smile widened when he felt her eyes appraising his features. “And what is your name, my dear?”

She swallowed. “Persephone. My name is Persephone.” 

“Strange name for a human,” he let go of her chin. “No matter, we should take our leave.” 

Genesis straightened up as a flash of light appeared above him and Angeal. 

“W-wait!” Persephone cried. “When will I be able to return home?” 

Genesis looked up in thought then motioned to Sephiroth. “Whenever he allows it I suppose,” he winked at the silver-haired man. “Have fun!” 

  
They were soon gone with the light that surrounded the gods disappearing as quickly as it appeared, leaving Persephone in the dark with the God of the Dead himself. She felt cold eyes staring at her and when she looked over, he appeared disinterested in her- or so she thought. 

She watched in surprise as he extended a hand out to her. “Come with me,” he said and she took his hand, surprised to find it was warm as opposed to this freezing realm. “If you’re to stay with me, then I may as well be hospitable.”

And so Persephone followed Sephiroth deeper into his palace. Only the back of his head was visible to her as she trailed behind, the dark corridors being illuminated by light that swayed as they brisked past. Shadows inflicted on the walls seemed to cower in his presence and lingered to look at the newcomer, making her inch closer to him in her search for safety. 

Double doors etched with black letters opened as soon as he stood in front of them and gave way to a large room with columns surrounding a raised pavilion with a single bed on it. Soft violet drapes fell over the bed with twinkling stars embroidered into its delicate fabric and the plethora of pillows promised a relaxing sleep. Outside of the tall columns was an illusion of a sea of planets and other celestial bodies, with a meteor or two crossing the night sky at breakneck speeds. 

Why would the god of the underworld make a room to see the sky at all times? She glanced up at him and saw that his eyes were already locked onto her. 

“Do you like it?” he asked her.

She nodded. “Yes, it’s beautiful.” 

“Then you’ll sleep here. I don’t get much use from it.”

“This is your room then?”

“Yes,” his eyes returned to the fabricated cosmos. “But as I said, it’s not seen much use from me.” He gestured to the bed and she walked over to plop down onto its’ inviting cushions.

Sephiroth then gave her one last glance before turning his back to her. “For now,” he said before leaving, “this will be your home.” Shutting the doors behind him, Persephone gathered the sheets to cover herself as she processed all that’s happened today. Soon, her still calm turned into panic as she thought about what Genesis had told her shortly before departing. 

She would have to wait for her soul to return, but even then- would Sephiroth be so kind as to just give it back to her? Tales of the God of the Underworld were plentiful, and almost none of them listed his personality as generous or forgiving. 

_Oh gods above. What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. II: Lillies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillies: a representation of the soul of the departed that has received restored innocence after death.

The more Persephone explored the Underworld, the more she felt like she was walking in circles. Each corner contained almost the same thing: blackened thorns, craggy rock paths, and sometimes she would see souls that teetered on the edge of Sephiroth’s palace. They wavered like mist and moaned like the wind and though none of them initially got her attention, one did. 

A spirit of a boy it seemed. Standing no taller than her waist and through the translucent apparition, she saw that half of his face was burned while the other was intact. He looked at her with his one good eye that contained immense curiosity that’s inherent in all children and when he opened his mouth, a ghostly wail came out that sounded like a breeze rushing along a mountain side. 

“Mommy?” he said and she inched closer. She wanted to help him. This dark realm was no place for a child. 

When she came closer with her hand outstretched, a pale hand snatched her and pulled her back closer. Looking at who the arm was attached to, she saw Sephiroth scolding her with his piercing green-blue eyes. “You musn’t,” he warned her, “if you touch them, you’ll become the same.” Looking out at the crowd of souls gathered round his palace, he brought forth his bident; a silver two-pronged staff that had a handle of pure black. At the tips, there was a green flame crackling softly that grew in intensity at his command. 

The flame illuminated their dead faces and they all retreated swiftly into the darkness. But the boy with the burn mark didn’t, only standing there with his eyes transfixed on the flame. Then, with a cry, he knelt down and covered his face- as if on instinct. 

Persephone saw Sephiroth raise his weapon and she immediately brought a hand over his to stop him. “Wait!” she cried and stepped in between him and the child. “He’s scared, isn’t there someplace you can take him where he feels safe?”

“This is the Underworld,” he replied. “There is no where that’s safe, except for here,” he motioned behind him to his palace. 

“But you can’t just leave a child alone!” she stood fast. 

“He’s no child, he’s one of the dead now. These souls.. They have never stepped this close to my quarters before,” his eyes bore into her. “They must be attracted to your livelihood.”

“Can’t you..” she hesitated. Who was she to demand something from the God of the Dead? She was only a mortal, a very unlucky one at that. “Can’t you make a space for him? Somewhere that’s safe?... Please?”

Their eyes matched and even though his held the intensity of the darkest abyss, she stood her ground fast even though deep inside, she too, was fearing for her life. He could easily turn her into a wisp, if he was merciful. But she knew that he was capable of far more sinister deeds. Deep in the Underworld was the rumored gate to Tartarus- an even deeper form of Hell where the gods kept the most foul creatures locked up. 

“I’ve other matters to attend to,” Sephiroth seemed slightly peeved. “I don’t have time to walk a child just because he is scared. All he is, is dead. Nothing more.”

“He may be dead, but it’s not like he had a choice,” Persephone felt her anger rise at the lack of remorse coming from him. And in the heat of the moment, she saw the god as nothing more than a man- and this empowered her. “He’s a child. He deserves to live his eternity with some peace. Don’t you have any empathy?”

“Empathy.” The word felt foreign on his tongue. It wasn’t one that he was accustomed to. Nor was it one he thought he would ever use. 

“Fine. If you don’t want to take him, I will.”

“And do what? If you take that child’s hand, you too will become one of these lost fools. Even if you step one foot from these grounds, they’ll swarm you. Like locusts.”

She hesitated, then slowly extended her hand with her palm upwards. “Then.. may I borrow your staff?” When his eyebrows furrowed together, she clenched her fists to try and infuse herself with strength. “They won’t harm me if I have that, right?” 

“You wish to borrow my staff?” He seemed amused at the thought of it. 

“I’m not going to run off with it,” she said with true conviction ringing in her delicate voice. “Even if I did, it’d be easy for a god to catch a mortal, wouldn’t it? Also, I can't leave here without my soul, so it’d be unwise for me to try and ruin my good graces with the one who presides over _all_ mortal souls.” All of her points were valid and he knew it. If she had any power, any power at all, it would be speech. Listening to all those sophists constantly arguing at the agoras, it was about time she used that skill against someone- and who better to test it on than Sephiroth? One of the three kings of Olympus. 

“Fine,” came his answer but even as he passed the staff to her, he hesitated, until she grasped his hand with both of hers and bowed her head. 

“Thank you,” she said with such sincerity that it threw him off guard and the staff slipped out of his fingers and into hers. She looked back at the boy then to Sephiroth. “Can I hold his hand or will it still yield the same results?”

“It’s best if you don’t get touched at all,” his gaze remained firmly on the boy with the burnt face as she walked towards him. But before she got any closer, she bent down to pick up a stick from the ground. A dried and dead thing, but firm- just what she needed. Holding one end of the stick, she waved it in his direction until he understood what she meant to do. 

The boy grabbed the other end and together they walked to find somewhere safe to make a shelter. Light from his bident illuminated her body, enveloping her in the green flame. Strangely enough, the light that made everything look desolate appeared different when it casted its shadow on her; on her it looked warm. Like the aura given off by sunlight on grass growing during springtime after a long and cold winter. 

*******

“Here we are,” Persephone announced proudly when they arrived at a large open field. No malicious souls were in sight and no thorny bushes seemed to grow here nor any unusual formation of rock that hindered the landscape. She turned to the boy with a sweet smile. “I never caught your name.”

The boy looked up, looking suddenly nervous again. “My name.. My name is Temistor.”

She knelt down to be at eye-level with him. “Hello Temistor, my name is Persephone.”

“Per..persephone?” After a moment, Temistor grinned. “What a weird name!” 

“Hey,” she pouted, faking offense. “Yours is weird too!”

“It’s too long,” when he shook his head, dirty muted brown curls swung across his burnt skin towards his untouched side. “Can I call you Pers?” 

“Only if I can call you Temi!” 

“Okay!”

“It’s a deal then.”

Persephone held up her pinkie finger but stopped herself immediately. “Ah, almost forgot,” she wrapped her pinkie around the stick, and Temi did the same though he looked thoroughly confused. “This is a pinkie promise. It’s what me and some friends used to do at the temple. Whenever we swore something, we always did this.”

“Okay,” he nodded, happy that he understood the gesture now. “But I want to add something else to our pinkie promise.”

“What?” she asked. 

“Will you come back? And visit?”

Her smile faltered at this, because she didn’t know how to answer truthfully. She didn’t even know if Sephiroth would allow her. And even if he did, she wouldn’t be a permanent resident here. She would get her soul back, while Temistor would live out the rest of eternity in darkness. Simply because he was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. The thought of this made her heart ache, he didn’t deserve this fate- he looked as if he didn’t even pass his eighth winter. 

“I’ll try,” was her decided answer. “Though.. Sephiroth might need to be convinced.”

“Don’t you know him well enough to do that?” 

“I don’t, not really..” Persephone let out a sigh. _Though I think I’d like to._

*******

When she returned, she was surprised to see him standing where she left him and she picked up the hem of her peplos to hurry back to him. Handing back his staff with both hands, she looked up at him with a satisfied smile. “Temistor is somewhere safe, thank you for letting me do this.”

He took his staff back from her. “Temistor?” 

“The boy from earlier.”

“Ah,” his eyes glanced down at her clothes and saw the black dirt speckling the fabric. “Did you fall?”

Persephone looked down at her clothes and immediately blushed. “No, I was helping make a small house with Temi, with a garden and everything. I suppose I didn’t notice.”

He was silent at first but then he raised his hand up towards her. “Would you like a change of clothes?”

Taking a breath, she nodded and she watched as green flames fell onto the bottom hem of her peplos; slowly travelling upwards and consuming the fabric. But she wasn’t scared. She waited as the warm flames passed up her legs, abdomen, chest, then dispersed around her neck. Her dirty clothes were gone and left behind in its place was a flowing black gown that was shorter on the front and trailed towards the back. The cloth itself seemed to be fabricated by stars, as every time she moved, white shimmers appeared and disappeared into the waves of silken material. 

A silver chained belt was fastened around her waist that matched the silver fasteners on the sleeves and she took a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship. It was the nicest thing she’d ever worn. 

“Thank you,” she breathed and he simply turned around to head back inside. Catching up to him, her leather sandals pressing lightly on the ground as she did, she finally stood beside him and matched his gait. From the corner of his eyes, he looked down at her as she looked up and flashed him a brilliant smile. 

Sephiroth wished he had his brother’s gift of gab. It was such a shame that the god didn’t know how to properly express his gratitude for her presence. After all, she was the only living person, excluding the Pantheon, to step beside him without fear- but with curiosity. A genuine interest in getting to know him. 

And with the time allotted to him by Genesis’ doing, he didn’t see a reason not to find out just who Persephone was.

*******

Of three things, Persephone was certain. First; Sephiroth maintained his duty as keeper of souls with the utmost of standards; second, he enjoyed the color black and kept frivolities to a minimum if at all; third, he was socially inept. 

He constantly appeared to want to say something but denied himself the right and stuck to silence, his go-to modus operandi. Whenever she asked him a question, he would answer promptly and kept his replies straight and to-the-point. After her line of inquiries, he would turn to her to try and say something and she would wait patiently for him to do so.. but he never did. Until luck finally struck and she received a question from him. 

“What’s it like? Up there?” 

Persephone found this odd. “Don’t you already know?”

“I don’t visit often,” he admitted. “It’s not as if the mortals look forward to my arrival anyways.”

His own words seemed to have struck a nerve in him whether he liked it or not. “Well,” she started. “Where I grew up, there were always so many things to see or do. My friends and I would often go to the market stalls or piers to see the ships come and go. The soldiers always waved to us if they were nice, but,” she took a moment, “I often never get to see them again once they’ve left.” 

“Is that all?” He seemed to want to know more. “What of the skies, the lands around, the seas?”

She obliged. “Well,” she stretched her hand upwards, her fingers separating at the base and imagined she was looking at the wide blue sky as she spoke. “Every time I wake up, I always stretch towards the sun. It always cheers me up and never fails to help me start my day.” 

“..What does that feel like?”

“What?”

“The sun, greeting you on your fingers.”

“It feels like this. May I?”

Where his hand lay, she carefully placed hers on it and carried it loftily with both hands while making sure it encompassed him completely. “It’s warm- like this, see?” 

He did see. He felt it. Her hands caressed his and he relished the feeling. It was supple and soft, unlike everything else he’d touched while spending countless years trapped here. Closing his eyes, he imagined he was standing under the sky hanging above mundus. He imagined white clouds drifting in and out of view with birds flying high then low to the undulating green hills of the valley. Then he imagined what the air must feel like, fresh and vibrant, not stale and heavy with the scent of death. 

There was a look of peace on his face and she seized the moment to admire him. In all of the depictions she’d seen of him, never had she seen it like this. And after a few seconds of silent gazing, something dawned on her. She found this man- this _god_ , to be very attractive. His nose was thin and pointed and brought out the rest of his prominent features such as his jawline which looked just sharp as the blades on his bident. Thin lines of silver hair formed his eyebrows and when he opened his eyes, Persephone saw those eyes that she once found so disturbing to actually be calming.. And even a little melancholic. 

“Sephiroth?”

Her voice woke him up from his daze. “Hm?”

She hesitated to ask the next question. “Did you want to be here? Was this what you chose?

Sephiroth pondered his answer carefully. “No. I did not. Much like you, isn’t that right?” 

When he no longer felt the sun on his hand, he thought he said something wrong and looked towards Persephone who had a look of pontification poised on her face. Inhaling deeply, she flashed him her best smile. 

Standing up from the bench they sat on together, she spun around to face him. “I’ve decided. Even though it wasn’t my choice to come here. I want to use this time to be with you. I want to get to know you.”

At this, he chuckled and her heart felt lighter at the sound. It was a lovely sound. Easygoing and agreeable to her ears. She vowed to herself to try and hear that sound more from now on. “You’re intriguing for a mortal,” he said, a ghost of a smile on his face. 

“Same for you,” she grinned. “For a god.”

Sephiroth smiled, and he felt the sun return to his hands. 

*******

Angeal felt the ocean winds whip against his chiton and ruffle his hair. His arms flexed as he brought forth his trident and watched the waves crash against the cliff. The mountain edge stood fast against its attacks, seemingly laughing at every poor attempt that the water made at trying to bring down its towering structure. It would have its moment now, but as the God of the Seas knew, the ocean would take it soon, given time. Nothing could escape the water. What was a proud cliff would soon be reduced to a measly island. 

A crackle in the air followed by a large black feather floating down in front of him notified Angeal of his brother’s presence. Beside him was the sound of gravel being moved as a pebble tumbled off the cliff and plummeted into the dark waters below. 

“You realize that a mortal will not be welcomed to Olympus,” Angeal muttered, not taking his eyes off the horizon. 

Genesis stood beside him, the large single black wing behind him disappearing promptly and made his white chiton rustle restlessly. “What a grim way to start the conversation,” he hummed. 

“Genesis..”

The God of the Heavens rolled his eyes. “I was just having a bit of fun.”

Angeal grimaced. “You think toying with a mortal life is ‘fun’? She won’t be able to live in the underworld, and even if Sephiroth chooses to speak with her and gains an attachment, he won’t be able to keep her there-”

“Unless he kills her.” 

A storm rumbled at the far distance as Angeal tightened his grip on his trident. “And what of her soul?”

Genesis flicked a piece of hair from his eyes. “What of it?”

“Do you really have it stored somewhere?”

He snorted. “No, she has her soul. I just said that so she would be.. _encouraged_ to stay.” His dusk-blue eyes side-eyed his brother. “It won’t be long before she realizes it, if she’s smart.” 

“Genesis,” everytime Angeal said his name, he seemed to treat it as a complicated curse. “Stop with your machinations, just this once.”

“Why should I?”

“Hasn’t Sephiroth suffered enough?” 

Genesis was silent, twiddling his thumb and forefinger together. His eyes darkened as lightning streaked through the dark clouds. “Sephiroth chose to be there. Not us.”

At this, Angeal chuckled ruefully. “Chose? Not likely. He’s only there because he was the only one that could’ve held _it_ back.” Though he didn’t use a name, both of them knew what entity he spoke of. The thing that gave birth to the three of them, gave them the power to overthrow the beings that ruled this world before they did. 

“Jenova.” Genesis confirmed as lightning struck the surface of the ocean. “How long has it been, since we’ve defeated it?”

Angeal didn’t answer because he knew that his brother already knew what he was going to say. If it wasn’t for Sephiroth, then they wouldn’t be there. He was the one that defeated the entity that they once called ‘mother’, after all. 

*******

_“Sephiroth… Sephiroth… My son, why did you kill me? After all I’ve given you.._

_Sephiroth.. Sephiroth.._ **_SEPH-”_ **

“-iroth! Sephiroth, wake up!”

The god woke up with the feeling of his chest being trampled on, he had a film of cold sweat on his forehead and he sat up immediately and another hand on him that wasn’t his. It belonged to Persephone. Looking at him with knitted eyebrows and worry, she shook him gently. 

“You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?” her voice was soft and melodic and he found himself calming down just listening to it.

“I’m fine,” he made sure to keep his breathing steady. Sitting up, he saw that she was working on something as she sat beside him in bed at a distance from him as a sign of respect. In her hands was a quilt made with patches of fabric that he managed to find for her, but he never had much decoration in his palace. And as a result, the quiltwork was a mismatch of varying colors that ranged from the darkest spectrum of the rainbow. 

When Persephone caught what he was looking at, she held it up closer for him to see. “It’s for Temi. Do you think he’d like it?”

It was ugly, if he had to be honest, with its non-uniform shapes and different skins that looked like a poorly constructed project done by a temple novice. But the closer he looked at it, the more he realized the beauty found in the craft as well as the craftswoman. Her hands had speckles of dried blood where she accidentally poked herself to try and get the makeshift needle she made from a bone through the tough fabrics. He saw that even if the fabrics were sloppy, the actual sewing and braiding in between held them together nice and neat. A labor of love. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said while looking directly at her. 

“Thank you,” she said with a relieved sigh, “I hope Temi likes it too.” Setting the quilt down, she glanced at him shyly, “Would you like one as well?”

“I’d be honored.”

“Okay,” she nodded, happy to have a new project to work on. “I’ll work on yours after.” When she turned her head away from him, she heard the sheets rustling and an arm wrapping around the front of her neck with the other at her waist. She froze, not knowing what to do. 

With a voice heavily laden with sleep, she heard him murmur close to her ear. “Can you show me what the sun feels like again?” 

With a smile, she obliged, and wrapped her hands over his tightly. 


	3. III: Yellow Hyacinths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow hyacinths are known to represent jealousy.

Usually when one thinks of someone that’s the embodiment of the sun, one would think that they would have bright, golden hair with fiery eyes that lit up each room they stepped in. But the one that stepped inside the underworld and stood in front of Persephone was not one she imagined at all. This one had spiky black hair and light blue eyes that radiated happiness whichever direction he looked. The only source of gold on him was on his off-white chiton, in the form of a freshly plucked sunflower that was pinned close to his chest. He stood tall, with his chin proudly up in the air and hands on his hips- an otherwise friendly demeanor that she was not used to in this realm of the dead. 

“Heya!” He extended his hand towards her and she was taken aback at his unfiltered camaraderie. “You’re that girl I heard about. What’s your name?”

“Persephone,” she grasped his hand and found it to be delightfully warm, as if light manifested in her palm. “You?” She would have already guessed, but she just wanted to be sure. 

“Zack,” he jutted a thumb at himself with a grin that could have blinded her. “God of the Sun! At your service!” He then bent at the waist into a deep bow then looked up just in time to see her smiling wide at his actions. “Before I forget,” he said as he stood back up and plucked the sunflower off his chest to hold it towards her. “I got this for you!” 

“Oh,” she took it tentatively in her hand and was thrilled to feel the smooth green stalk between her fingers. It’s been so long since she’s held something living- besides Sephiroth. When she thought about it, Sephiroth was always cold when she touched him, not at all warm like Zack. “So.. you’re supposed to check up on me while he’s gone?”

“Yep,” he nodded. “Ol’ Sephy’s got business to see to up there. A little spat. But he should be back in no time.” He walked around her and inspected the place and let out a low whistle. “Man, this place is gloomy.”

She laughed. It was gloomy. But maybe she was so used to it that she didn’t even notice anymore, not even the fact that it affected her mood horribly and she was itching to run across the fields on the mortal plains again. She wanted to go home. Clutching the sunflower close to her chest, she bent her head down to sniff it and it only filled her with more nostalgia of what it was like living amongst other people. Persephone didn’t want to admit it- but she was homesick. 

Her rushing thoughts were interrupted by Zack’s bright presence. “But if you’re the god of the sun, don’t you have to-“

“Way ahead of you,” he winked and held out his hand. Golden sand formed in his palm and swirled until they formed a glittering sundial. “It’s night-time right now. When Cloud goes to bed, I’ll take over.” 

“Cloud? Isn’t he the god of the moon?”

“And the hunt,” he affirmed and patted her head. “They always draw him flying with a wolf on the temple walls, it’s the funniest thing- I always tease him about it.”

“What’s so funny about it?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to remember if she saw any pictures with the moon god. 

“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?” When she nodded obediently, he leaned in close. “Cloud gets reaaally motion-sick. He can’t  _ stand  _ flying.”

“Really?” She stifled a laugh behind her hand. “That’s so.. human.”

“I think I’m the only one in the Pantheon who knows,” he said. “Ever since I kept seeing that guy half-way across the sky and he always looks green- I had to ask and that’s when he told me.”

Persephone relaxed her shoulders. Talking to Zack was like talking to one of the boys from home. He was easy-going and smiled a lot, she immediately felt comfortable around him. “So,” she fondled one of the yellow petals of her flower. “Sephiroth told me he had to go somewhere, has the war gotten that bad up there?”

“Mmm, he told me not to tell you.”

“But you’ve told me one secret already, what’s one more? Besides, I’m sure he’ll tell me when he gets back anyways.”

“I don’t know..”

“Come on, pleasseee.”

“You’re a persistent one, aren’t you?”

“They called me that back home.”

“What?”

“‘Persistent Persephone’.”

At this, Zack laughed loudly and patted her head again. “You’re funny. Okay, know what? Just for making me laugh, I’ll tell you.” He looked around him as if he expected Sephiroth to pop in at any time, when he saw naught a soul, he turned to her. “He went to visit with the god of war.”

She closed her eyes trying to remember. “The god of war is.. Vincent, right?”

*******

Eyes raked over the blood-soaked battlefield, the bright red ground being the same color as the irises who watched over the land with great scrutiny. When black feathers fluttered on the ground beside him, those crimson eyes turned to the left to see Sephiroth appear with a look of disapproval plastered on his face. 

“What do you want?” A deep, husky voice growled out as he approached closer. 

“You know what I want,” Sephiroth grimaced when he saw the mounds of bodies strewn about the field. All of them looked as if they were land formations that graced the once flat field. “A bloodbath. Again. Don’t you know restraint?”

“Tell that to the humans,” the man with flowing black hair and red eyes said to Sephiroth. “The fault isn’t mine. I wasn’t the one to implant their thirst for blood nor their craving for violence.”

“No doubt their souls will crowd the underworld,” Sephiroth muttered. These dead soldiers would carry their last battle cries into the abyss. He would make sure he’d be back to silence them before then so that Persephone wouldn’t hear it. Such a terrible sound. He didn’t want that to ruin her stay. “Vincent,” he addressed the man with red eyes. “At least control them.”

“You think I can control them?” Vincent let out another low growl. “They’ve been fighting for this land for weeks. And for what?” He pointed down at the fields that were to be turned into farmland. “They were so caught up in their own greed that they failed to realize that they themselves rendered the soil to be useless. Again. The fault isn’t mind.”

“But you watch over their fights,” Sephiroth gripped onto his bident tighter. “They pray to you. Maybe a sign would halt their wars for a little longer.”

“As if that would help. Humans are so.. simple.” His red eyes met green ones. “Speaking of which. I hope you remember that mortals aren’t allowed in the Underworld.”

“My domain is none of your business.” Green eyes narrowed. “I would ask you to remain focused with yours, but-“ he gestured to the battlefield, “-it seems like you can’t even do that.”

Vincent ignored him. “Mortal souls will expire there. Do you plan to force her there until her own soul becomes sapped of all of life?”

Sephiroth remained silent. 

“She’ll grow to hate you,” he warned. “No one enjoys doing something against their will.”

“How can you be so sure,” Sephiroth’s jaw hardened into a straight line. 

“Sephiroth,” Vincent’s smirk revealed his sharp canines. “Jenova’s favorite. The God of the Dead who’s been forced to imprison souls for an eternity. Your duty was forced on you, do you enjoy it?” When Sephiroth didn’t reply, his eyes flashed a brilliant red. “Exactly. I think I’m done here.” 

Walking besides the silver-haired man, large, black, demonic wings emerged from the long tresses of his hair and spread high. “And when this human of yours decides that she no longer wishes to be beside you.. I’ll be the one to hear her cries of war.”

With that, a great gust of wind was left behind as Vincent’s wings carried him off into the sky and leaving ash to settle beside Sephiroth. 

The lone god peered at the battlefield whose flames were only just dying down. Red tendrils licked at the sky before returning to a light yellow hue that burned away at whatever life was left on the ground. Now, he knew which to place the soldiers in the underworld. The defectors and the traitors too. But.. 

His eyes glazed over when he saw smaller bodies laying in the ground beside larger ones. Their little hands gripping swords that were much too big for them and wearing the remains of armor that was too loose and fell off the shoulders of their emaciated figures. 

He never quite knew where he could place the children. 

*******

“Zack?” Persephone turned to the man beside her. 

“Hmm?” A piece of dried barley stuck out from his mouth, held securely between his lips. He just got back from his morning run and now he was here. He’s had no rest since and was evident with the bags under his usually bright eyes. 

“Do you think..” she hesitated then turned away. “Nevermind.”

Zack took the piece of barley from his mouth. “Come on, spit it out.” It was unusual for her to not say what was on her mind. 

“Do you think we can visit the mortal world for a bit?”

This made him bite down on his finger accidentally when he tried replacing the grain into his mouth. He quickly hid his pain with a strained smile and sat up straight. “Up there? Well..”

“Come on,” she urged him. “I just want to breathe in some fresh air.”

He saw that she was staring at his lips- no. She was staring at the grain. It struck him as odd at first, then he remembered how she tenderly took care of the sunflower he gave her when they first met. She held it like it was the most precious thing in the word, but to him he could have just grabbed another one on the way. There was a whole field of them up there-  _ oh _ . Zack gulped. Just how long has she been here in the darkness?

“Just for a little.” She begged with her eyes. “Then you can bring me back.”

“Pers..” he hesitated. Sephiroth gave him direct orders not to let her leave no matter what but when he asked why, he wasn’t given a forthright reason. “Tell me something first. Why can’t you leave?” 

“Well.. Genesis said I can’t. Not without my soul. I asked Sephiroth too, and he said the same thing. I guess I’ll just have to wait, but I don’t know when I can get it back.” 

Zack hid his disbelief with a smile. If there was one thing that he knew Genesis for- it was his panache for lying. 

Standing up, he extended his hand towards her and she looked up with wide eyes. “Come on, you said you wanted to see the outside right?”

When he said these words, a smile appeared on her face. The biggest she had since she’d got here. As their hands clasped together, she relished his warmth and she felt like she was floating. And when she looked down, she saw that she was. White feathers floated down around them as a set of great wings lifted both of them up effortlessly. Zack held an arm up that shot up into the darkness above and hollowed out into a hole that was big enough to fit the two. Carrying her securely, he flew up towards the opening. 

Persephone had to squint and hide her face as the approaching portal contained a light that she had not seen in a while. She buried her face into his chest and this made him wrap his arm around her tighter. Soon she could feel a warm breeze replace the cold, and light kisses from what felt like leaves touch her shoulders. Her heels were greeted with grass that still had dew on them and she took that as a sign that it would be safe to open her eyes. And when she did, her breath was taken away. 

She stepped away from him and looked around the area they were in. A forested area at the bottom of a hill that contained a mini-waterfall that spilled into an equally small pond was the first thing she saw. Though in Zack’s eyes he saw it as dull, she found it to be the most beautiful thing she’s seen in a while. Leaning down, she peered into the water’s surface and saw the distorted image of her face; she frowned when she saw that it grew pale during her time spent in the realm of the dead. Sitting on her heels, she glanced back at him then up at the moon which was high in the sky. 

Zack followed her gaze with a smile. “Cloud’s probably having a blast,” he pointed up. “He’s also probably wanting to throw up by now.” 

“Do you think I’ll be able to meet him?” She asked. 

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “He can come visit when I’m on duty. Or come with me during sunset or sundown.”

“Because that’s when the sun and moon meet?”

“Yep,” he grinned. “I like to give him a high five before his shift or when I start mine.”

Persephone smiled at the notion of being able to meet the god of the moon and returned her attention to the grass. She ran her hands through it and even though the mud squished through her fingers and caked her fingers in the mixed fluids of grass and water and dirt, she enjoyed it. It felt so organic, so real. It just reminded her of how many things she’d take for granted while she still lived here. She began plucking wildflowers from the edge of the pond and began to entwine the stems to form a circle all the while Zack watched her carefully. 

“Hey Pers?”

“Hm?”

“You have something on your dress, can I get it off you?”

“Sure!”

He reached over and pretended he was grabbing at something off her clothes but really intended to be as close to her as possible without alarming her. When his hand got close, he felt it. The undeniable presence of what made a human being. He wasn’t as attuned as Sephiroth at detecting these things, but he knew what it felt like and this confirmed his theory from earlier.

Persephone still had her soul.

_ So then why _ , he relinquished his hand and pretended to flick something away into the grass,  _ is Sephiroth keeping her?  _

*******

Sephiroth returned to his palace and silence was the first to greet him. The next was Persephone who ran towards him with a happy smile. “Sephiroth!” She bowed her head. “Welcome home!”

“Thank you,” he returned her smile and reached forward to fix a strand of her hair that stuck straight up. Behind her, he saw Zack greet him too. But his face was more serious and he tried to fix it with a small nod of his head. 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave then.”

“Bye Zack!” Persephone rushed over to hug him before he left. “I’ll see you again, right?”

His eyes carefully looked up at Sephiroth over her head and back down at her. The god of the dead was watching with steely eyes and observing his every movement. He felt if he wrapped an arm around her, then the mortals would no longer have a sun in the sky. Opting for patting her on the head as he usually did, he gave her a thumbs up as white wings unfurled behind him. “I’ll see you later, Pers.”

While Persephone waved at him with an excited smile, Sephiroth watched quietly and soon he felt something dark grow in his heart. A feeling that sickened him and clouded his head with thoughts of competition. It was a totally new sensation for him, one that he hadn’t ever felt before. The very idea shook him to his core as this new feeling seemed to be jealousy. 

As Zack exited the realm, he thought of the last exchange he had with her before he left. One thing that clung onto him and brought concern was the fact that Persephone was being tricked without her knowing. He should know better than to interrupt in the affairs of the kings but it didn’t sit right with him. A part of him wanted to intervene while the other screamed at him to keep his nose out of it. 

Persephone watched as Zack’s white wings disappeared into the darkness and turned back towards Sephiroth. “Well, I’m a bit tired. I think I’ll rest for a bit.”

“Tired? From sitting around here?”

She flinched. Perhaps she should have chosen a better choice of words. Hiding her nervousness behind a smile, she hid her hands behind her back even knowing that she washed out the grass stains completely before returning. She was thorough in getting rid of any evidence that might have him thinking that Zack disobeyed his direct orders. “Well it’s a bit dull, so naturally I have nothing better to do than sleep,” she explained. 

“I see.” They walked together back to his room and did so side-by-side. And although he knew the answer already, he asked anyways. “Did you have fun with him?”

“Yes,” she grinned, her eyes shining brightly. “Zack’s really nice and he’s easy to talk to. He told me about Cloud, I hope I can meet him too!” 

“I see.” Sephiroth repeated and the rest of their walk was done in utter silence. One thing he was completely sure of, was the fact that he did not want her to smile at another man like that ever again. It was to be something for his eyes alone. 


	4. IV: Begonias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonias were given to people to beware..   
> they also stood for dark thoughts that crossed the mind.

The more Zack came to visit Persephone, the more Sephiroth felt that dark feeling creep up on him again. Whenever she smiled and got too close to him, whenever she grasped his arm and laughed in his presence- something inside of him wanted to snatch her up from the other man and put her where he couldn’t see her. Though that feeling of anger welled up inside him, he stopped when another feeling settled into him. This one that was more melancholic in nature. It was despair mixed with fear and longing. 

At that point he wasn’t jealous of Zack winning Persephone’s smiles, but the fact that he could elicit such joy out of her with ease. He earned his title well as god of the sun- because the man exudes pure warmth and sunshine. All he was, all Sephiroth was.. 

He was nothing more than the god of the dead. 

“Sephiroth?” Persephone’s voice broke him out of his reverie and he looked down to see her blink up at him with concerned eyes. “You’re doing that thing again with your face.”

“What thing?”

She mimicked him as best she could but only conceived a poor copy that brought upon a small smile from him. 

“Sephiroth?” She called him again and almost looked to hesitate to finish her question. “How long have I been here? When.. When will I get my soul back?” His knuckles gripped the staff of his bident harder and he deigned to look at her in fear of letting her see the lie. After his silence, she took that as his answer and shook her head. “Nevermind,” she said softly. “I guess you wouldn’t know either, right?” _Genesis is the one who has it, right?_ She thought of asking to see his brother, but decided that was a bad idea too. 

“Why do you want it back so bad?” He regretted letting that one slip out from his mouth, but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to know. 

“Well, I want to go back home,” she whispered, almost breathlessly. “I want to go back to my friends and my little house. I want to go back to listening to the sophists in the agora, I want to see the fishermen and run through the fields again..” She stopped herself before she got too carried away. Feelings of homesickness already ran rampant in her heart and this confession just increased those dreaded emotions even more. 

“...Does this place not make you feel comfortable?” A nervous chuckle followed with a strain smile told him all he needed to know and so he followed it up with another question. “What can I do to make it better for you?” 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. “Would you really let me suggest some things?” She became so excited when he nodded that she grasped his arm tightly and pulled him along. “Is it possible for me to start a garden?” she said, pointing to a blank and dreary area with a couple of stone benches standing guard. “Temi said he’d help- with your permission though, of course.”

Her demands didn’t stop there. “Is it possible if I can do a fresco painting here?” she gestured to a large portion of a wall that was dreadfully void of any decor. It was at a spot where he’d be able to see it easily from his throne. 

“I’m fine with that,” he nodded. “What would be your subject?”

She placed a finger over her lips. “That’s a secret.” They walked deeper into the palace and stopped when she saw two pillars with thick black chains wrapping around it and crossing over to the other; it blocked off a path that grew darker and darker the longer she stared. And from the far corner of the void, she could feel a cold breeze whip around her dress and pull her towards it. Wind whistled by her ears and she heard a sweet voice call to her as a siren would from the stormy sea. “Sephiroth.. What’s that?” 

Stepping closer to it, she felt him quickly push her aside and place his body in front so that she could no longer feel nor see whatever it was beckoning her. His eyes grew serious and his face hardened into cold stone. “Never come here, understand?” 

“But, what is it-”

“Do you understand?” His voice was raised slightly and his eyes flashed a bright green. She could only nod in silence and avert her gaze. Only when she saw her hand did she realize she was trembling and so she hid it behind her back. He never raised her voice nor looked at her so angrily. Something about this place made him like this and she wasn’t sure whether she should say anything else for fear of angering him more. 

Cowering her face from him, she turned around. “Sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” he said in an equally quiet tone. Shaking his head, he raised his hand to try and place it on her shoulder in the same manner Zack does- but at the last second when his hand almost touched her skin, he immediately retracted. Walking past her, he motioned her to come with him. “I think that’s enough for today, you should rest.” 

Persephone reluctantly followed. 

*******

Zack yawned and stretched his arms far above his head. “Ughhh!” 

Beside him, a young man with spiky blond hair and baby blue eyes raised a sharp eyebrow up. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Heya Cloud,” Zack smiled at him and held up his hand. At first Cloud ignored the gesture but Zack kept moving it in front of his face the more he moved away and so he gave the sun god what he wanted- a high five. After the satisfying clap, Zack’s smile widened. “I’m just tired. Visiting the underworld and all that good stuff.”

“What are you doing down there? Sephiroth doesn’t like visitors.” 

“Well, he does now,” he mused. “Got a girl down with him. Name’s Persephone. Really nice gal and pretty too..” He trailed off, his eyes staring into the amber-hued sky. 

Cloud blinked. There was something bothering Zack; he’d only seen that look when there was something truly burdening his mind. “Zack,” he put a hand on his shoulder. “You know you can.. uh.. tell me anything, right.” A statement more than a question. He didn’t mean to phrase it in such a way, but he wasn’t one accustomed to feelings nor expressing them. The sun god was his polar opposite. 

“Yeah, I know buddy, thanks,” Zack smiled then his face became serious. “Look, what I’m about to tell you, you tell no one, alright?”

“Uh, alright-”

“Not even Tifa or Aerith! Promise me, Cloud.” 

“Wha- fine, stop shaking me. What is it?”

Inhaling deeply, Zack moved close to his face. So close that their noses almost touched and Cloud tried moving away from him but he was held fast by the other’s iron grip. “Sephiroth- that human girl. She told me she didn’t have her soul, but when I touched her the other day- I felt _it_. She had a soul, Cloud. But she doesn’t know about it.”

“Do you think Sephiroth knows?” Cloud said slowly then stopped when Zack gave him a look. “Nevermind,” the blond muttered, “of course he would know. But what do you intend to do about it? You should leave it alone.”

“But-” Zack looked troubled, imagining Persi stuck in the darkness, totally oblivious to the situation. She wouldn’t be able to get out of there even if she wanted to. That realm was specifically designed to trap souls in, no matter how badly they wanted out or how loudly they screamed. “I can’t just leave her there.. Do you think I should talk to him?” 

Cloud scoffed. “He doesn’t even like talking to his brothers, what makes you think he’d want to talk to you.”

“Yeah.. maybe you’re right,” he said with resignation; the tugging of his lips reminded him of Persephone’s own smile. 

“Forget about it then,” the moon god told him. “He’ll get bored of her and probably just drop her off somewhere when he’s done. You don’t need to interfere.”

Zack quietly nodded and watched Cloud’s silver chariot rise high into the darkening sky. Wheels of glowing white light flashed and moved in tandem with the moon; filling the sky with its soft illumination along with twinkling stars that dotted the deep ivory. Everything was clear, no cloud in the sky- save for the one pulling the moon across it. Just behind him, the sun bade farewell to the world and promised to show its inhabitant another beautiful day tomorrow. _Except for one_ , he thought and an image of a girl came to mind and found that he couldn’t shake it off so simply. 

*******

Melodic singing woke Persephone. A soft lullaby that sounded so sweet and light. It was a female alto that was stringing together the pleasant notes, a beautiful song that enraptured her and caused her to stir. Sitting up in bed, she looked all around for the source and froze when that singing seemed to come from beside her. Looking back, she saw the silhouette of a shapely woman that was concealed by the black gossamer curtain. Stepping out onto view, Persephone finally saw that this woman had ghostly silver skin that matched her long hair that was as pale as her body. On her face was a pointed nose and pouty lips that curled into a soft smile. She was beautiful. But there was one feature on her face that caused her to stare in silent admiration- her eyes. 

Fiery, purple eyes. 

Glowing like rich amethysts found in the deepest cave of the earth and sparkled like the moon found their home in them. The woman smiled widely when she saw Persephone sitting up with her mouth slightly agape at the sight of her. Her singing stopped and she turned her head slightly with watchful and attentive eyes. It was then that Persephone realized that she had thin pupils like that of a cat’s. 

The question that left Persephone’s lips was natural: “Who are you?”

This woman, whoever she is, wasn’t human. Her beauty was god-like and that singing.. It sounded too pure to have ever come out of a normal woman’s throat. 

The silver woman smiled, batting her long eyelashes as she regarded her and all of a sudden, Persephone felt scrutinized under her stare. The woman’s chiton seemed to be made of melded glass but flowed easily like water; it concealed the parts of her that were deemed immodest by the public but showed off the rest as one would a fine piece of art. And she was right to. With a figure like that, it would bring shame and lust to any of the men and women of Midgar who looked upon it. 

Adjusting her dress, the woman sat down on the bed and saw that it barely dipped under her weight, light as a feather. She flashed her a smile, brilliant pearly whites that were framed by soft, pink lips. “Has my son finally found a bride?” Her voice was deep, commanding, and came with a tone so formal that it made Persephone pick up her shoulders immediately. “Dull as you may look, I suppose he should still find something to enjoy about you.” 

That insult stung her and usually she would retort something but before the words came to mind, the silver woman’s eyes flashed and all thoughts seemed to be eradicated from her head. Looking deep into Persphone’s eyes, the silver woman lifted her chin and showed off her pearly whites again. “Interesting.” 

_Who was this woman?_

The silver woman’s answer was swift, as if she read her mind. “You may call me, Jenova, child.” 

The name made Persephone bristle and fear took the place of awe. Jenova was the one who gave birth to the three kings of Olympus. Imbuing them with power just before she decided to eat them to strengthen herself… 

But of course, that didn’t work out in her favor. _But why was she sitting here, beside me?_

“My son has many secrets,” Jenova smiled, seemingly hearing every thought that floated around in her brain. “Ask yourself: just what was it that he was hiding behind those heavy chains earlier?”

“Aren’t you..” she trailed off. “Aren’t you supposed to be-”

“Dead?” Jenova chuckled but there was no real joy in the sound. “As I said. My son keeps many secrets.” Purple eyes turned to her. “You should know, shouldn’t you?”

An unease settled in her stomach. “What do you mean?”

“Poor little Persephone. Being toyed with at the gods’ mercy. And for what? To alleviate their boredom? Doesn’t it upset you? Doesn’t it _anger_ you?” Each word sounded like a strike from a viper- quick and painless but no doubt leaving venom in its’ wake. “Tell me, do you really believe you don’t have your soul still?”

Persephone pushed herself off the bed and faced Jenova steadfast. “Sephiroth would never lie to me.. He’s just..” she tried acting brave, but her quivering lip betrayed her. It was true that he was never truly forthright with her; every time she asked him a question about her returning topside, he would dismiss it. 

Jenova sneered. “As I thought. You barely know him.” Standing up, she waltzed around her. “But you know who does?” Leaning in, she whispered in her ear. “I do. And trust in me, my child, when I say this..” Cold fingers draped over her shoulder. “He is not the man you think he is.” 

She knew she would regret asking this but had to anyways. “Then who is he..?”

A laugh came again, so close to her ear. “He takes after his own mother, of course. Deception is one of his many admirable traits.” 

Persephone shook her head. She didn’t want to hear another word of her lies. 

“Don’t believe me? Perhaps you should check for yourself,” a finger glided down her neck and traced around her heart on her chest. “Does little Persephone still have her soul? Find the fountain and see for yourself.”

Persephone woke with a jolt and she immediately sat up in bed. Wrapping the sheets around her, she took in the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she was alone. From the bed, she saw clay pots filled with paints and brushes made from course animal hairs. Beside it was a note written in black ink and she picked it up. 

It read: ‘I hope these suffice.’ 

There was no name signed on it but she knew who it was. Swallowing hard, she placed a hand over her chest and she swore she could still feel the lingering touch that Jenova left there. Pinching her skin to ground her in reality, she let out a sigh. Of many things she was unsure of, but of one she was. And that was the fact that Sephiroth would never lie to her. 

But she still couldn’t help the little voice in the back of her head that told her otherwise. For once an idea was planted, it only festers in the garden of the mind. 

*******

“You called?” Sephiroth emerged from a swirl of black feathers in front of Genesis who appeared pleased at his arrival. 

“Brother dearest,” he smiled ever so valiantly and Sephiroth had half-in mind to roll his eyes. Genesis only called him that when he wanted something. “I need something checked, will you do that for me?”

“What is it now?”

“Oh don’t give me that face,” the closest thing to a pout crossed the auburn-haired man’s face. “It’s simple, really. I need to see if a woman I know is still alive.”

Sephiroth raised his nose up. “Another one of your conquests?” 

“The last one,” he nodded. 

“And what happened this time? Let me guess,” Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed. “You got bored.” 

Genesis turned away from him and looked down at the view from his ivory palace. Below them was a vast landscape partly covered by layers of fluffy white clouds; the moon had just reached the peak in the sky and brushed light down onto the contours of the lightweight structures. “Let’s just say there was a disagreement.” 

“With?”

Dusk-blue eyes glanced at him quickly. “Her husband.” He turned away again, “I just wanted to see if she was still alive. Call it curiosity.”

“I call it blasphemous,” Sephiroth muttered. “Stop toying with the mortals.” 

Genesis smirked. “You’re one to talk. Fancy your new plaything?” When his brother didn’t appear amused at his jab, he moved onto the next topic. “Use that fountain of yours to tell me if she’s alive or not.”

“Why don’t you use it yourself?”

The heavenly god made a face of disgust. “It makes me feel grotesque, always feels like dead hands grabbing at me. A vile experience.”

_You get used to it_ , Sephiroth thought. “Fine. And what do I get in return?”

Genesis tapped a finger against his chin, pretending to be lost in thought. “How about.. I decline to tell that plaything of yours that you knew all along that she had her soul? Permit me to ask you brother: why are you keeping her there? It’s well past her allotted time.”

“...Call it curiosity,” his green eyes narrowed. 

His brother grinned. “Really? I call it the beginning of an obsession.” 

“It’s not,” Sephiroth denied his claim and regretted his visit to Olympus all the more with every second he spent looking at Genesis’ smug face. “I’m taking my leave.” Turning around, black feathers floated around him as a wing came out of his left shoulder. 

“You know what I think is hilarious?” Genesis said loudly, not turning his face from the view of the lands below. He couldn’t see his brother, but he knew for a fact that he was listening. “If a man dying of thirst was finally offered water, he himself gorges on it until he could no longer take it. Either way, he dies; from abstinence or from gluttony.” 

“Hmph,” Sephiroth’s face was concealed by his wing. “Amusing,” he said with a dry tone and departed Olympus. 

*******

“What is this thing?” Temi pointed at a little crude sculpture that was suspended with sticks and a couple of rocks. It looked like something a child would be frightened to see if they were to come out of their house at night.

“It’s a chariot,” Persephone pouted and pointed to the two large circles that Temi thought were a pair of eyes. “These are the wheels,” she then pointed to where the chocobo reins were attached to which Temi thought were horns, “and these are where they attach the bridles… Is it really that bad?”

“I thought it was a monster,” he said bluntly and she flicked dirt onto him playfully with a smile as the dirt simply phased through him and fell back onto the ground.

“Show me yours then!” She crossed her arms but soon ate her words when she saw that Temi managed to craft a trireme out of the same dirt she used with a mast and everything, fashioned from a burnt piece of wood. “Hmph, not bad. How did you get so good at that?”

“My father was a shipbuilder,” he told her. “I used to watch him put them together all the time in the harbor. Then one day the soldiers came by and told him to come with them. Didn’t see him after that.”

Persephone wanted to hug him, but she knew she couldn’t and that fact hurt her more. “Is your father dead?”

Temi shrugged. “I don’t know.” His one good ghostly eye looked at her with sadness. “That’s why I wanted to go see Lord Sephiroth. The other souls told me that he has a fountain that detects the living.”

She stopped whatever she was doing and processed what the boy had just said then remembered what Jenova told her. _‘Does little Persephone still have her soul? Find the fountain and see for yourself.’_

“Temi?” Her mouth went dry. “Did the other souls say where this fountain was?”

“Hmm,” he looked to the dark void above. “I think it’s locked away. Someone told me he has it chained up.”

At this new revelation, her stomach felt like it was being thrown around. New theories and thoughts came to mind and at the center of it all, she kept hearing Jenova’s voice tempting her again and again. She wanted to trust Sephiroth, she really did. But.. a gut feeling was telling her otherwise. Surely, his mother’s words were nothing more than a cheap deception. 

A sound overhead got both of their attention and she looked up to see a flash of green light followed by a figure with one wing. Standing up, she dusted off the dirt and bade Temi goodbye. “I’ll see again soon,” she promised him. 

*******

By the time Sephiroth entered his palace, he went straight towards the back and to the chained off portion of his home. Raising a hand to touch them, they dissolved at his command and allowed him through. The path beyond was dark but the dead torches that were mounted on the wall came to life as he walked past them briskly. Green flames erupted as a show of respect to the lord of their domain and illuminated his path with an eerie glow. It soon ended at a large circular chamber with naught else save the fixture at the center. 

A large black rock sat upon a pedestal with an orb of sea-green light cascading down below. It was carved out like a bowl with shimmering white liquid inside- the lifestream always did have such a wondrous glow about it. 

His reflection greeted him as he stepped closer to the fountain and waved a hand over it as he uttered the name of the last woman unfortunate enough to be Genesis’ new lover. When he finished the last syllable of her name, a red dot appeared in the center like a drop of blood that spread out through ripples. An image of a woman lying dead on a set of jagged rocks appeared, her body being lapped upon by the hungry waves that constantly beat against her limp figure; her eyes were pale and glazed over like a fish and were it not for the constant waves, flies would be set upon her decaying flesh already. The color of her skin was already gray and had contusions around her neck and arms- evidence of being tied up and manhandled prior to her inevitable death. This woman died unwillingly. She was pushed off by someone, perhaps a jealous lover. 

Sephiroth closed his eyes. “Genesis,” his name left him in a snarl. “You fool.” Out of curiosity, he uttered the name of the other woman that his brother was seeing and saw the pool illuminate white and show the woman that he was with currently and wanted to let out a small breath of relief- but he knew she wouldn’t last long if she had any ties to any previous lover. These women knew better, but they didn’t care. After all, who would reject the notion of being with a god as handsome as Genesis? 

Feeling annoyed, Sephiroth waved his hand over the fountain again and closed it. Walking away, he thought of what to say to his brother about the news. Then again, he probably wouldn’t care. 

*******

Persephone placed her hair back behind her ear and gasped when she felt something wet graze her cheek. She looked at her palm and saw the fresh coat of paint on her hand and touched her face to see that she just wiped the substance on herself accidentally. Letting out a groan, she reached down and wiped down onto the rag that she used for the brushes. It was a messy hobby but when she saw the landscape she’d painted so far, the feeling of fatigue faded away and she smiled. A picture of her favorite scenery from home now donned the previously empty wall of the throne room and brought some life to the usually black space. On the wall was the sun painted with warm oranges and yellows that matched the sunflowers that reached towards the sky from the rolling green fields below; a blue river ran through and just on the edge of the water was a tiny village with high walls and little animals walking through freely. 

Standing back, the sigh that escaped her lips turned from one of relief and satisfaction to one of homesickness. How she wanted to run through the fields, feel the sun on her face and the wind through her hair. She wanted to smell the gardens, feel the water, hear the animals howl from the forest. Closing her eyes, she realized she’d been completely lost in thought because she didn’t hear Sephiroth approach her from behind. When he touched her shoulder, she jumped and turned back around. It was then that he saw the paint covering her hands and cheeks and sides of her forehead and at this he felt relieved, all previous thoughts of Genesis’ string of lover’s have been eradicated and replaced by her smile. 

Caressing her cheek, he spoke softly. “You’ve paint on your face,” he said even though he felt like she already knew. 

“I know,” she pouted and tried rubbing it off but only spread it up farther. “It’s fine,” she pointed at the fresco painting she did. “What do you think?” 

Sephiroth looked at the painting, he moved forward and moved a piece of hair from his face to see it better. “It’s beautiful,” he turned back and saw how Persephone’s eyes never left him. In fact, she had a smile that soon evolved into a chuckle, then a full blown laugh. “What is it?” he asked. 

“Your face,” she tried to stop herself from laughing, when he caressed her cheek earlier, he accidentally got some on himself. “You’ve got paint on it too.” A mischievous glint filled her eyes. “Here, let me help you wipe it off.” Daring herself to reach forward, she smeared the paint down his cheek more; laughing even more and filling the space with the sound. “Much better.”

“You think that’s amusing, do you?” He said with a tug of his lips. 

She nodded. “Of course I do!” Something about seeing the God of the Dead’s handsome face smeared with paint in a messy fashion amused her so. It was certainly not an image she would forget anytime soon. 

“What was your inspiration?” He gestured to the wall and she walked towards it. 

Persephone nervously bit on her bottom lip before continuing. “Well.. I was just imagining home I guess.” And what she became nervous about came to pass as Sephiroth grew silent at her response. She figured he didn’t like her talking about leaving and she supposed she understood. Being alone in this dreadful place, no one would want to be left all by themselves here and she did her best to keep him company. 

The silence grew unbearable between them as he did not respond to her previous reply and she was almost scared to turn around and see what type of expression he was making. Was he angry? Sad? She didn’t want to know, all she knew was that she could feel his eyes peer at her. Those strange, green eyes flecked with light blue and containing pupils dilated into slits. 

_Like his mother_. 

Shutting her eyes, she willed the image from her mind and gulped. Jenova’s voice still haunted her from this morning. “I, uh.. I should go get cleaned up,” she said quietly and bowed her head as she walked away. 

But Sephiroth didn’t want her to leave. Not when they were sharing this moment together. 

Not thinking of anything else, he reacted on instinct and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back. At first she seemed surprised, thinking if she angered or offended him in some way- but soon found his lips coming down upon hers. Her eyes opened wide while his remained shut, but soon found herself closing them slowly as she pushed forward to kiss him back. At this affirmation, he moved her back into place in front of him and pushed her gently until her shoulders met with the fresco painting that, thankfully, was now completely dry. 

A soft moan left her lips as she kissed him, her lips parted at the same time as his and their tongues met. Swirling around each others, she found succor in feeling his mesmerizing touch in tandem with the way his tongue danced around hers. A sweet venom seeped into her mouth that overwhelmed her senses, an addictive feeling that made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Never had she felt this way before. Not even with any of the boys from town. None of them made her feel like this, like she was soaring. 

_Because this wasn’t a boy. This was a god._

Persephone clung onto him as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he gripped her by her thighs and she hugged his neck. Their lips never left each other, only parting to take a breath of fresh air before diving down once more to sink into their shared pleasure. Her moans echoed into his mouth and she was almost ashamed to make such noises at something so simple as kissing, but she couldn’t help it. Whatever came over him to do such an act was beyond her, but she didn’t mind. Because she enjoyed this too. He’d never dare to touch her so freely before, but now it was all coming loose- he held back for so long that every new sensation and touch excited him. 

A wet sensation formed between her legs. _This was new_. It felt hot and throbbed and she desperately wanted the feeling to be relieved but she didn’t know how, when she felt something beneath her harden- she had a slight idea of how to do just that. The friction of her ass grinding against him brought her to new revelations. All this talk she heard of how marvelous sanguinary relations sounded like nonsense to her, but now she could see the allure as Sephiroth’s fingers left indentations on her flesh where he held her firmly. She was secure in his arms and she used that to allow herself to touch him. Sliding down from his neck, she felt his arms and squeezed; feeling a generous amount of muscle every time she did so as she traveled downwards; it was like touching a statue with how hard the muscle felt under her hands. 

When Persephone removed the clasp holding up his chiton, he allowed it. And when he rode up her skirt to allow himself access to her most intimate areas, she allowed it. 

Slowly, he rolled down the thin sleeves of her dress and helped himself to her breasts that were now exposed to him. She bit back a moan when his mouth found one of her nipples and grazed it with a combination of his tongue and teeth; he sucked on it forcefully and a whine escaped her lips as she tossed her head back. She hadn’t felt anything like this before, and he’d never had something so delicious in so long. 

“Sephiroth,” she whimpered his name as he gave both her breasts a generous helping of his attention. He kissed the areas around her areolas before licking them and leaving a trail of hot saliva that burned on her cold skin. Releasing her breasts with a loud, wet pop, he resumed kissing her with fervor while she ran her fingers through his hair and brought him closer to her. This felt like a dream, one she didn’t want to wake up from.

He felt himself harden and moved his head back reluctantly; holding her up against the wall with one arm while another palmed his stiff cock. Even when she was slightly frightened, she glanced down and saw the impressive length he had. Held upright against her entrance, it could reach her navel and looked to be a good girth too. She gulped nervously, she didn’t know how that would fit. Gripping onto him, their eyes locked as he positioned himself at her entrance. 

“May I?” He asked and she thought it was amusing that he was, he could have anything he wanted and take it forcibly if he had to. But the fact that he asked regardless.. it brought her joy. When she nodded, she bit her lip and braced herself as she felt his thick head separating her labia. Their previous foreplay warmed her up to welcome him in and she gasped when only the head came inside her completely. A subtle growl erupted from his throat and she shivered at the sound. “You’re tight,” he said in a low voice that changed to another deep snarl when he squeezed himself in her. 

Almost there.. halfway.. and soon, he finally felt him hit her cervix that greeted him with a kiss. A warm feeling enveloped him and he felt as if he could melt inside her. _It felt so damn good._

Glancing down, Sephiroth saw red paint dot the floor beneath them and at first he thought that he had disturbed one of the bowls of paints nearby but stopped when he realized how still and rigid Persephone became in his arms. Pulling out, she whimpered and shivered and that’s when he saw it.

The glistening coat of fresh blood on his dick.

He met her eyes with surprise. “You were..?”

She nodded her head solemnly in response and tired to smile through the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes. It hurt initially, the feeling of him ripping through her hymen with such ease that she felt shock before the pain hit her but as the flesh around his contracted and relaxed, she felt accustomed to his length. “You can move,” she whispered, caressing his face and kissing him lightly on the mouth. “I’m ready.”

Understanding her notion, he moved in slowly and she gasped as she took him in completely again. When he slid up completely, she felt so full that she could burst and she had to run her fingers through his silky strands of hair to ground herself. As he slowly built up momentum inside of her, the previous pain subsided and she felt his head hit her cervix with each thrust with such ease; the pain then turned to pleasure and she leaned forward with a gasp as he slowly got faster but not fast enough to be considered rough. He was still treating her carefully. 

Grasping his face, she leaned near his ear just as he did her. His voice came first and it was heavily laden with lust and deep with fervor. “Persephone,” he sounded like he was restraining himself. “I want you.”

A blush crossed her face and she held onto him tighter. “Sephiroth,” she said breathlessly, “please take me.” It was then that he slid out completely and slammed himself in. The resulting impact was not painful, not in the least. Instead, she felt overwhelming pleasure that shook her very soul- she wanted to laugh but kept it in. _That’s if she had one._

He pressed one of his palms flat against the wall while the other cradled her ass and angled herself to him to enter her easily. Resounding moans and the calling of his name as he fucked her against the wall only made him move faster. The feeling of her sucking him up and squeezing his dick made him groan softly and grit his teeth. _This was bliss._ He hadn’t felt anything like this in centuries- this feeling of warm flesh devouring him and dripping him in such overflowing lust. Moving his head to face her, he took in the sight and found that he loved what he saw: lips parted and panting his name, cheeks flushed pink, eyes half-lidded and enjoying this as much as he did. 

“Sephiroth,” she panted, hanging onto him for dear life. Leaning forward in his arms, they shared a kiss that was as wet as her other lips below. Skin slapping against skin echoed loudly in the throne room and she was glad no one else was in the palace besides them. She wouldn’t know how to handle it if anyone else saw them, but then again, she was so lost within her own pleasure that she wouldn’t know if she cared. Every time he buried himself deep within her, it brought her closer to something explosive. An immense amount of pressure that pounded against her cervix in tandem with his member. With his glans scraping up against her, leaving ripples behind- she wanted to scream his name to the heavens. 

Her breasts bounced up and down in time with his hips thrusting into her; his lips soon found a spot on her neck and began kissing her there. “Persephone,” he warned, grabbing her tightly with both arms this time. “I’m cumming.”

“That’s fine,” she said as saliva dripped from the sides of her mouth from the searing kiss they just shared. “I think I am too.” Caressing his face and the back of his head, she closed her eyes as he continued thrusting against her. “I want to cum with you.” Her own climax was short at hand and she soon felt that pressure from earlier turn into something amazing that caused her thighs and legs to tremble. She wrapped her legs around him tighter as her mind went blank, only filling with pure white that edged out the peripherals of her vision. A new wave of satisfaction brought her to new heights and she wanted to praise the gods for this feeling, but right that second she couldn’t remember any god’s name in the pantheon. 

She settled for calling the god of the underworld instead. 

Those words brought him so much happiness, to hear his name being uttered so sweetly. This woman offered herself to him so freely and wanted to share in this moment with him. That alone made his senses numb as hot semen spilled forth from his cock and heavily decorated the inside of her walls. Having not done this in centuries, he let out a lot in thick strings that dripped from her pussy and down her thighs. Shoving his cock inside of her further, her chest rose and fell as she let out a sigh when he tried not to let a single drop spill from her. Glancing down below at their feet, he soon saw that blood from earlier become eclipsed by the white substance that came from their joining. 

It was in that moment that Sephiroth really decided he wanted to make Persephone his queen…

At whatever the cost. 


	5. V: Red Columbines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red columbines, for anxiousness.

Soreness covered Persephone’s body. Not in the way that hardened warriors felt after a long battle, though she assumed this is what it must feel like. But in such a way that each pained movement of her arms reminded her of how she received that ache and it made her blush deeply. After last night it didn’t take long for Sephiroth to recover from their first round, and when she was catching her breath while hanging onto a column- he was soon behind her and left trails of kisses on her shoulder as he thrust up against her again. Though already sore at that point, she took it happily. An overabundance of euphoria like this wasn’t common to her and she happily took it like a drug, enjoying the highs all the while screaming out his name as he took her over and over again.

Even when he carried her to his room and she thought he put her there to rest, their shared kiss led to one thing or another and soon she had her legs opened up to take him in again. She woke up the next day in the nude and found a bath that was conjured up for her in a small room that didn’t seem to be there before. From a distance, she could still smell the fragrant rose petals that scattered across the oil-infused water; stepping in, she felt her muscles relax from the temperature that agreed with her, along with the fragrant oil that encompassed her body and soothed her aches. Cupping the water and bringing it up to her neck, her fingers went over her skin and felt the places where he left passionate kisses on it last night. _Gods_. He had stamina, that one. 

The bath was large with the water held in a circled depression on the ground. Compared to the black marble outside, this one was pure white and the torches on the wall were held in half-basins with a delicate white flame hovering in its hold. Steam arose from the water and she plucked a petal from the surface and brought it to her nose to smell. 

“Persephone?” A voice from the bedroom echoed and she opened her eyes. 

“In here!” She called and soon he was at the entrance, his eyes that were filled with slight concern was replaced with relief at seeing her. 

“I thought you were gone,” he said and she chuckled softly. 

Instead of verbally answering, she held her hand out towards him and he knelt down by her side and kissed the inside of her palm before holding it to his face. When she looked at him closely, she could see his pupils dilating slightly and gave him more of a feline appearance that spotted their next meal. Turning over, she got up and kissed him on the jaw before planting one on his lips. “You’ve been gone a while,” she murmured. “Business?”

“Yes,” he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch more, the scent of roses filled his senses. His black chiton fell around him as the clasp was undone and he stepped into the bath with her as she scooted over for him to take a seat. But instead of sitting separately, he pulled her into his lap and let his tongue glaze over her neck while his hands held her waist fast against him. She tasted of roses and chamomile that mixed with her natural scent and made him almost feral at how enticing she was. He never thanked Genesis for much in his long life, but this may be the first time he would be legitimately grateful to his brother for giving him a bride. 

Facing him while sitting on his lap, she returned the favor and kissed his neck while playing with the long silver strands of hair that were sticking to the skin of his chest. She had never been in love before, only struck with fleeting crushes that lasted as long as the rainy seasons in the middle of winter. When she was with Sephiroth, she felt something akin to a fire in her heart. Nothing too hot nor scorching to where she couldn’t handle it, but something that sent butterflies through her stomach and left her with a dreamy gaze. His attention was kept focused on her neck and collarbones and so she whispered in his ear: “Kiss me, please.”

At this, he chuckled; a deep and seductive noise that rumbled from the deepest recesses of his throat. “But I am kissing you.”

She shook her head. “My lips…”

His tongue ran up the side of her ear and suckled on her lobe. “Which ones?”

Something bloomed from inside her and she felt warmth permeate through her thighs as pink covered the apple of her cheeks. Dropping her eyes from him, she placed her palms flat on his chest and rested her forehead against his neck. A thought had occurred in her mind: were they moving too fast?

Turning her around in his lap, his hands slipped over her to cup her breasts while another slid further down and played with her clitoris. Moving around in lazy circles as she squirmed with the water rippling around them; she bit back a moan when his fingers slipped in, one at a time and he was enthralled to find that her body was warmer than the bath. Pumping his fingers inside her slowly, he relished the feeling of her coiling around his fingers- as tight as she was yesterday. His hunger made more apparent when he reminded himself that he was her first and elevated when she let out soft mewls while he massaged her nipples between his fingers. Her body felt so good under his hands.

Persephone’s lips parted as his fingers constantly spread her open and found herself grinding down on his hands, eager for more contact. He leaned in to whisper, “Let me take you.”

“Would I be able to stop you?” She breathed and she felt him pull her upwards and onto the ledge of the bath. His lips found hers again and he pulled her forward until her legs could wrap around his waist as he stood in front. His hand guided his length to her entrance and played with the pink folds that shimmered under the rose-scented water. 

“No,” he answered as he thrust inside suddenly. The water sloshed onto the surface and she let out a light moan as he slowly withdrew then slipped himself back in. Where the floor was once dry, it was now covered with bathwater; his hands gripped her thighs as he continuously plunged deep inside her. His length barely filled her yet still managed to hit her cervix, making her feel deliciously full with each stroke. His eyes were half-lidded with lust as hers were squeezed closely together, doing her best not to let her soft sighs and heavy moans leave this room- no matter how much he wanted it to. It could sound out to the rest of the underworld and he could care less. 

The feeling of her body taking in his cock in warm, wet embraces made his every sense go into overdrive. In all of his long years, he’d never felt this way towards a woman. _Was this love?_ He asked himself. _Yes, it must be._ To him, Persephone was the most beautiful woman he’d seen. Even when she first dropped into his palace and he saw her emerge from the shadows at Genesis’ call, he was taken aback at how lovely she was. To him, she would put the goddess of love and beauty to shame. 

“Sephiroth,” she panted, her breasts bouncing up and down as he had her back on the floor with her legs still wrapped around his waist. “Inside.. cum inside me!” She was blinded with the lust he fucked her with, but she didn’t care. It never occurred to her that sex could feel so good, and the priests at the temple would surely condone her for begging for a man’s seed. Especially from a man she barely knew, but they’ve already gone this far- what’s a little more? 

Her legs came undone around him as he leaned forward to cover her body with his and took her lips with his. Biting on her bottom lip, she parted them as his tongue slid in to meet hers and swirl around each other’s; their kisses were constant, just as his hips that never stopped moving. In and out, his cock was covered with her juices and mixed with the fragrant oil below, exuding a perfume of roses everytime he moved. Pulling her up against him, he had a large muscled arm wrap around her back while another gripped her thigh as he brought her closer to the edge and towards him. His tongue came down to start at the tip of her shoulder, slowly moving up towards his neck where he left a small nip. A reverie of sanguinary songs filled his mind and it was only the scent of salt water assaulting his nose that made him snap out of it- an indication of another’s presence. 

With a few more pumps of his cock inside her cunt, Persephone held onto him as his hot seed spilled out into her. Between them, she looked down to see the white fluid flow from inside her and onto the stone. He came a lot. Again. Filling and staining her insides- marking her as his. She let out a gasp as he pushed himself deeper inside and she felt the fluid move with his glans, making her knees weak and wobble. 

“If you’re done here, you’re needed at Olympus,” a deep voice said behind them, making Persephone jump and glance behind her to see the god of the oceans himself. 

“Angeal,” Sephiroth greeted him as his cock throbbed inside her stil. His hand wrapped around her protectively as his eyes narrowed in irritation. “Is it important that my presence is needed? And couldn’t you have waited?” 

Persephone blushed furiously as she looked at Angeal over her shoulder with her eyelashes fluttering nervously. The ocean god’s deep blue irises ran up her body and she saw what looked like mild appreciation of her figure in his eyes, to which Sephiroth held her even more tightly in response to this. 

“You wouldn’t answer my previous summons, so I came myself,” his handsome features were set in a frown. “It’s one that demands your attention.”

She could feel his sperm spill out as he slipped his cock from her, the viscous fluid came down to her thighs and glistened beautifully. “Very well,” Sephiroth said to him before taking her face and kissing it tenderly one more time. Stepping out of the bath, he was not in the least bit shy to show off his nude form and rightly so- every inch of his body seemed to be sculpted from marble and chiseled to perfection by a master artist. There were no flaws on him at all, he was immaculate in every sense of the word. 

Black smoke appeared around him and clung to his body, forming another chiton. Since he didn’t need the other one, she reached over to use it as a cover for her front as she looked up at both of them with curious eyes. Both Angeal and Sephiroth looked down at her before exiting the room and leaving her by herself. 

Once out of earshot, Angeal glared at his brother. “I can still smell the blood on her, you moved too quickly.”

Sephiroth chuckled darkly. “Your nose is as keen as your pet sharks, you should be proud.”

“Stop jesting,” the black-haired man grimaced. “You’ll scare her away at the rate you’re going. Are you at least being honest with her?”

Sephiroth feigned ignorance. “What do you mean?” 

“Don’t be coy,” Angeal frowned. “It doesn’t suit you. And you know perfectly well what I mean. Take my word, brother, lying won’t do you any good.”

“Hmph,” Sephiroth’s eyes flowed slightly before dying down. “You should know all about that, wouldn’t you?” When Angeal’s frown deepened, Sephiroth continued. “I wouldn’t want to take advice from someone who couldn’t even manage to keep his previous wife. Marriage isn’t your strong suit.”

“Same can be said for you,” Angeal retorted. “So let’s agree to disagree and leave it there.” He turned his head and took a couple steps away from him. “Genesis made a mistake sending that girl here-” he stopped and turned to glare at him, “-with you.”

Sephiroth’s finger twitched with annoyance, but quickly calmed down when he still felt the residual warmth there from Persephone. “Are you here to insult me or can we get to the matter at hand?”

Angeal’s mouth formed a tight line. “As I said, you’re needed up top. So I suggest you finish your session quickly.” With that, he turned around and walked down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness. 

Sephiroth exhaled through his nostrils and turned back to walk into his room, seeing Persephone walk out of the bathroom with his chiton clinging to her breasts and covering only the front of her body. He took a moment to appreciate her before he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I have to go,” he said simply and she immediately opened her mouth to say something but shut it again after a few seconds. “What is it?” He asked, seeing her hesitation. 

Persephone’s shoulders still glistened from the oiled bath and covered her with a fresh scent and what little the covering hid her body with, he could still see the area of her skin where he left his mark. “I just wanted to ask what that was about,” she said quietly, in an almost meek manner.

He remained silent for a few seconds before responding. “It was nothing you need concern yourself with.” Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her and she took it in gratefully- missing it when it was gone. “I’ll return later, don’t stray too far.” Turning around, he left the room and her by herself once again. 

She watched the long tresses of silver disappear around the door and she took a seat on the bed, the silk becoming stained dark by the water that dripped from her body. Something built up inside of her, frustration- anger? When she realized the hot emotion that slowly stacked up within, she took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to be mad. All she had to do was be patient… 

_But it’s hard doing that with someone who won’t answer any of my questions._

All of her inquiries and wonders have been immediately shut down and silenced with another kiss. Though effective, it was starting to become tiresome. She wanted the truth, and she wanted out. Looking around the tall columns of obsidian that stood watch over her in this room, she felt as if it was a cage but tried desperately to wave it away from her mind. 

*******

A young woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes moved through the halls of Olympus with a flowing pink dress that dragged across the white marble floors that were nearly translucent with the way they were polished to perfection. Her cheeks were about the same color as her garments and she kept sliding the golden bangle on her arm upwards as it kept slipping down. She saw dark hair at the end of the corridor and got even more excited; picking up the pace, she soon ran into arms that were toned with muscle. Getting on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on their lips and bit her lip when she stood back. 

“What took you so long?” Tifa grinned as she embraced the goddess of love. 

“Had some stuff to take care of,” Aerith pouted as she played with the goddess of wisdom’s long dark locks. “But I’m done now, so we can spend the day together, right?”

“Not yet, I think we’re having a meeting,” Tifa made a face and the two goddesses made their way towards the central pavilion where all ethereal beings convened for important matters. Usually, Genesis would let her in on what they were going to talk about but this time he didn’t- which was odd. They arrived at a large circle with columns of chiseled marble towering around thirteen thrones at varied heights and differing decorations that represented what the seated deities presided over. Aerith took a seat on a throne made of the interiors of light pink seashells with white and yellow daffodils that were intertwined with pink roses and a spray of baby’s breath. It was seated next to Tifa’s which was more humble, with it being less flashy as her lover’s; her throne was white with a blue cloth draped over the top and only had a shield bearing an owl on it that was poised against the throne. They watched the rest of the gods file in and Tifa counted them. 

Only three thrones remained empty when she was done. 

One was the throne next to Genesis, it was plain and hadn’t any sort of decor. He keeps it that way in hopes that he’ll one day find a wife- but the rest of the Olympians doubted that.. though they kept that thought to themselves. 

Another belonged to the goddess of fertility and the harvest, but her seat remained empty for quite a while so the others paid it no mind. These meetings were important, but no one was truly forced here. 

The last was a black throne with a crown of green fire at the top that Tifa never saw go out. That one belonged to Sephiroth. 

Around them, the scenery changed and reflected what mundus looked like at night with the moon waxed to the fullest right above their little gathering. Stars twinkled in the sky and prompted Zack to elbow Cloud and point at the celestial bodies. “How come yours never look that good?” He said with a laugh and Cloud rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck off, your sunsets always lag on the weekends,” the god of the moon retorted and made the other pout sadly. The moon god’s throne was silver, much like the chariot he rides every night. Engravings of wolves encircled his throne, chasing after a crescent moon that glinted if you looked at it from a certain angle. Zack’s throne was a toned down ochre with spots of bright gold that could very well be the sun, on the top he had a blue vase of fresh sunflowers that were pretty much the only decor he had as most of his time was spent outside of Olympus. 

“Hey, where’s yer brother? Let’s get this started already, I got work to do!” A man with cropped blond hair exclaimed angrily, his locks were tinged with soot and smelled of copper while his face was tanned slightly. Blue eyes were caught with furrowed brows as a stick of rye was caught between his lips and constantly fumbled with it. Cid. The god of fire, craft, and metallurgy sat on a bronze throne with his tools haphazardly strewn about as he often left them there during their long meetings. 

“Sephiroth is usually never this late, I even asked him personally to come,” Angeal tapped his fingers on the armrest of his dark blue throne. If one regarded it, they would often see the bottom of his throne turn into frothy waves before it reverted back to solid stone. His trident was held securely on his hand and always shone brilliantly as evidence to his proper care of it. 

“Maybe he tripped on a soul on the way out,” a towering man with dark brown skin and a wreath wrapped around his head said aloud, making both Aerith and Tifa giggle. He smiled triumphantly with a dark purple chiton wrapped around his muscled chest tightly, his throne was constructed carefully with wood, stone and sat with a cushion- appearing to be like a theater seat. He had a pitcher of wine on a serving tray that hovered about constantly on which he always emptied but somehow it miraculously filled up afterwards. Barret, god of theater and all things fun under the sun.

“Urgh,” a young girl covered her mouth as she almost retched, covering her face with a cloth as she swung her legs over the side of her throne. Her short dark-brown hair covered the sash she wore on her forehead and her brown eyes checked to see if her lyre was still perched below her seat. Speaking of which, her throne was perhaps the messiest out of all of them. With baubles and pretty treasures spilling over, and rich fabrics draped all over the white throne, it was hard to tell just how these accumulated over the years. Yuffie, the goddess of trade, wealth… and most argued that she was the patron of thieves as well, but none ever let her hear that. “I always get so air sick coming up here.”

“Where’d you get that?” Vincent turned his crimson gaze to the bauble in her hand that wasn’t there before. “Have you been stealing again?” The god of war’s throne was simply made with black glass and yet deep in the mineral grains were reflects of red that gave it an illusion of fire. At his feet was an animal he insisted was his companion, Red XIII, to which Genesis reluctantly obliged. It was an intelligent animal that mirrored the god’s cool demeanor and talent for tactics. As of right now, he slept peacefully until he heard Genesis speak. 

“Where is he.. this is most unusual,” the king of the gods said impatiently. “He’s usually always here first, well, besides you,” he said to Angeal with a smile. His throne sat the highest out of all of theirs, with white drapery hanging around his and a halo of light that circled the top; a golden wreath was embedded as the palmette at the very top and served as a reminder on who ruled over their court. It was a simple rendition of a throne and the least gaudy, but they all knew of the importance of who sat there. 

The pantheon then fell silent as a cold wind rushed out to greet them. 

“Speak of the devil..” Aerith leaned over to whisper to Tifa as a dark portal opened up in the middle of the room and a tall man with pale silver hair appeared. The god of the dead appeared with steely eyes and promptly took a seat on his throne that sat higher than the rest of the pantheon but lower than his brothers. “He’s always so serious. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile.”

Zack eyed him nervously and looked to Cloud who appeared rigid in his seat; Barret shifted in his and averted his eyes as Cid focused on the piece of grain stick between his lips; Yuffie suddenly found the ball of golden yarn in her hands to be very interesting while Red watched the silver-haired god carefully; Vincent, Angeal, and Genesis were the only ones who weren’t afraid to meet his cold, green eyes and waited till the king spoke.

“Thank you for coming with such-“ Genesis looked to Sephiroth, “ _-urgency._ I just wanted to know of the casualties down in mundus before we begin.”

“In the hundred thousands,” Vincent remarked quickly. “Their homelands are constantly red with blood.”

“Yes, and their souls file in endlessly,” Sephiroth muttered. “Do you plan on intervening?”

“There’d be no use,” Tifa added in softly. “We’ve seen the humans fight. If we intervened, there’d be more of a bloodbath. Their faith in us separates them.”

“It doesn’t help that their lands are all dried up,” Barret groaned aloud. “We need good ol’ Demeter to step in and help them out.”

“They’ll starve,” Yuffie agreed. “Where is Demmy, anyways?”

Genesis shrugged. “Not entirely sure. You’re welcome to try and track her down though.” 

“There’s more ships crashing at sea,” Angeal muttered. “Far too many.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time we watched these damned humans tear out each others’ throats over somethin’ petty!” Cid accidentally kicked one of his bronze tools down as he spoke. “It’s gettin’ damn near annoying.”

“It’s a natural part of their nature,” added Vincent. “Let them do what they want.”

“Easy for you to say,” Aerith frowned. “I bet your temples are overflowing with crowds, yours _and_ Tifas. Mine hasn’t had any traffic in a while.”

“There’s no room for love in war,” Cloud muttered to which Aerith puffed her cheeks up angrily and crossed her arms. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” the goddess of love grinned and glanced at Sephiroth. The silver-haired god tossed her a narrowed gaze as if to say ‘how would you know?’ and she happily replied. “You can sense souls, I can sense when love is about to blossom. Congrats!”

Cid made a face. “The hell is she talkin’ ‘bout?” 

Zack remained silent and looked at Sephiroth who returned the favor, their eyes locking until the sun god lowered his head. Something about this whole situation still didn’t sit right with him. 

“Well, I guess we can do whatever needs to be done to avoid anyone dying at our sacred sites,” Genesis sighed. “Any suggestions?”

*******

“Aerith, Aerith wait up!” Zack ran after the brunette girl that walked alongside Tifa and the two looked behind them as he caught up. “I need to know something!”

She raised an eyebrow. “What is it, Zack?” 

He swallowed before continuing and looked over his shoulder. He told Cloud to keep his mouth shut about all of this, but now he wasn’t sure if that was the right course of action. “When you said you sensed love.. were you talking about Sephiroth, or were there two people?”

“Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere..” Tifa whispered as she ushered the two of them towards an open door that gave them a change of scenery from Olympus. The three of them now stood in a large room with statues and fresco paintings all over, rich offerings were strewn about with poetry written on papyri wrapped carefully on stacked shelves. In the midst of this place was a blanket laid out over the floor with candles and rose petals scattered about. Zack had an idea of where they were and what these two were about to do but he deigned to say anything about that. “There,” Tifa smiled. “Now you can continue.”

“Well,” Aerith cleared her throat. “I was going to say that there’s different types of love and I sensed something within our resident god of the dead. Isn’t that exciting?”

Zack had a confused look. “I guess? There’s types of love?”

Aerith’s face fell slightly as she held a hand to her head and shook it. “Men.. anyways, yes there are. There’s that fleeting crush, the type of bonds that soulmates share, and then there’s that dark, possessive kind.” 

“Really? Which one did he have?”

“It’s hard to say.. It was a mix between affection and possessiveness, not really sure. You know how he is.”

“Alright, thanks. I’ll go now-”

“Wait! You mentioned another. Who is it?”

Zack visibly hesitated. “I don’t know if I can say.”

“You should tell us if you want our help,” Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder. 

He swallowed harder. “There’s a girl he has with her. A human. Goes by Persephone.”

“Ohh, that’s what I sensed!” Aerith clapped her hands together. “I did feel there was another, but I found it weird when that feeling came from the underworld. Yeah.. there’s something blossoming between the two, but-” she bit her lip. 

“But what?”

“She seems a bit scared. There’s a feeling of her being lost.. Who is she?”

Tifa sighed. “Is this one of Genesis’ pranks on his brother?” 

Zack’s eyes widened. “How’d you know?”

She smiled. “Just a guess, but you’ve let me know I was right.”

Aerith giggled and clung onto her arm. “Did you forget what she was the goddess of?”

“Wisdom,” he groaned out the answer and waved them away. “I guess I’ll let you know when I need it.” 

“Wait,” Tifa grabbed onto his hand before he could leave. “Whatever this is, it’s Sephiroth’s problem, not yours. Don’t get involved..” her voice was a low warning. “You know how he is.” 

“I can’t just leave Perse alone,” he mumbled and thought of how cold it was where she was. There was no one else in that realm besides Sephiroth and he wondered how enjoyable that would be.

“Ooh, so you know her?” Aerith nudged him. “What’s she like?”

“She likes being outside,” Zack pointed out. “And flowers. And singing, and dancing. Y’know, typical girly stuff I guess.”

“Well she sounds adorable, I’d love to meet her!”

His lips formed a tight line. “I don’t think that’d ever be possible.”

“Why not?”

Zack looked over his shoulder as if the shadows behind him were about to give birth to a tall man with silver hair. “Because I’ve already tried asking Seph if I could see her again, because he asked me before if I could watch her- but this time he said no.” 

“What if I try asking him?” said Aerith.

“I think he’ll give you the same answer as Zack,” Tifa sighed. “You said there’s the possessive type of love, right? I hope that’s not true with this one.” 

“Well, what can we do?” Aerith moved in front of Tifa and looked up at her with determined green eyes. “I want to help any way I can!”

Tifa looked at them worriedly. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

*******

Persephone and Temi moved along the fissured cracks of the valley. A single burnt branch was the thing holding them together as she insisted that they do it for his safety, much to the little ghost boy’s complaints that she acted too much like his mother. Yet after a long while of arguing, she managed to have him hold the stick as per her instruction. 

“I can’t touch you,” she reminded him, “so we have to use this, okay?”

“But do we have to?” he whined. 

“Yes! Just in case you get lost.”

“I don’t think I could even touch humans even if I wanted to,” he mumbled under his breath and sounded like wind whistling between branches. “I saw Lord Sephiroth touch one though, before.”

“Touch what? A human?”

“No, silly, a soul! He didn’t get hurt by it.”

“That’s cause he’s a god. Not to mention the god of the dead.”

“Yeah but, I saw the god of war down here and touch one too and I didn’t see _him_ get hurt either.”

“Like I said, they’re gods. Probably takes a lot just to hurt them.”

Temi stopped, his ghastly hands pulling on the branch tightly as he pointed at something arise from the fissure like smoke. “Look! The other souls tell me those are the remains of the ones that been here for a loooong time.”

Persephone shuddered at the thought of being stuck to a place for a time to the point where your own spirit becomes dust scattered to the wind. _That’s terrible_ , she wanted to say aloud but stopped herself when she looked down at Temi’s tiny body compared to hers. He never got the chance to grow up with friends and start his own family, not even to experience his first love and awkward teenage years. Her heart ached for him. 

“Let’s take a closer look!” He insisted and pulled the branch, making her lurch forward suddenly. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she frowned and tried to pull him back, surprised at how strong he was- or maybe she was just weak?

“Come on, just a peek! I want to see what’s on the bottom!” 

She reluctantly followed and they both peered over the edge to the dark abyss below. Out of curiosity, she kicked a pebble down and watched it roll over and fall, fall, fall. Turning her head, she expected to hear echoes of it descending but soon heard nothing but silence. _Gods. How far does this go?_ She sure didn’t want to find out. “Temi, let’s go,” she pleaded with him. 

“Wait! I think I see something down there,” he leaned over more, the ground heaving slightly and giving way under his ethereal weight. 

“Temistor,” she chided with a newfound sternness in her voice, watching as he knelt over dangerously to the side. She was holding the branch by the very end and at the danger of it slipping from her fingers. “I’m serious.”

He turned his head at how she called him by his full name, a treatment reserved only for when Persephone was being completely sincere. “Finneee..” he got up slowly and turned around. It all seemed fine until he took a step, but soon slipped as the ground below him gave way and he lost his footing. Temi let out a surprised yelp and let go of the branch they shared, catching himself on the cliffside and looking up at her with wide eyes. His lack of strength that he had as a human carried on into his death and he was already struggling to haul himself up from the edge. 

“Temi!!” Persephone held the branch closer to him. “Grab on- hurry!!”

“I.. can’t..” he struggled to even speak as his fingers slipped, one by one. Her anxiety was constantly building as his grip loosened by the second, watching his weak limbs trembling to hold up his body. “Pers.. I’m scared,” he let out a wheeze and she bit down on her lip at how frightened he look. He wouldn’t die if he fell into the abyss below, but he’d be lost for an insurmountable amount of time- forever wandering in the darkness. And that was a fate worse than the one he had already, at least up here, he had her. She wouldn’t even know if she’d be able to find him if he fell. 

Watching him struggle to hang on, she didn’t know what to do. Every part of her mind screamed to reach out to him but yet her rationality told her that if she were to touch him, that would be the end for her instead. As his little fingers slowly came off the craggy cliffs, Persephone reacted on instinct. 

Sliding over the side, she grabbed onto his arm; feeling the ghostly and cold miasma that made up his body and pulled him up. Then, she watched as the part where she touched him started to glow faintly with warm light. His pale, translucent body seemed to manifest into skin that traveled up his arm and towards his face. The burnt area that covered his eye was rescinded and was replaced by what she assumed it looked like before his untimely death- a small boy with two, big innocent eyes. 

Her wonder was interrupted as his weight seemed to pile up and she pulled him back onto safety; both of them panted heavily and she watched his body return back to the ghostly visage as before, and the burns returned to his eye. She gulped and they both stared at each other, hoping that the other had an answer to what the hell just happened. 

*******

When Persephone returned to the palace, she was met with utter silence. She looked everywhere as her heart continued to pound heavily in her chest. Calling for Sephiroth’s name, she almost had tears pricking her eyes that were born of frustration. After all this time, he still never told her anything of when she could go home, where her soul was, not even any word of what was going on up top. It wouldn’t even be any use trying to ask him what just happened to her. She felt like he would avoid the subject altogether on that too. Swallowing her cry, she covered her face in her hands she jumped when cold fingers touched her shoulder. 

Turning around, she came face to face with feline-like eyes. But they were purple instead of green. 

“Jenova,” she breathed. “I-”

“Shh,” Jenova placed a finger over her quivering lips. “I sense some unrest within you. Tell me what ails you, child.”

“Something happened,” Persephone whispered. “I didn’t know what it was..”

“The ghost child,” Jenova’s lips curled into a smile. “You touched him and he became filled with light.”

“Yes,” she nodded. She didn’t want to confide in her, but right now she needed to vent- and Jenova was the only one here that would be willing to tell her the truth. Or at least what she hoped was the truth. “What was that, I need to know!”

“Have you discovered the fountain’s secrets yet as I instructed?”

“No.. Sephiroth said that was private and I couldn’t go there.”

Jenova sneered. “Nothing is private to me in this realm or beyond. Come.” She took hold of Persephone’s hand and pulled her along until her stride matched hers. They didn’t walk far to reach their destination which is what she suspected. The gated hallway that led deeper into a dark corridor. Jenova raised her hand and watched as the chains fell under her touch, coiling like snakes that slithered back up around the columns. The hall beyond was colder than she expected and she shivered until the torches that lined the walls lit up with purple fire as they walked past. Their steps echoed back to them and soon came across a circular room with a fountain in the middle that swirled with sparkles of green luminescence. 

Jenova let go of her arm and circled around, beckoning her to come closer. Once she reached the edge of the fountain, Jenova placed her hand over the water. “Reach out, like this and tell me what you see.”

Persephone did as she was told and looked over, peering at her reflection that only stared back. The glimmering waters seemed to draw her in and she found her fingers wanting to touch the surface as Jenova simply watched. When her finger pricked the surface, she let out a tiny gasp when it turned golden and shone with more brilliance than before. Jenova’s eyebrows raised slightly in interest, watching the light stream out in small vines that slithered around Persephone’s arms; leaving sparkles in their wake that dazzled the girl and brought a wondrous expression to her face. 

“What is this?” She asked Jenova. 

“The fountain reacts to the living, the dead, and of course, the gods,” the silver woman replied slowly, watching Persephone’s reactions attentively. “When it glows like that, it’s an indication.”

She felt like she already knew the answer but wanted to ask anyways. “An indication of what..?”

Jenova suddenly appeared by her side and took her face with a cupped hand. “What do you think?”

Persephone blinked. “He wouldn’t lie to me, right?”

“Has your encounters with him in bed clouded your mind?” Jenova said with a low voice. “Open your eyes, you know the truth.” 

“Why are you doing this?” she whispered. 

Jenova’s face came closer and Persephone saw the full amethyst sheen of her eyes. “Because he betrayed me. You don’t know him for how he really is..” Her head moved to the side as if she heard something then turned her eyes back to the girl. “But maybe now you will finally see.”

“See what?” Persephone said but froze when she heard another voice.

“What are you doing here?”

She turned around to see Sephiroth standing at the opening of the room and swallowed hard as fear gripped her. Turning to the side, she saw that Jenova was no longer there and she was the only one standing there besides him. It all looked very incriminating to say the least.

“I told you not to come here,” his face was stoïc but she saw the anger in his eyes. It was too late for any type of apology from her end. She was already caught with her hand stuck in the proverbial honey jar. Stepping back, she had her hand hover over the water and didn’t break eye contact as the water turned golden and caressed her arm with a brilliant sheen. 

“Have you lied to me this whole time?” She whispered, fighting to keep her gaze locked with his. “I have a soul.” When he remained silent, she felt her will build up. “I have a soul, and you didn’t tell me,” she repeated herself loudly. His silence infuriated her and blinded her with anger, forcing her to march over to him and stand at her tallest- yet he still loomed over her with his imposing figure. “I’m not your plaything. I’m not your doll. Let me go home.”

Seeing as she would receive no answer from him, she brushed past him until she felt a hand grip her wrist tightly, holding her back. “Let go of me,” she tried pulling back but her attempts were futile, it was like trying to pull a boulder up an incline. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” His eyes darkened and when she saw him, her will diminished slightly. 

“You can’t force me to stay,” she whispered, her courage dwindling. 

“You can’t leave,” he said with a coldness to his voice that sent shivers up her spine. “You’re my bride.”

“I never agreed to that,” she said through gritted teeth. “I never agreed to anything besides staying here until you returned what was mine!!”

Sephiroth twisted her arm until her body followed to face him directly, he then pushed her back until she was against the wall and forced her to look at him. “You did agree,” he said calmly, leaning over to whisper in her ear. “When you let me take you. Over and over again.”

“That..” she let out a shaky exhale. “That wasn’t..”

“That wasn’t you calling for me to fill you up with my seed?” His grip became tighter around her wrist to the point where she winced under his grip. 

An angered cry wanted to rip from her throat, but she bit down on her lip till she tasted iron. “You can’t force me to stay here,” she repeated in a whisper and felt a hot tear drop from her eye. The walls seemed to close in on them as his glowing eyes were the only things she could see. 

He trapped her body against the wall and looked down at her, caressing her face softly and catching the tear with his thumb. “Persephone.. you’re already mine.”


	6. VI: Butterfly Weeds

The thing that struck Persephone the most peculiar about her supposed entrapment was that she was not chained nor caged. Sephiroth allowed her freedom in small doses, but it enraged her even more because it was no different from the past few weeks she’d been there. Her feelings of anxiety only grew by the hour, even though she had no real concept of time as the never-ending night of this realm affected her sleep cycle. She was trapped and she needed to get out. 

“Where are you going?” Sephiroth asked her when she walked past him to get to the front entrance of the palace. 

“Out,” she grumbled and kept her fists tight at her side. A presence was soon felt at her back and she felt him grab her wrist, twisting her to make her look up at him. Tears pricked her eyes and she hated them, hated that she was showing a part of herself that was so vulnerable. “I’m taking a walk,” she repeated with a sniff. “I need to breathe.”

His thumb grazed down her cheek to catch her tear. “Why are you crying?” he asked softly and it almost gave her the illusion that he really was a concerned lover that worried for her well-being. But she knew that was not the case. 

With all of her strength, she pushed him away and wiped her own tears. WIthout another word, she turned her head from him and stormed out of the palace while still feeling his eyes linger on her back. Even as she walked, she felt eyes from the dead peer at her from afar and she wanted to laugh, her misery was on display for everyone to see. Ghosts who’ve felt their own horrors for hundreds of years watched as the new blood tasted what it felt like to be truly dejected. There was no one else she could turn to, the only other person who was of flesh and blood here was her captor. And she refused to confide in him. 

“How could you be so foolish?!” She scolded herself and kicked a rock into an opening in the ground. Walking away, she stopped when she realized what she’d done and turned around to see the opening. It was deep, not as deep as the one yesterday but enough to be able to send someone plummet into their demise. Swallowing, she took a step forward, maybe if-  _ No! _ She pinched herself hard and wrapped her arms around herself. If she were to die, she would inevitably have to return to this damned place. 

_ I have to live _ . 

“Perse?” A small voice called to her from behind a gnarled tree and she turned to see Temi look at her nervously. She let out a sigh of relief and held her arms out towards him. He slowly approached her and when he was only a meter away, he burst out into running speed but stopped when he was within her arms- but not touching. “I shouldn’t,” he hesitated. 

Persephone didn’t give a damn. Sephiroth told her she couldn’t, but she didn’t care. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt his body begin to manifest in her arms and the warmth brought a smile to her face. This tiny act of rebellion gave her a sense of hope, even though she was instructed not to touch these souls- she didn’t see any harm in it. There was nothing about her that changed or affected in any way when she hugged Temi, so that must’ve been a lie as well. Leaning back, she grasped his shoulders and looked at a boy, human and filled with light. 

His hair which she originally thought to be flaccid and dark, was actually fair and springed into playful coils. His cheeks were full and pink and his eyes were a light shade of blue. He looked more like a cherub and ironically, full of life. 

“Temi,” she whispered. “Do you know of a way out of here?” 

“Are you leaving?” He looked sad and reached forward to take a strand of her hair, surprised that he could feel the substantiality of it. 

“I..” she hesitated. “I can’t stay here. I need to go.”

Temi didn’t want her to leave, but he understood. If he were in her shoes, he wouldn’t want to be stuck here either. “I only ever seen the gods leave in one way,” he said in an equally hush tone before pointing up at the void above them. Persephone followed his finger where he pointed and felt defeated. She felt as if she already knew the answer, but didn’t want to believe it. 

That’s why Sephiroth didn’t bother chaining her, the only way out of this place was upwards. And she certainly didn’t have any wings. 

“Damn,” she muttered and thought of any other way that could let her escape. But she couldn’t think of one. If she lived or died here, it would make no difference. He would keep her prisoner until her very soul rotted. Closing her eyes, she knelt down into the dirt and thought of her options more, hoping that her relaxed position would bring some form of clarity. 

Temi did the same, sitting next to her with his baby blue eyes focused solely on her. “Did.. did he hurt you?” He didn’t mention a name but it still made her heart ache. Wrapping an arm around him, she caressed his head, patting down his curls constantly. 

“Don’t worry,” she told him. “It’s not your problem.” She then hummed a song that she forgot the lyrics to, a song from her past long, long ago. 

“I’ve never heard that one,” the boy said. 

“My mother sang it to me when I was your age,” she smiled. “Maybe a bit younger.”

“Is she still alive?”

“Yes. I think so.” 

“Where is she now?”

“I’m not really sure. Probably off on a grand adventure. My father always told me stories of her and how enigmatic and wonderful she was. Strange enough though, he never told me her name.”

“Why not?”

“Not sure,” she shrugged and his head went up and down with her shoulders. “He said it was to protect me, but I never questioned him about it. Even if it does sound odd.”

“I hope you meet her one day,” Temi whispered. 

“Yes,” she grinned. “I do too.”

“Persephone…” 

“Yes?”

“There is another way. I think. The Styx.”

At the mention of the cursed river, she stopped patting his head and swallowed. She thought of it earlier as an option, but to go there would be a challenge; even if she could make it there, she would have to cross the large river that spanned the underworld, a river that purportedly drags people to the bottom and eats at their bones; that and the fact she would have to bribe the ferryman, and she assumed Charon didn’t want to anger his boss. Beyond the Styx was the portal to the underworld, and right beside it would be none other than Sephiroth’s faithful and demonic hound: Cerberus, the three-headed beast that guarded the only entrance and exit known to the humans in the underworld. She’d played with and tamed dogs before, but of course Cerberus wasn’t going to just sit at the heel for her when she threw him a bone- she would have to think of a way to sneak past him or befriend him. 

She thought as she caressed Temi’s hair and she closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves that were getting the best of her. First thing’s first, she would have to find drachmae for the ferryman. 

As they were sitting and contemplating, Persephone asked him a question. “Did you ever meet your mother?”

“Father says she died giving birth to me,” he said quietly, still clutching onto her. 

“What was her name?”

He took a while to respond. “Elysia.”

Persephone smiled. “What a pretty name.”

*******

When Persephone came back, her eyes were watching for any piece of gold she could nick from the palace, but found that almost everything was made of obsidian and other black formations- except for the mural she painted him with the bright colors. Green fields spanned the wall with bright yellow sunflowers that stretched towards the sun, her hand went up to feel it and she was immediately struck with a feeling of a hand going up her thigh and a deep voice whispering in her ear as he took her from behind and fucked her. Another thought occurred in her head and it made her freeze with terror. 

What if she became pregnant?

He came in her multiple times, all of it overflowing so much that it seeped from her folds and down her thigh. At the time it felt so good, so right- but now that she really thought about it, it was a horrible decision. Her hand cradled her stomach, if they had a child, she would be forever bound to him through them. He wasn’t anything like his brother and so he would surely check up on them constantly, perhaps even making them grow up in this dreadful place.  _ Oh gods, _ she covered her mouth as she thought of the repercussions of her actions. 

“Are you alright?” A deep voice said behind her and she turned, expecting to see Sephiroth but instead met with a set of deep blue eyes. 

“Angeal!” She exclaimed then bowed her head. “I mean- Lord Angeal. Hello!” She lifted her head with her fingers clasped together nervously. “Can I help you with something?”

“Is Sephiroth…”

“I don’t know where he is,” she snapped suddenly then came to regret her tone. She shouldn’t be getting smart with a god of all things. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

His eyes narrowed and showed that stern face she always saw on him. “Has my brother frightened you that much?”

Anger once again took over her feebleness and she exhaled nasally. “Your brother promised me my freedom but has lied to me this whole time.” With each word that came from her lips, she felt more and more fury fill her soul and she no longer cared that her spiteful words fell upon a god’s ears. “You and Genesis and Sephiroth-“ she no longer cared to list their names with their proper titles, “-I’m not a toy to be played with nor discarded of when you’re bored. I demand to be set free as I was promised!”

For a moment, she thought she saw empathy cross his face and a hand reached forward to caress her face. “I can see why my brother is so infatuated with you,” he murmured.

Seizing the moment, she wrapped her hands around his and pleaded with her eyes. “Please.. let me out of here. Please, Angeal.” She dared to address him with such informality and she was fearful of overstepping the bounds, but when his other hand cupped her face- she knew he was considering it.

“Angeal,” another voice said from behind and she swallowed hard when she saw a head of silver hair approach them quickly. Sephiroth’s ever watchful eyes didn’t miss the fact that his hands were on his supposed bride’s face and narrowed significantly. “May I ask what you’re doing?” It was more of a non-verbal warning to take his hands off of Persephone.

In an act of defiance, Angeal let his hands linger a little longer before they returned to his side. “I was looking for you. We’ve much to discuss.”

“Indeed we do,” his brother replied icily. Both of them left Persephone alone and walked deeper into the palace. Their footsteps took them further and further in towards the fountain where Sephiroth watched over all life forms. “Take care you don’t get too comfortable around  _ my _ bride to be.”

Angeal almost laughed. “She isn’t yours, Sephiroth, nor does she want to be. A false pretense would make any woman mad.”

“You would know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

Sephiroth remarked sharply. 

“You’re making a mistake.”

Sephiroth stopped and faced him. “My affairs are my own, brother. I suggest you leave it alone.”

Angeal stepped closer and their eyes locked. “We’re family, your affairs, unfortunately, affect both Genesis and I.”

“You never say that when Genesis caters to those  _ women _ .”

“That’s an entirely different situation… you know what, never mind.”

“As I thought, I’ve left your affairs alone. So I would appreciate it if you give me the same treatment.”

Sephiroth only gave him a disinterested look and they both carried on silently till they got to their destination. 

*******

As Angeal exited the palace, Persephone stepped from the shadows and ran towards him. Her hands gripped around his arm and he looked back in surprise. “My lord,” she panted, holding him back slightly. “I.. please don’t go.”

“I’m sorry, Persephone, I really am,” he tried pulling away but stopped when she didn’t relent. He could have easily ripped his arm from her grip, but something in her eyes gave him pause. 

“If you won’t help me,” she sniffed. “I will help myself.” Her eyes were resolute and it left him in awe, never had he seen a mortal woman so strong-willed in the face of adversity. “I’ll swim across the River Styx if I have to.”

She didn’t seem the type of person to lie about something so drastic and so he let out a sigh while stealing a glance behind her to make sure his brother wasn’t around. “Whatever you do,” he took her hand in his. “I warn you to take caution.”

He broke away as a white wing unfurled behind him and lifted him up into the void above. She stepped forward and felt her hope leave with him. Until, that is, she realized she held something cold in her palm. Opening her hand, she inhaled sharply when she saw two circular pieces of gold that glinted softly. 

Coin for the ferryman. 

*******

All she needed was a way to get past the guard dog of the underworld and as luck would have it, she found Sephiroth in the courtyard with a tremendous beast taking heel in front of him. It’s gigantic, muscular form was covered in glossy black fur and topped off with three identical heads that contained glowing coal for eyes. The hound leaned back and let rip a howl that shook the ground beneath her; Sephiroth had his bident in hand and with it, he brought the end of the staff down. The tapping noise made the beast sit at attention and she assumed this was his way of controlling him as any other man used a whistle.

All of Cerberus’ red eyes then fixed upon her and from their mouths she saw their teeth bared, fanged and yellowed from years of servitude. Sephiroth saw her and immediately slammed his staff onto the floor and made the hound stop growling at her. She steeled herself as she approached, feeling all three sets of the beasts eyes scrutinize her as she came closer to their master. As if to answer her question as to why his loyal servant was here, he answered without a prompt, “Sometimes a reminder is needed to show him who I am. He cannot blindly serve, after all.” 

Persephone stood beside him, her eyes never leaving Cerberus. “Can I touch him?” Sephiroth seemed surprised but declined her request. “Why not?” She tore her eyes from the beast and faced the god. “If I’m to be your wife, shouldn’t he know who I am?” 

She took his silence for approval and reached forward to hold her hand up to Cerberus. The three heads knelt down, curiously sniffing at the new blood that appeared before them; they bared their fangs but she didn’t flinch away; holding her hand up, she kept it there until they would recognize the scent and a soft smile appeared on her lips when the middle’s nose came close to her palm. Reaching forward, she now had a good idea of how large their teeth really were- and how easily they could rip her face into shredded linen if they wished it. But they weren’t hostile anymore as a large tongue rolled out of the middle’s mouth and lapped at her fingers. 

It emboldened her to caress their nose that felt cold and wet under her touch. She soon rubbed their heads in rotation and saw how the mythical beast that was portrayed as a fearsome guardian of the underworld turn into a mythical beast with puppy-like tendencies. When she stopped rubbing their heads, it let out a mournful howl and nudged her to continue- pushing her back with more strength than they’ve intended. 

“Cerberus,” Sephiroth chided them when he saw how she was sent backwards accidentally. “That’s enough. Heel.”

The three-headed beast sat up at attention and let out a minor whimper that sounded from all three of their throats. Three pairs of eyes looked down at her with sorrow and she turned to Sephiroth. “Be easy on him, I’m sure he would appreciate a head rub now and then.”

“It’s a beast,” he said without looking away from Cerberus. “It’s merely fulfilling the duty I intended him for.”

“Loyalty isn’t won by treating those under you as nothing more than something to be used,” she frowned. “A basis of respect is required.”

He watched as she whistled slowly and got Cerberus’ attention, rubbing the heads one at a time with cooing noises and words of encouragement. At first he wondered how they adapted to her so quickly and let her touch them so freely, but he stopped all speculation when he saw how her hands glowed faintly with gold and left trails of sparkling dust as she scratched him behind the ears. 

“Cerberus,” he commanded again. “Take your leave.”

The beast seemed hesitant to go as he was enjoying her doting too much, but got up to leave anyways. Under his giant paws, the ground shook and trembled underneath his weight as he turned tail and retreated into the darkness. Persephone let out a disappointed sigh. Another thing she was starting to enjoy was restricted by this man. 

Turning tail as Cerberus did, she walked back towards the palace until Sephiroth stopped her and took her hand. He inspected it with narrowed eyes, looking for something she couldn’t see. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“When did this start?” He said without taking his eyes off her hand. 

“When did what start?” She frowned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He searched her face and saw that she told the truth and returned her limb to her. “My apologies,” he said quietly and she huffed. “Persephone, why are you angry with me?”

She blinked. “Are you really asking me that question? Do you really not understand why I could possibly be upset?” His blank stare was enough of an answer for her and she crossed her arms. “I’m a prisoner here.  _ Your  _ prisoner to be exact.”

“You aren’t,” he stated. “You’re free to roam wherever you wish.”

“But only if I stick to this realm,” her frown deepened. “Which, of course, isn’t mine to begin with.  _ My world _ -” she pointed up, “-is right there. I don’t belong here.”

“All those who live eventually die,” he said coolly. “Thus you will end up right back where you started.”

She approached him close enough so that she could see the glowing flecks embedded between the sea-green of his eyes. Death wasn’t something that she feared from this man. “If it wasn’t for your brother and his constant need to be at the center of attention,” she quipped, remembering the tales she heard of Genesis and his incessant taste for the conspicuous. “And if it weren’t for your need to..” 

She stopped and looked away then walked back into the palace without bothering to finish her sentence. It would fall on deaf ears anyhow. 

Even if the god didn’t understand, he did his best to make her stay here enjoyable and as a sort of apology to her, Sephiroth constantly brought Cerberus around to let her see him which did excite her. The more the beast had seen her and became used to her scent, the better for her. 

*******

The days were long and horrible and blended together like one endless dark night. She would tell a week has passed when Sephiroth left to go ‘upstairs’ to take care of things. When he did though, she would take note and counted seconds that turned to to minutes that turned to hours. 18,000 seconds that equated to 300 minutes that equated to another tick mark she would scratch on the wall behind a curtain to keep track of the hours that passed. And when he came back, she would quickly scratch another tick before hiding her work. She did her tick marks on the mural she painted for him prior, disguised as blades of grass. When he kept leaving, she made sure the tick marks on the wall were accurate and was delighted when they were and provided her with an almost accurate number for her window of escape. 

She had only 5 hours to reach the underworld’s entrance.

Swinging her legs over the bed, she sat there and waited for Sephiroth to rise. And like clockwork, he did and looked to the projected stars of their shared room to see where he was needed today. He lingered on the bed just a little more and let his eyes rest on her body. Taking the hint, she crawled closer to him and took his face in her hands and brought it close to her lips. 

Something she learned about him during her observation, was how faster he returned home when she gave him a chaste and cold kiss. Vice versa, he was more comfortable taking his time when hers was slower and growing in passion. So she made this one filled with as much ardor as possible. Climbing onto his lap with her legs straddling his, she started out with kisses trailing up nis neck that soon ended up at his lips. His tongue came first to meet hers with his hand wrapping around her waist and holding her firmly as they kissed. 

If it weren’t for the fact that he forced her there, if it weren’t for the fact that she was held against her will..

She would’ve enjoyed this. 

The feeling of his muscled body against hers, his hands firmly gripping her waist and dragging her across his lap to feel his member hardening in expectation. Her labored breath as his teeth grazed her neck and his tongue slid across her flesh in doses strong enough to undo her completely. A part of her wanted him to take her again, to fuck her against the bed and grace this empty place with their sounds of lust- but before they could get any more intimate than they were, she stopped. 

Taking his hands, she pried them off as she slithered back under the sheets and closed her eyes, feigning tiredness. She squeezed her legs together as a familiar warmth grew there and ached for the man that’s been her first. Sephiroth watched her with longing but didn’t bother her to continue their intimacy. Getting up, he left her alone in the bed and continued on to carry through with his business upstairs. When she heard the familiar sound of a large wing unfurling and taking off, she quickly tossed the sheets off her body and ran outside. On the ground was a black feather and it was a signal for her that he really did take his leave. 

Turning around, she raced to the dead garden nearby and knelt by a dried bush with broken twigs as leaves. Her hands dug at the dirt until she felt solid objects which she quickly pulled out. Holding it in her hand, she wiped the dirt on her dress and sighed in relief when she saw a golden glint.

Her drachmae for the ferryman was still safe.

*******

Temi looked up as Persephone ran towards him. She had a mix of regret and sorrow on her face as she approached and that alerted him on what she was doing. Getting up, he gave her his best smile. He knew what she was up to, and it would be wrong of him to stop her. Plus, he wanted nothing but the best for his only friend here. 

“Don’t forget about me, ‘kay?” he said quietly. 

Persephone sniffed and hugged him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he reassured her with a squeeze. “Hurry up, before he comes back.” When their hug lasted too long, he pushed her gently away. “Persephone, go!”

She nodded, walking back while still facing him. She didn’t want to leave him here, but he wouldn’t be able to come with her. “Thank you,” she whispered breathlessly as she turned on her heels and ran like she never ran before.

18,000 seconds. 300 minutes. 5 hours. 

*******

The trek across the underworld was to be expected. Painful, long, but surprisingly, straight-forward. In no way was it obscured in anyway with the path leading further and further past streaming black rivers, crowded woods of dead trees, and crumbling rocks that looked to fall at any moment. Wayward wails were heard in the distance and howls of pain made her glance behind her back as if something was lurking there, waiting for her to turn around. 

It wasn’t long before a cave entrance bore deep into a large hill that blocked her path. She attempted to climb it but only ended up scraping her knee and tearing more of her clothes. Her eyes scanned the jagged ridges and found there to be no other way except right through the opening to the cave that looked a bit like an eyeless monster’s mouth. Taking a deep breath, she leaned over a little to see into the cave and saw nothing but the void. There wasn’t a hint of light in there and she was wondering if she was still going the right way. Another glance at her surroundings confirmed the horrible truth and she had no choice but to go forward. 

Breaking off a branch from a nearby tree, she felt it to make sure it was dry and ripped off a piece of her clothing to wrap around one end. A bright green fire was rising from one of the cracked formations in the ground and she held the clothed end of the torch right above it, waiting for it to catch flame. When the green enveloped the black fabric, she held it up near her body and shivered despite the slight warmth it gave off. Heading into the dark depths, she held her breath when the stink of maladapted corpses filled her nostrils. Something crunching underneath her sandals sent shivers up her spine, but she didn’t want to look for she already had an idea of what that noise belonged to. 

Her environment was illuminated with a sickly shade of green and whenever her eyes stared too far into the darkness ahead, her imagination played a cruel trick on her by mistaking the green fire for  _ his  _ eyes- peering at her from the walls and waiting to snatch her up at any moment. 

Only when she inhaled fresh air, did she realize she was heading towards an exit. And by the underworld’s standards, fresh air meant air that was slightly less dead than the one in this cave. She pushed forward and ignored the black mold that caked the walls heavily, giving it an almost slimy sheen and made her think she really was traversing the belly of a beast. Her other hand covered her nose as the stench got surprisingly worse and it only made her move faster, so fast that she stumbled upon something sticking out of the ground and dropped her torch. Catching her breath and inhaling the stink, she felt around for the torch’s handle and saw what it illuminated. 

A skull with half of its face still rotting away and being fed upon by carrion beetles. 

She bit her lips to prevent from letting out a sound. That would’ve explained the squishy object she felt earlier that went between her toes. 

Scrambling up, she grabbed the torch and ran. She no longer cared if her legs were being scraped by bones sticking from the ground nor the walls scratching her shoulder as she shimmied through its thing openings- she just wanted to leave. When she saw a circle ahead that was a lighter shade of black then all the rest, she knew that was the way out and gave herself a boost. 

Upon exiting that disgusting cave, she fell to the ground and was relieved to feel the ashy earth between her fingers. A sound of babbling water got her attention and she looked up to see another river of black stemming into six that divided the banks of the underworld. They were meant to symbolize the emotions of the dead as they were delivered into the underworld per the river they were rowed across. 

There was Acheron, the river of immeasurable pain and suffering. Legend told of how the ferryman was born from those very murky waters. 

Lethe, the river of forgetfulness. It’s said that a single drop of water from the cloudy, blue water could give the drinker amnesia and send their minds into oblivion.

Phlegethon, the river of fire that led towards Tartarus. Only reserved for the worst of sinners. 

Cocytus, the river of wailing. From where Persephone was standing, she could hear the cries of those who’ve just arrived. 

Oceanus, the river that stretched from horizon to horizon, binding Gaia. 

Then finally, situated in the midst between all other rivers, was the Styx. The river of hatred. During her time listening to the priestess above ground, she would hear them tell tales of the massive river. Of how it crossed the underworld approximately seven time, enough for the ferryman to decide where to place the passenger he was given.

Persephone followed the blackest river of them all, carefully avoiding the water when it tried to lap at her feet. Out of curiosity, she dipped the torch into the water and watched as the green flame was immediately snuffed out of existence and the black water seemed to form fingers as it dragged the rest of it in. If she didn’t let go of the torch, the river surely would’ve dragged her in as well. 

Traveling along the bank line, she noticed there was no sort of port that awaited her, but there was something sticking out against the foggy environment that made her senses go on high alert. 

A hooded figure standing on a large boat stood out against the gray mists rising from the river. Squinting her eyes, she made out other souls of the dead disembarking the vehicle before slowly trudging through the mud on the ground. Their light green silhouettes served as illumination while she hurried across to reach the boat. When she approached closer, the odor and rotting corpses filled her nose again and she squeezed her fist while trying to fight the urge to retch. 

As she got closer and closer, the hooded figure looked her way and she finally saw his face. Though the upper portion of it was concealed heavily by the tattered hood he wore, she saw an extremely unkept beard that tied itself into knots as well as a pointed and almost skeletal nose that poked out from the bush. His hands, skinny, and emaciated, were gripping onto a large black oar that seemed to be rotting right underneath his touch. When he moved his arms and the sleeves of his robe fell to reveal his forearms, she saw that they were so closely adhered to the bones and sinews underneath that she suspected he was nothing more than a skeleton with the skin sewed on. 

Charon the Ferryman’s nose was pointed towards her and for a moment she saw her eyes, or, where they were supposed to be. As there was nothing but empty sockets there, sitting right beneath the rim of his hood. 

Digging into her pocket, she quickly showed him the gold coins she had before she let shock take over her body. 

“Here,” she said. “Take me across the river, please.”

Charon let out a sigh and it sounded like wind rushing past the hollowed trunk of a tree. “You.. you don’t belong here.” 

She held her coins out. “Will you or won’t you?” The ferryman wasn’t the sort to let morals cloud his judgement, he was merely a mediator. He was also the type to let a bribe sway his opinion. 

“Very well,” he outstretched his hand to take the coins from her. “I expect.. to be paid double.. when I take your.. screaming soul back here..”

Persephone huffed and climbed aboard, but didn’t dare to sit down. She stayed standing even as the boat pulled forward with alarming force that almost knocked her off her feet. As the boat kept lurching forward, she finally washed away her pride and took a seat to watch the water ripple past them. She turned around to look at the distance she’s traveled and saw faint glow in the distance where the palace was. It was quite a distance she ran and only when she took her weight off her feet did she feel the cuts and callouses that formed on them. Wincing, she took her sandal off and saw blood drip down from a laceration that came from stepping on crushed bones back in the cave. Ripping off another piece of her dress, which was now just a glorified rag, she wrapped it around her foot and tied it tightly. 

It shouldn’t have been such a surprise that the underworld’s exit and entrance for souls was so relatively easy to navigate. After all, it wasn’t like the souls could go back to their original world even if they wanted to. A disadvantage for them but a boon for her. 

Leaning over the boat, she immediately retracted when she realized that the stench rose stronger from over the side than what she originally thought belonged to Charon. The water stunk like thousands of decomposing corpses have been tossed overboard and sank to the riverbed to rot for all eternity. 

She used both of her hands to cover her nose and squeezed her knees shut tightly, waiting for the boat ride to come to an end. Screeches of harpies flying overhead got her attention but she didn’t dare look up, instead, she leaned over and brought her forehead to her knees and used this moment to catch her breath. 

For the whole time here, she ran or jogged or even walked a pace that was more than leisurely. After all, her time was limited so why would she waste it?

Inhaling, she tried to recount the seconds in her head. If she was completely accurate, which she doubted, she had about a little under one hour left. Hopefully she wasn’t under her count. 

The boat lurched again and she finally looked up to see other side of the river and felt the boat hit the shore. If this was how Charon always found the ground, then she was surprised that this vessel didn’t just break down already with how careless the driver was. Getting up quickly, she hopped off the boat and turned to see Charon staring off into the distance to await more passengers. Without a second thought, she hurried up and followed the path upwards where she heard howling in the distance. The next hurdle of her challenging escape.

The ground beneath her shook and she knew he was close. She was sure he picked up her scent even before she arrived back onto land. In front of her were groups of souls that slowly trudged through the piles of ashes and she followed their trail of whispers to try and find where they entered. It wasn’t long before she was met with three pairs of glowing eyes and she froze in her place. 

Cerberus growled at first, spotting her opaque body in the group of translucents that passed by her as if she was the ghost. He growled softly and approached her, the souls moving out of his way as his large black paws trampled the dirt. His canines showed as he snarled but stopped when he recognized her. Lowering his head slowly, she tentatively reached up and stroked the middle one’s head.

“Good boy,” she scratched him behind the ears. “You remember me, right?” The middle one barked and licked her hand, enveloping her fingers completely with its large tongue. She smiled at their apparent playfulness. All these years they must’ve just wanted someone to play with them, even one such as fearsome as Cerberus. “You’ll let me go, right boy?”

Cerberus barked again and her ears rang slightly at how loud he was. Stepping to the side slowly, she reached the other side and smiled up the large hound while giving attention to the other two heads that vied for her affection. They whimpered when she backed away and followed her up the hill but was stopped when she raised her hand. Taking a few steps back, she sighed in dismay when Cerberus followed. Her eyes then gleaned a stick nearby and she quickly picked it up. It was as tall as her and she began tapping it against the ground in the same manner Sephiroth did. 

“Cerberus,” she repeated, trying to mimic his master’s cold tone. “Heel!” The hound immediately backed, ears flat against all three heads as she continued tapping. This gave her an idea as she tried another command. “Stay!”

Cerberus didn’t move from his spot and she took a step back, one after another until she was a sizable distance. She never turned her back until the last moment when she felt warm air grace her shoulders and she almost teared up at the feeling. She was so close. 

Glancing behind her, she saw the incline lead to a portal that was well lit and looked to be an imperfect circle of light in a wall of black. She gulped and turned her eyes back towards Cerberus who was still obediently sitting with what appeared to be puppy eyes. Even as he sat on the ground, the souls still passed by him in an almost perfect single-file line. Only when she felt incredibly close did she take a deep breath…

...and made a run for it. 

Dropping the stick, she heard Cerberus bark in surprise and the ground began shaking underneath her. He was running after her. She picked up the pace and flinched when her feet screamed at her with the cuts opening up more and leaving bloodied prints on the ground. But she couldn’t stop. Not until she got where she needed to be.

Feet slamming on the ground, her breaths left her in painful exhales as she could feel Cerberus come closer and closer. She could hear him barking, as loud as a storm, right behind her. Right ahead of them, she could see the light turn the black into white and a threshold formed to separate the underworld from the realm of the living.

At the last minute, just as Cerberus’ great paws almost swiped at her, she dove and crossed the threshold with just seconds to go. She panted and sat up, seeing Cerberus stopped at the imaginary line- howling incessantly. He pawed at the invisible wall between them and she heard him whimpering and his noses trying to nudge it open. A part of her felt regretful when she saw how those menacing eyes turned sorrowful at her loss. Swallowing, she forced herself up and backed away slowly. She uttered a quick apology and turned away from the sight.

Ahead of her was a strange path that rose from the ground of what seemed to be a large cave. Droplets spilled onto her head and she glanced around to see dark formations of rocks that formed silhouette-like figures. There wasn’t any sound, save for her own breaths and the water dropping from above and onto the stone below. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and she made her way up, passing by cave paintings that were there before she was even born. Step after step, light filled her vision more and it wasn’t the magical kind she saw earlier- but the kind she thought she’d never see again. Holding her breath, she pinched herself to make sure this wasn’t a poorly conceived dream and if she woke up, she’d still be wrapped up comfortably in Sephiroth’s sheets. 

Climbing up, she broke into another sprint while ignoring the stabbing pain in her legs and feet. The smell of fresh salt filled her nose and she burst out of the rocky cave and fell down upon white sands. She let out the breath she was holding and sat up with her knees still on the ground. In front of her was the ocean, beautiful and blue and smelled fresh of brine. Inhaling deeply, she was delighted to take in the fresh air and buried her hands into the warm grains below.

Something warm streamed down from her eyes and she let them fall onto the sand, turning them darker in color.

“I made it,” she breathed and sniffed. “I made it.”

*******

Sephiroth stepped into his palace and noted the absolute silence. Normally there would be humming, or the rustling of clothes as Persephone moved around the place as she explored. But he heard nothing, and this concerned him. Walking towards his throne, he stopped when he saw something bright and new from the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw small orange flowers painted on her mural. It wasn’t there before and must’ve been added on at a time he wasn’t present. They were miniscule and clustered into umbrella-like formations that stemmed from bright green leaves. To him they didn’t mean anything and thought nothing of it and as such, turned away to find his woman. 

But for someone as versed in botany as Persephone, she painted those as a secret message she knew he could never decipher. She painted butterfly weeds. They symbolized only one thing: ‘Let me go’. 


	7. VII: Cornflowers

Persephone was besought with all the sounds and sights of the mortal world. Water crashing in soft waves amongst the white beaches of this land; colorful blooms dotted the green landscapes that felt soft between her battered feet; laughing couples that ran along the shore and splashed each other as well as other people that were very much alive. 

She had taken all of this for granted once. Never again, she vowed herself, never again will she be ungrateful for this beautiful world she was born into. 

Taking shelter underneath a tree, she stopped to think about something and the realization of her reality made her heart sink. She couldn’t return back home, she was a wanted woman. As stupid as the crime may be, it was considered a serious capital offense to break things that belonged to the temples- or supposedly, the gods. What she wouldn’t give for a chance to let Genesis have a piece of her mind.. 

A frustrated groan left her and she angrily plucked at the grass beside her. What could she do now? She didn’t dare contact any of her friends back home, she would have to move and find somewhere else to live besides the great city of Midgar. 

Her thoughts of self-imposed fugitive exile was interrupted when she spotted a line of people dressed in black robes. Marching along to a beat, they approached the harbor she happened upon earlier and saw them get ready to board. She didn’t think much of it until she saw a shocking head of red hair stand out from the others.

_It couldn’t be!_ She got up and ran down to the beach, feet sinking into the sand as she got on her tiptoes to try and search the crowd for that red hair again. When she spotted it, she gasped. 

“Reno!!” She called and tried to flag him down. “Over here!!”

The redhead looked in the direction where his name was called and his large blue eyes widened in surprise upon seeing her. “Perse!!” he shimmied through the other robed members and approached her. “What are you doing all the way out here? Midgar’s that-a way,” he pointed at the dirt path they were just marching on minutes ago. “Where you been anyways? Haven’t seen you in ages! Rude got worried too when you stopped visiting our place.”

She hesitated. “I can’t go back to Midgar. I kinda.. got in trouble a few weeks ago.” 

Reno made a face, moving his spiky red hair from his forehead but was distressed as they fell back into the place they once were. “Few weeks? Perse. You went missing for a few months.”

She froze with horror. “Seriously..? A few months?” No way. It’d been only a few weeks, she swore by it. Unless staying in the underworld can have an effect on how one perceived time. The very thought made her shiver. 

Reno clapped her on the shoulder. “I’m just kiddin’, you see your face? You looked so scared!”

“Oh,” she sighed in relief then puffed up her cheeks. “That’s rude you know!” 

“No it isn’t,” Reno grinned then pointed to another man in black, he was tall and had a bald head with a closely trimmed beard. “ _That’s_ Rude.”

She pushed him playfully, smiling ear-to-ear because she finally had someone else to talk to. “Where are you Turks going?” Leaning in closer, she brought her hand up to her mouth as she whispered, “On a top secret mission?”

He leaned forward to whisper back. “Very top secret,” he then flicked her forehead and she rubbed the offended part with a pout. “Going to Kythera Island to make some offerings to the Goddess of Love. They’re hoping it’ll help us out in the war. Don’t see how it will though, how is love gonna let us fight harder?”

Kythera Island, birthplace of the Goddess of Love and known all around to be a land of neutrality. Even the gods weren’t allowed to desecrate the island with their personal affairs. It was a perfect getaway. 

“Can I come with you?” She pleaded. “I’ll help on the ship, just let me on!” 

Reno raised an eyebrow. “You want to come? Why?”

“I told you,” she stuck her tongue out. “I’m a fugitive.”

“You? Hah! Good one, but the answer is still no.” 

Crossing her arms, she frowned. “Mind if I ask your boss then?”

“Rufus isn’t going to agree,” Reno blinked when he realized she wasn’t in the same joking manner he was in. “Seriously? Why would you want to leave Midgar?”

She held a finger to her lips. “Shh! I’m a fugitive on the run. Now pretty please?”

Reno rolled his eyes. “Fine. Hold on a second.” He turned around and marched up to a man dressed in a silken white robe with pale golden hair swept back. She saw the gestures Reno made as he spoke to him and was a bit unnerved when the man with the pale gold hair never took his icy blue eyes away from her. Reno came back with a triumphant smile and she already guessed that she’d have to earn her sea legs today. 

“Good news, boss said you can come along.”

“Great!” She grinned and moved forward until he stopped her and her face fell. “Don’t tell me there’s bad news.”

“You have to go with him to Aerith’s temple when we land, as a.. consort,” he whispered. 

_Of course there’d be a catch_. “Fine, that’s not so bad I guess. Temporarily, right?” 

“Yeah yeah, nothing long term.”

A breath of relief exited her lungs. “Let’s get a move on then!” 

*******

“Everything okay?” Rude approached her on the deck, his earrings dangled in the harsh sunlight that others avoided but she enjoyed thoroughly. He brought forth a blanket for her, “Here, thought you needed this.”

“Thank you,” she took it from him and wrapped it around her shoulders. To anyone that saw her onboard one of the finest triremes in this port alongside military men in black would assume they were transporting a witch- with her wild hair and torn dress and bloodied legs. It was a miracle that Rufus even allowed her within ten feet of this thing.

“How’s your sea legs?” He asked her, dark brown eyes observing her.

“Nonexistent,” she admitted. “Why? It looks like smooth sailing from here.”

“Never know,” he shrugged. “The ocean is always fickle.” He turned away to see to other affairs but stopped and looked towards her, “Rufus wants you up near the seat with him.”

She was alarmed. “Really?” Her fingers began brushing through her hair and tried to make herself look more presentable. Now she just looked like a servant with combed hair. Following Rude, she saw Reno talking with Rufus until he saw her approach. 

“Hey Perse, you’re at the pilot’s seat. Exciting, huh?” He motioned to the large space separating the upper deck from the lower. “We should make an offering to the god before leaving though.”

She bit her lip nervously. “Which one?”

He scoffed and pointed his finger at the large blue expansion beyond them. “Which do you think?” 

She knew. She just didn’t want to. Then again.. _he_ was the reason she could’ve gotten out. Following his lead towards the side of the ship, she watched him toss a few gold coins into the sea and clap his hands together. “O Lord of the Sea, watch over us… uhh.. and make sure we don’t drown and stuff. Yeah. That should be good, right?”

“With _that_ prayer?” Persephone snorted. “I’d be surprised if he doesn’t come up personally and drown _you_.”

“Yeah yeah, can it,” he messed up her amateurly brushed hair, reverting her back to a sea witch. “Just sit tight. It’ll be a couple hours till we land again.”

“Okay,” she nodded obediently and watched Reno walk off to bark orders at some of the ones stationed to row the trireme below deck. Before going to the pilot’s seat, she leaned over and saw her face reflected poorly on the water’s surface. Inhaling, she thought of a prayer to say. She didn’t even have a special offering like Reno’s, but she hoped her gratitude was enough. “Thank you,” she said softly, pausing then removed the ribbon from her hair. Though she initially thought she had nothing to offer the god, maybe a figurative token would be good. Tossing it into the ocean, her hair blew softly in the salted winds as the water absorbed the ribbon and sank below the surface. 

Brushing her hair to one side of her face, she walked over to Rufus as the man regarded her from his makeshift throne on the ship. Wooden but embellished with paint, it still contained a sense of regality that didn’t diminish under the material. His light blue eyes merely washed over her and she smiled nervously, bowing her head in respect. 

“Hello, my name is-“

“I know what your name is already,” Rufus waved away her introduction. “Persephone. Reno’s told me all about you.”

“Oh, I-I see,” she said with a tight smile. _Bit rude, but I’ve been through worse._ “Thank you anyways, for letting me on.”

He looked incredibly bored. “When we land, I’ll have someone take care of your..” he paused to find the word as his pupils took in more of her haggard appearance. “Look.”

She feigned another smile and curtsied. “I would be ever so grateful.” Saying no more, she took a spot beside his seat and folded her dress underneath her knees so that it wouldn’t scrape against the wood. The boat lurched forward and though this trireme was much smaller than the boat Charon carried her on- it had less impact. Her body didn’t move so violently with this vessel’s whims as she had on the other one. 

Tucking her arms over her knees, she heard a drum sound off from below and the trireme began moving forward from the dock. “Okay guys, you know the drill!” Reno yelled. “Just row to the beat of the drum!” 

An affirmative chorus sounded from below and they began moving faster. A cool breeze soon washed over her face and she found it to be incredibly refreshing. All the air in the underworld was always so lackluster and lifeless, but now she was able to enjoy the elements at their rawest. 

Rufus seemed to sense her excitement. “You can explore the ship, just don’t get in anyone’s way.”

Without another word, she got up, eager to see white sea foam become separated by the trireme’s harsh movements through the soft blue blanket of Gaia’s planet. It was a wonderful sight. She’d never been on a ship before, only ever watching it from afar from the pier either with herself or with friends. It was exhilarating and even as time passed through the day as she rode, she still found something new to be fascinated by. Whether it be the birds, Reno’s unending jokes, or dolphins jumping in the air to catch up with them- she loved it all. 

Watching from the stow, she thought she saw a giant tail belonging to a shark and marveled at its size. It would surely be a horrible fate to end up in the water with a large predator such as that. 

She soon passed the time by giving names to all the other people on the ship ranging from regular names to the downright weird. Of course, she based it all on what she saw them doing: stringing up rope (she named that one Roper), fanning Rufus (she named him Fannelia), and one who wandered the deck and was obviously lost with no idea of what he should be doing though he claimed he did (she lovingly named him.. Lostero, but later shortened and changed it to Loser). 

The sun was high in the sky and when she was sure no one was looking, she beamed up at the large celestial body and waved. “You’re doing a great job, Zack!” She whispered to herself, hoping that he could hear her and she had a feeling he did. 

“Who ya talkin’ to?” Reno appeared beside her. 

“None of your business,” she batted her eyes in feign innocence and he turned to have his back leaning against the wooden rail. His long strands of hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that now dangled over the ship’s edge and she wouldn’t be surprised if the shark she saw earlier swam up to take a bite out of it. “How close are we?”

“Uhh,” he looked at his sandals as if they were a sundial. “Dunno. Maybe a couple more hours..” He trailed off and looked up at the sky. “Unless that slows us down.”

“What?” She followed his gaze and saw the darkening clouds that made its way toward them- and rather quickly. “Where did that even come from??”

“Shit,” Reno pulled her away from the edge and pulled her up back towards the upper deck. “Take cover here, storm’s comin’!”

“We got more than the storm to worry about,” Rude said as he approached them and pointed off to the right of the ship. “We have pirate ships coming.”

“Pirates?” Rufus sighed and seemed more irritated than concerned. “Take care of them quickly.”

“Persephone,” Reno guided her to stand by the railing leading to the stern. “Stay here, they won’t get you if you’re crouched down!”

“But-“

“Do as he says,” Rude got a shield out from one of the side chests and lifted it up as other men got out their javelins and bows. “You’re safe if you stay there.”

Nodding, she did as she was told and crouched but kept her head up just enough to see black sails on the horizon. They rose from masts that planted onto dark wooden ships that headed towards them like a group of predators ready to feed. Her heart began to beat fast. The consequence of her death meant more to her than the possible pain the pirates would no doubtedly bring upon her- she would be stuck in the underworld again with no other choice than to remain there forever. 

Men aboard the deck raised their arms, drawing their bows with arrows tipped in fire. As the pirates drew ever closer, she saw their passengers that had on surly faces and tattered clothing. Their ships seemed to come from a mix of different nations- victims of their pillaging. She closed her eyes and leaned back into her hiding spot. 

Persephone didn’t dare to pray in fear that the wrong god would hear her. 

“Brace!!”

A voice, one she didn’t know, yelled loudly and she flexed her body for impact. Suddenly, the ship rocked to the left and she flinched when the sound of splintering wood deafened the panicked shouts of the sailors. Daring to look, she saw that it wasn’t their ship that was destroyed, it was the other. Their ship had turned and rammed the other right in the middle, leaving only two more. 

“On the left, they’re coming in fast!”

The storm above had seen to it that the ship she was on became the eye as dark swirls melded in and completely erased the sunny skies she’d seen earlier. In response, the ocean began to toss and turn, coming to life as if it were a giant that’s been disturbed. If it weren’t enemy ships crashing into them, it was the waves. From her position, she constantly got sprayed with salt water and soaked her completely. It was followed up with winds that made her shiver and clutch herself tighter as her world suddenly became filled with war cries and cracking wood and barking orders. 

The storm got even worse and she feared for everyone’s safety on the ship. It was just her luck that this would happen right after her escape. If she had the time, she would laugh about how sour her fate was. 

“Agh!” Reno cried as an arrow plunged into his right shoulder and sent him back. 

“Reno!!” Persephone abandoned her post and ran to her friend, picking his head up in her arms and holding him on her lap. “Stay with me!” She wrapped her hand around the shaft of the arrow, unsure whether to pull it out or keep it in. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered through gritted teeth, blood seemed to soak into his hair and dyed it a darker shade of red. “Get back..!”

“No, I’m not leaving you!” She finally decided to take out the arrow from his shoulder and he winced as she did. Discarding it to the side, she ripped a piece of her own dress and used it to wrap it around the wound. “You’ve been through worse, right? This is nothing.”

He chuckled and already she could see blood seep through the fabric. “Comes with the job I guess.” 

“Reno! Persephone! Brace yourselves!” Rude yelled at them and she leaned over instinctively to cover Reno’s body with her own as their ship got rocked over again. 

“Damn, they’re not letting us go easily, huh?” Reno grunted. 

From above, a bolt of lightning descended from the skies and struck another pirate ship, burning its mast down and causing it to come crashing down onto the deck. The pirates who decided they were better off dealing with the sea rather than the fire jumped off the ship but were soon met with the gaping maws of great white sharks. 

Persephone saw one jump from the surface in a flash of gray and white and then disappear into a pool of red. All screams were immediately drowned seconds after being released. 

“We’ve got one more to go,” Reno said as he sat up and counted enemy ships. “Looks like we might make it through this.”

Arrows hailed down from the sky and Persephone saw them come rather quickly. Taking Reno’s shield, she raised it above her head to protect herself and her friend as the arrows pounded away at the leather covered metal. 

“Ah gods, here they come again!” 

As a last stand, the remaining pirate ship were battering up for another hit; rowing towards them with all their force. A lone archer was on the deck and had his arrow aimed for Rufus, seeing this, she ran towards the man and pushed him down to get out of the line of sight. In one quick procession, the arrow missed but not without leaving a mark on her arm that dripped red as the ship collided into theirs and made the vessel tremble viciously.

Persephone lost her balance and as the ship tipped left and then right- it sent her tumbling overboard. 

Reno scrambled up and went to the side, searching the water. “Persephone!!!” He cried, blue eyes frantically looking for signs of her but was pulled back by Rude as another volley of arrows hit them. 

Below the surface, Persephone tried to cover her mouth to prevent losing her breath- an effort that proved to be futile as the salt water came rushing into her lungs regardless. 

Blood rose from the cut on her arm that rose above her as if they were her own personal clouds, dissipating into something that looked like fine grains of sand that was quickly washed away in strange patters by the currents. Panic settled in as she saw figures in the dark of the water and she tried to swim up but was pushed down by the force of the sea. Even in the deep she could hear the storm rumble overhead, not yet yielding. Her body was thrown further and further into the darkness below and she tumbled, making her feel more lightheaded with the mix of blood loss and absence of oxygen. 

Her eyes closed slowly as the remaining spaces of her lungs began to be filled. _Just my luck_ were her last thoughts before losing her consciousness to the deep. She expected to see green eyes when she awoke again. 

*******

“She’s awake, my lord. We’ve brought her as you requested.”

“Thank you, I’ll take it from here.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? Bringing her here? What if Sephiroth-“

“You’re dismissed.”

Persephone felt her body being moved as a set of muscular arms picked her up and held her fast. Her chest hurt as well as her arms and legs ached terribly. Her eyelashes fluttered before opening and the first thing she saw was the ocean’s abyss- or at least that’s what she thought initially. 

Instead they were eyes, with pupils with lighter colors streaking the irises. Next came the dark hair that went down to the chin and the strong jaw that accompanied it. She exhaled when she realized who it was. 

“I’m honored you would rescue a peon such as myself,” she smiled weakly before her eyes widened as she recalled the events prior to her awakening. “Is Reno and Rude-”

“They’re fine, don’t worry.”

Persephone relaxed in his arms, waiting to see where Angeal would take her next. “The storm was your fault.”

“It wasn’t intended for you,” he said, looking straight ahead. “It only ever struck the pirates, right?”

She thought back to how the waves and lightning seemed to actively avoid her ship and target the ones attacking them. This gave her comfort. “And did Genesis help? With the thunder and lightning?”

He let out a light chuckle and she felt it vibrate from his broad chest. “I can make storms just fine without my brother’s help.” His eyes gazed down at her, “Congratulations are in order. I didn’t expect you to actually make it out of the underworld.”

“I couldn’t have done it without your help so.. thanks.” 

“That won’t be necessary. It was only two gold coins. Plenty more where that came from.” They walked up the stairs and she had a chance to look around at her surroundings. Angeal’s palace was everything she thought of as the perfect dwelling for the lord of the seas. Pillars of white sandstone held up stained glass mosaics that were bordered by more sandstone; sea glass veined the floor they walked on and shimmered everytime a ray of light from above hit it; corals of various shape and colors were planted in vases that seemed to come from different periods of time in human history; there were open spaces between the pillars that had a perfect view to the ocean from any angle anyone chose to stand from. It was beautiful. 

The pillars also seemed to block the rest of the ocean out with her being able to breathe normally here as if by magic. She watched as creatures of the deep swam around the pillars, unbothered by the lack of water but never swimming in front of Angeal as a sign of respect. From afar, she saw large tails disappear momentarily that she thought belonged to equally large fish- but was surprised to see a human torso appear on top of it. 

“Mermaids?” She breathed. One of them, the one with flowing, dark hair and deep chestnut skin peered at her curiously before swimming away to join the others who were equally as beautiful. 

“They brought you here,” he told her. “Kept you alive, but barely. I still need to see to your wounds.” Persephone eyed him carefully and he caught her suspicions. “Don’t worry. I don’t intend to keep you here. Just let me patch you up.” 

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

He had an amused smirk on his face. “Do I look like my brother to you?” 

They soon arrived on a balcony that overlooked a deep, dark trench. It contained a small fountain with a tiny cherub pouring what seemed to be an endless supply of water from his ewer. A iridescent shimmer hovered over them like a bubble and he set her down on one of the velvet pillows as he knelt down in front of her to inspect her leg. He tenderly lifted her leg up by her ankle and the other one under her knee. Slowly, he bent it into an angle and she flinched and let out a small yelp. 

“You sprained it,” he noted. 

“Yes, well, falling off a ship in the middle of a storm might do that to somebody,” she retorted. 

This elicited another laugh from him. “Did you talk like this to Sephiroth too? I would love to see that.”

“I wouldn’t,” she hissed and gripped onto the pillow when he pressed down on a bruise too hard. “I know gods aren’t accustomed to wounds, but that hurt a bit.”

“My apologies,” he muttered. “It’s been a while.” 

“Since?”

He remained silent as he cupped his hand to retrieve water from the cherub’s basin and spread it onto her legs. She thought it was water at first but quickly saw it thicken into a paste-like cream before disappearing into her leg. All of her cuts quickly healed and the bruises turned back to her skin color and no longer felt painfully tender. Lifting her leg up more, he saw the state of her feet and from the look on his face, the wounds there were far worse than the ones on her legs. 

“Cerberus is a fast runner,” she explained. “I had to give it my all to be at least a little more quicker than him.”

He laughed again. “You’re a remarkable woman,” he said before massaging more of the water onto her heels. “Your ship was headed for Kythera, right?”

“Yes. At least it was before the storm.”

His eyes met hers. “If I hadn’t intervened then those pirates would have boarded your ship, killed your friends and would have taken you to do things you would most definitely not enjoy.”

She sighed. “I suppose I owe you for that one too.”

“As I said, no need. You were better off not heading there anyways.”

“Why?”

“It may be neutral to mortals as it is to gods, but do you think Sephiroth would care? And if he found you were taking refuge there, Aerith isn’t strong enough to take him on.”

Contemplating this, she found her plan of exile to be quickly crumbling at her feet. “So where would I go? Would Sephiroth really drag me back down there?”

Angeal let go of her leg and eyed her. “You don’t know him like I do.”

This alone sent shivers up her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself. 

That same look of empathy crossed his eyes, the same one he had on before he gave her those coins. “If you’d like, you can stay here,” he saw alarm rise in her face and held up a hand. “Only if you want to. I won’t force you.” He gestured to a school of mermaids swimming overhead, “If it helps, you can ask them to take you back up to any shore whenever you want. But I can’t guarantee your safety on land.”

She looked up to see the mermaids with their hair floating around their slender bodies gracefully and they looked back. They were different sizes as some were much taller than others with different colored tails with a rainbow sheen to their scales, all of them from a different spectrum of the rainbow. They whispered and eyed Persephone, giggling together before swimming away, some to the deep trench and the others to the surface. 

Inhaling, she nodded. “It seems I’ve no other choice.” She faced him, “I’ll stay here for now, if you’d let me.”

Taking another handful of the water, he rubbed it onto her arm where the arrow hit her earlier and waited for it to heal completely. “My home is yours, Persephone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cornflowers were given to someone as a means of saying 'be gentle with me'.


	8. VIII: Camellia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camellias denote desire.

Angeal was sweet. Constantly checking up on her to make sure she was okay. She spent most of her time dangling her healed legs over the edge of one of the balconies from his palace. The one with the rushing waterfall that defied the ocean’s natural laws and plummeted into the abyss below with pure force. He also always kept an eye on her when she did something particularly dangerous, such as petting one of his great whites as if they were puppies (he stood by with steeled eyes focused on the predators to make sure they didn’t do anything); careening over the edge and found that she could easily fall as if she was on an edge of a cliff, yet she swam up and felt as if she was flying (he waited for her to regain her footing with bated breath); insist on keeping the mermaids with her company (he would stiffen when their attention was drawn to him before looking away and giggling audibly).

Overall, he allowed her freedom to do whatever it is she wanted to do. If she wanted to leave, she would consider it- but only after she thought of the idea of being found did she change her mind quickly. Though, Angeal sensed she wanted to leave and explore many more areas instead of being stuck in just one place. He had an idea to ask the others to watch her- but only him and Genesis had the strength to hold back Sephiroth. And so he mostly kept it a secret and asked his creatures to watch for the god of the dead if he thought to look for her there. 

“Angeaaal,” Persephone said in a sing-song voice as she appeared behind him as he sat on his throne contemplating, she laughed when she saw his face set heavily with concern. “You’re always so serious, everything alright?”

“Yes,” he relaxed in her presence, seeing how her bare feet danced over the floor as she twirled. She healed almost completely and moved effortlessly now. Sparkling white fabric that mimicked seafoam gliding around her ankles followed by a sea-green dress that changed color depending on the lighting in the room. Her hair was done up in an intricate braid held up with a sharpened piece of vibrant coral with half of it down and flowing over her shoulders like waves. A necklace of pearls tied in with string rested around her neck and clattered with her collarbones every time she hopped, skipped, or jumped. 

“That dress looks good on you,” he noted. 

“Hm?” She turned around and had a smile on her face, tilting her head with her hands folded behind her back. “Well you have good taste. Anything’s better than the rags I had on before.” 

Walking close to him, she placed her hands on her knees and inspected his arms closely. “They were right, you have pretty intense muscle structure.”

“I- excuse me?” 

Grinning, she backed away. “I thought it was all gossip, but they were right.”

“‘They’?”

“The mermaids of course,” Persephone laughed. 

“Ah,” he nodded. “They tend to do that.”

“I know, they’ve said a lot of other things as well.”

Angeal leaned his head on his fist and looked upon her with amusement. “What else have you heard?”

Placing a finger over her lips, she winked. “I don’t kiss and tell, my lord.”

When he wanted to protest to try and find out what they said to her, a school of mermaids swam by and lined up near a column to wave at her. 

“Perse! C’mon!!” One of the mermaids, the same one she saw on her first time here, the one with long, dark hair and deep chestnut skin called her over. 

Persephone responded to the call and ran to them. “Coming!” 

Angeal had a smile on his face as he watched the mermaids pull Persephone up into their group and swarmed the mortal woman in a cluster of iridescent scales and wavy hair. He sat back and felt content for a moment before something appeared in the peripherals of his vision- an eagle. 

Frowning, he got up and walked over to the avian. Brown feathers layering over pristine white ones- he immediately recognized it as his brother’s. And him sending an eagle to the depths of the ocean where it didn’t belong meant one thing: a meeting. 

Closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, he turned his head to see Persephone content with her circle of new friends before leaving to depart to Olympus. 

*******

“Why’d you call me here?” Angeal approached Genesis and his brother greeted him with a dark expression. 

“Is Sephiroth not with you? 

He made a face. “Why would he be-“

A rush of cold wind stopped him from continuing and they both turned to see Sephiroth appear in a cluster of dark feathers. His eyes were more disconcerting than usual and his face was set in a heavy expression that told them more than he could ever say. 

“Ah, there you are,” Genesis smiled. 

“Persephone’s gone,” was all he said and both Genesis and Angeal shared a look. 

Genesis frowned while Angeal remained still. “What do you mean ‘gone’?” 

“She..” they watched him inhale slowly. “Escaped.”

At this, the lord of the heavens had a devious smirk on his face. “How did she manage that?”

Sephiroth glowered at him. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Escaping the underworld, now that’s quite a feat. I say you should let her go. If she did that, then she must’ve really not enjoyed being with you, right dear brother?”

Angeal watched Genesis goad Sephiroth and expectantly watched Sephiroth’s eyes darken more with his pupils getting thinner and thinner until they formed a black cut on his sea-green eyes. As usual, Gen was being an ass. 

“How about I help you find a new wife? I’ll see to it that she’s much easier to-“

“I want no other,” Sephiroth cut him off. “She’s different.” 

“Humans are all the same,” Genesis scoffed. “What makes this one so special? She’s got spirit, I’ll give her that. But nothing more.”

Angeal smiled inwardly as he reflected on those words.  _ If only he knew _ . “Well what do you insist on doing about it?” He truly didn’t want to know, but if he was to protect Persephone, then he would need to see what his brother had planned. 

“I don’t know,” Sephiroth admitted with a tinge of shame to his voice. “I don’t sense her anywhere close. The lifestream’s fountain didn’t even alert me to her whereabouts.”

“Is that so?” Genesis held his fist to his chin in contemplation. “How interesting,” he said as he cast his gaze towards Angeal. “Well. Do let us know if we can help you recapture your prisoner, brother mine.”

“She’s not my prisoner,” the god of the undead seethed silently. 

At this Angeal looked at him with disbelief, which he caught. “Are you sure about that?” He said with a stern stare.

Sephiroth’s shoulder squared as he returned the glare to the god of the seas. “Last I saw, you were putting a hand on my bride before she disappeared. Is it a coincidence?”

Angeal’s jaw straightened. “No. As always, you’re too paranoid.”

“Now now, let’s calm down,” Genesis stepped between them. “Persephone can’t be wandering too far. Give it time, if her human self can’t return to you, then her soul will- and this time, you can keep her for good.”

Angeal held his breath. Even if Persephone managed to evade Sephiroth for the rest of her mortal life, death would come for her in the form of either age or disease or accident and she would be captured once more with no hope of escape. 

“I want the rest of her human years to be mine,” Sephiroth muttered under his breath. 

“Unless you find a way to make her immortal,” Genesis offered with a condescending smile. There were so few ways to do just that. Immortality was a dangerous game and was made exclusive to a select few, gods in particular. 

“We’ll see,” Sephiroth said as a dark portal opened up behind him. “If you have nothing else you need of me, I’m going to look for her.” Disappearing without another word, Genesis and Angeal watched him leave then looked to each other. 

“Is something wrong?” The god of the heavens asked the god of the seas. “You look rather troubled.”

“It’s nothing,” he assured the other and turned away. Though Genesis was a troublemaker first, he knew his brother wasn’t blind nor deaf- but he still didn’t want to confirm what he may have already suspected. Looking towards the horizon made visible from Olympus, Angeal saw the moon rise high in the sky, evidence that Cloud was making his rounds and leaving the god of the sun to do as he liked till the next turn of the planet. 

The thing about Zack was that you didn’t have to search long for him. All you had to do was follow the sounds of his laughter and search for the bright rays that didn’t belong especially in the middle of the night. 

Using these hints long since learned to him, Angeal found Zack and the sun god was surprised at his arrival. 

“What’s up?” He said with that usual casual tone. 

Taking a deep breath as well as a leap of faith, Angeal approached him and told him what was on his mind with the sun god’s bright blue eyes widening with each passing word.

*******

Large gusts of wind startled Persephone as she turned to the side and saw Angeal walk through with Zack following behind. She held her breath as the god of the sun’s blue eyes widened at her appearance here then ran towards her with arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up. 

“You did it, you escaped!” He spun her around and didn’t let go. “How’d you do it?” 

“With some help,” she glanced towards Angeal’s direction and Zack did the same. 

“Wow, you really pulled through man. I knew you weren’t completely heartless!” Zack said with a grin. 

Angeal frowned. “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not..” he turned his attention to the woman. “Sephiroth is looking for you and he won’t stop until he finds you. I think Genesis has his suspicions as to what happened, but I’m not completely sure.”

Her expression darkened. “I figured as much. Is that where you went earlier?” she said, referring to his trip to Olympus to which he nodded solemnly.

“Is there a way we can protect her from him?” Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I mean, you’re his brother right? Isn’t there something we can do?”

“Even if there was, we can’t protect her forever,” said Angeal. “Mortal lives are fleeting,” the moment he said that, he saw how a storm brewed behind her eyes. 

Stepping forward, she put her hands together in a motion of prayer and held it to her chest. “I know my life won’t be as long as yours, but please- I need your help.” 

In a moment of heartfelt sincerity, Angeal cupped her face with a hand and had her eyes meet his. “For as long as you live,” he murmured, “I’ll protect you.. even against my own family.”

Persephone breathed a sigh of relief. Though his words were comforting, she still felt something tug at her heart- a sort of dull ache that would puncture her insides like coiling vines of a rose. 

“Hey I’m here to help too,” Zack reminded them both. “If we’re protecting her from Sephiroth, then we need advice. And we should ask the wisest person on Olympus!” Persephone was about to ask just who he had in mind and thought he was talking about Angeal at first before he threw him a sheepish grin. “Sorry Angeal, but Tifa’s got great advice.”

The lord of the seas let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, just don’t go spreading the word out to the rest of the pantheon. If Sephiroth catches wind of this..” he warned then they both looked at her. “She’ll be in grave trouble.”

Zack contemplated quietly then nodded. “I understand, but-“

“No buts,” he cut him off before he could continue. “I’m serious.”

The sun god nodded begrudgingly, even though he thought that this matter required much more allies. After all, he was doing this for her- not him. 

*******

“That tickles,” Aerith giggled as Tifa’s hand slid up the goddess’ thigh in slow and languid movements. Her giggling soon turned into gasps then soft moans as the other goddess’ fingers went up to her entrance’s folds and drew lazy circles around her clit. “Tifa,” she sighed and turned her over with a hand to her shoulder. 

They rolled on the silken mat laid out on the floor of the temple, black and brown hair twisting around each other as they stripped off their clothing in turn with their hands or teeth. Aerith’s hand made quick work of the battle harness Tifa wore and left a chaste kiss over her large breasts before sucking on the nipples tenderly after leaving a small bite on them. The goddess of wisdom’s face grew red in color as Aerith’s tongue rolled over her areolas and nipples respectively, an area she came to be known as her primary erogenous spot. 

“Aerith-!” Tifa bit her lip and arched her back as her lover inserted a finger inside, feeling around slowly before inserting another. She wanted to make the brunette feel good, but as always, Aerith wanted to take the lead. 

Aerith giggled again. “You’re so cute when you blush, you know that?”

Tifa was flustered. “I thought it was my turn this time?”

“Nope~”

The dark-haired goddess ran her finger through Aerith’s long brown curls before freezing. “Someone’s coming,” she grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled on top of her, covering her exposed body with hers while not caring who sees. She glanced up and saw Zack come to their room via a conjured portal. 

“Hey, guys- woaahh,” his hands rose to block his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t know you two were busy.”“

“Can  _ I  _ help you?” Tifa said, obviously annoyed. When Aerith brushed hair from her cheek, she corrected herself, “Can  _ we  _ help you?”

“I- uh,” he turned around and put his hands on his hips. “Was wondering if I could get your guy’s advice?”

“On what?” They were getting dressed, their dresses flowing over their bodies with wind. 

“Remember that time I asked you guys about the girl? Sephiroth’s, er,” he had a hard time finding the proper adjective for her. “Persephone’s her name.” 

“The one I felt?” Aerith sat up. “I don’t feel her presence in the underworld anymore..” she trailed off, her bright green eyes widening suddenly. “Wait, she’s a human isn’t she? Did she escape?? She actually managed to  _ escape? _ ”

Tifa had a thoughtful look on her face, a fist under her chin as her brows furrowed. “Hmm.”

“What is it?” Zack asked her.

“Nothing,” she said. “Where is she? Can we meet her?”

“She’s with Angeal at his palace.”

Her expression changed from contemplative to concerned. “If Sephiroth finds out his own brother is keeping her.. things might get ugly.”

“That’s why we’ll keep it a secret, right??” Aerith nudged her. “Let’s go see her, I want to see the mortal who escaped!”

“Wait, you didn’t even answer my question first!” Zack protested. “Even if she did manage to flee, it wouldn’t be long before she dies right? Of natural causes? Is there a way to prevent that?”

“Zack,” Tifa crossed her arms and shook her head soundly. “You know that’s impossible.”

He let out a sigh that he held in. “I know. I just thought you of all people would know something.”

“I’m pretty sure Angeal would want you to keep this a secret right?” Aerith laughed. “But here you are, telling us.”

“Yeah, I mean I can trust you so I don’t think it’s a problem,” he shrugged. 

“Then it’s settled, since we’re already in on it- let’s go see Persephone!”

*******

Voices down the hall got Persephone’s attention as she rubbed her sleepy eyes from slumber to try and be fully awake. She then sat up, satin sheets rolling off her body like water as the voices came closer and closer, clamoring and arguing with each other. Angeal came first, visibly flustered as he moved towards her fast and covered her shoulders with the blanket. 

“Sorry about this,” he muttered, “I couldn’t stop them.” 

Before she could ask who he was referring to, three figures appeared behind him; one of which was familiar and whom she called Zack, but the others were two women. First and foremost, she noted their beauty: one had long brown hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls and tied at the top with an elegant pink ribbon with bright green eyes that seemed to twinkle everytime she smiled. The other had dark red eyes that almost glowed like a dying ember, with long black hair tied at the bottom with a red ribbon. They both looked at her with interest until the brunette jumped in front of her and grasped her hands. 

“Oh she’s so cute!” Her arms wrapped around Persephone’s neck. “Tifa can we keep her?”

“She’s not a toy, Aerith,” Angeal chastised her. “Leave her be. And you-“ his eyes turned to Zack, “-what happened to just asking Tifa? Why is Aerith here??”

“Sorry,” Zack smiled apologetically. “I couldn’t stop them and I wanted to ask for help.”

Tifa’s lips thinned into a line. “What if Sephiroth finds out?” she asked Angeal. 

“He won’t,” he replied back firmly. 

“I’m asking  _ if _ he does. What will you do then?”

“It wouldn’t be my first time taking him on in a fight,” he replied with a dark tone, his fingers going up to a scar on his right shoulder that Persephone hadn’t noticed before. It was smooth and indicative of a clean cut, silver like the crescent moon. 

Aerith paid no attention to their banter as she had her smile fixated on Persephone. “Your hair is so pretty, you should let me fix it sometime!”

“I-“ Persephone couldn’t believe the goddess of love and beauty wanted to give her a makeover. “Sure.”

“Sephiroth isn’t going to like this,” Tifa was still obstinate in her belief.

“Who cares?” Aerith finally frowned. “It’s not as if he has many friends in our circle anyways. What if we all pitched in to help out the little flower?”

Persephone assumed that little nickname was intended for her, but another thought soon crossed her mind and she voiced it before she could help it. “Sephiroth isn’t well-liked?”

All four gods: Tifa, Aerith, Angeal, and Zack gave her an uneasy look as a matter not really discussed out of Olympus grounds was being opened up right here.

“I don’t,” Aerith stuck her nose in the air. “He’s so mean and grumpy all the time! I never actually saw him smile!”

Once more, Persephone couldn’t stop herself. “I saw him smile all the time.”

“Really?” The brunette was genuinely surprised as evident of her raised eyebrows. “Well, maybe because it’s for you?” 

For some reason, even though it shouldn’t have, Aerith’s words made Persephone’s heart ache a little. She wondered how long Sephiroth spent his time in darkness with only the dead to speak to. Trapped in his own thoughts in such a revolted part of Gaia, he must’ve been so lonely.. but that shouldn’t excuse his actions, right?

Tifa reached over to take Persephone’s hand in hers, lifting it up and observing it with narrowed eyes. After a few seconds, she nodded her head and set her hand back down. 

“What is it?” Aerith asked her. 

“Nothing yet,” the other replied, facing Angeal. “We already have a war on land, careful you don’t start one on Olympus too.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he chided her. “Now go, we’re attracting too much attention by all being here at the same time.”

“What? But we just got here!” Aerith pouted and puffed up her cheeks. 

“C’mon,” Zack urged her, eager to not get on Angeal’s bad side any more. “Let’s go.”

“Fine,” she finally gave in. “But expect us to make visits!” she announced aloud. 

“As if I could truly stop you,” Angeal sighed, walking the other three out. 

Watching them Persephone placed a hand over her heart and attempted to rub the area, hoping she wouldn’t feel the hurt that manifested there-  _ nope _ . It still ached, and she asked herself why and exactly  _ who _ did it ache for.

When Angeal came back as quickly as he arrived earlier, he took a seat on the bed and let out a sigh, seemingly exhausted from how guests invited themselves to his home. He began kneading his shoulder where the crescent-shaped scar was. Persephone moved closer to get a better look and her hand went up to touch it, noting how he tensed under his fingers when she did. 

“Sephiroth did this to you?” She asked quietly. “When?” She began to massage it for him. 

“A long time ago,” he answered in an equally hushed tone, as if speaking of the event would conjure the very man who inflicted that injury upon him. He took a moment to answer, as if the following statement hurt more than the wound inflicted on his shoulder. “Our mother, Jenova- she took control over him,” his eyes darkened, “it was our fault really. Consigning him in the same prison we locked her up in. We should’ve anticipated that her influence would take root inside, like a poison.”

“...And is he still under her influence?”

“No. He broke out of it, after Genesis and I intervened,” his finger ran over his scar again and accidentally brushed against her skin. “After that, he vowed to stay there as a sort of atonement, not out of his own volition. Someone had to look after the souls.”

The ache in her heart grew and Angeal seemed to sense this, putting his hand over hers. “But don’t feel sorry. His actions against you are no excuse, despite what he’s suffered.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I just still feel terrible.” 

“It’s alright,” he said even if it wasn’t, he then rolled his shoulder and she felt the muscle rippling underneath his skin. An old wound was still on him, and she leaned forward to leave a soft kiss on the scar as if that would make it go away. Her lips touched the area between his shoulder blade and base of his neck and she felt him stiffen while she did. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled against his skin. 

“It’s alright,” he said and this time he meant it. “..Thank you.”

“Of course,” her hand retreated and she leaned back, ready to dive back under the sheets again but not before Angeal caught her hand and made her look at him. 

“Careful,” he warned her, his eyes glowing in the same manner as Sephiroth- except his was kinder and warm. “A god’s love can be.. intense.”

Her eyelashes fluttered involuntarily. She didn't know who he was referring to precisely when he spoke. “How intense?” 

“More than any storm you’ve endured,” she saw something shift in his expression. Usually a stoic one was present there, but now he shared a familiar resemblance to his brother- hunger and lust and suddenly she felt as if she was trapped underneath a set of rolling waves that pulled her deeper and deeper into the abyss. 

His hands, rough and calloused, took her cheek and laid her down slowly onto the sheets. She held her breath the whole time he did so and only when her head hit the pillow did she release air. Dark blue eyes lingered on her face then went down to her lips, staying there for a moment too long. Closing his eyes, he brushed her hair back with a finger and smiled as he pushed himself up.

“Good night, Persephone.” 

*******

Angeal walked back out into the main hallway of his palace, feeling the breeze from the open ocean sweep in between the columns which he was thankful for. When he was sure no one was looking, he put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples. 

_ What am I doing? _

His head was still filled with thoughts of  _ her.  _ At their closeness, he caught the scent of her skin and it gave him goosebumps. Her cheek felt so soft in his rough hand and the way her lips seemed to be in want of something to be pressed against it.. it made heat rise up in his body.

“That’s enough,” he told himself.

“Is it though?” 

Angeal looked up to see Genesis sitting on his throne, legs crossed with a cocky smirk present on his face. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked though he already has an idea. 

“You didn’t think I would know?” Genesis leaned on his fist, tilting his head. “I can see what my messengers see- or did you forget?”

Angeal exhaled.  _ His eagle. Of course.  _ Earlier when it was sent for him, it must’ve seen Persephone before she ran off to be with the mermaids. He would’ve scolded himself to be more careful but there was no need to at this point. “What’s your purpose here?”

“To see the one who managed to outwit Sephiroth,” he grinned as he got up from the throne. 

Angeal advanced, stopping him in his tracks. “Don’t touch her.”

“But you already have,” Genesis placed an index finger on his chest. “We’re family aren’t we? We should learn to share.” With that, he pushed him away with that single finger and proceeded down the hall to the bedroom. Angeal chased, not daring to raise his voice to call him as he was worried that it would wake Persephone. But she would be awoken anyhow with the way Genesis strode past the opening without care for how his studded sandals pressed down on the floor forged from quartzite. 

Laying amongst the sheets was Persephone’s body, curled in the blue satin and breathing softly. Eyelashes fluttered against the tops of her cheek and she stirred as they both approached her closer.

Genesis had a smile on his face, widely fascinated with the scene before him. “Well, my eyes truly don’t deceive me,” he reached to brush her cheek with the back of his fingers when Angeal caught him by the wrist, holding him back. 

“Take care not to wake her,” he said with a firm stare. 

“Heed your own advice brother,” he snatched his arm away from him. “Your gaze lingers too long on her. Are you sure  _ you’d _ know how to treat a woman?”

Angeal exhaled, a pity excuse for a laugh. “I would say the same about you, except for the fact you look at anything with a good breast size and pretty smile but toss them out when you grow tired of them. How long did that last one survive till your boredom reached its peak?”

He put his hands behind his back, cocking his head. “You act as if I seduce them. No. They come to me willingly, I just happen to leave the door open.”

“You’re revolting,” Angeal deadpanned and Genesis responded with the usual smile and disregarding eye roll.

Behind them, Persephone stirred some more and rolled onto her back. The straps of her dress came slightly loose on as the sides of her breasts were revealed and Angeal cursed under his breath at the sight. He should’ve got her something much more secure to wear. 

“Did you make her wear that for easy access?” Genesis threw him a glance. “Scandalous.”

“I’m not you,” he responded through gritted teeth, watching Genesis lean over to get a closer look at her face. 

“Hm, I can see why our brother is quite taken with her,” he said aloud as if appraising a finely carved statue. “I wouldn’t mind having her with me if you grow tired of playing her bodyguard,” his dusk-blue eyes looked up at him for approval. “You can’t hide her away in your palace forever.”

“What would you have me do?”

The lord of the heavens grinned. “She’ll come with me to Olympus.”

“And be found out quicker by Sephiroth? I don’t think so.”

“I would hide her of course. Somewhere he wouldn’t even sense. We could take turns keeping watch.”

“Genesis..”

“I’m sure if you make her hide out here, you’d be no better than him.”

Angeal remained silent, having no comeback for that last argumentative point to which Genesis smiled triumphantly. 

“Remember: we’re family. So we should learn to share, yes?”


	9. IX: Red Primrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red primrose, for unpatronized merit.

“It’s nice out here,” Persephone plucked a couple more wildflowers, winding their spindly stems into a larger one that circled into a crown. 

“Yeah, it is,” Zack agreed, looking up at the moon with his body stretched out on the grass with hands crossed behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles. “You’re doing great Cloud!” He threw a thumbs up at the sky and smiled when he imagined the blond’s grimace even at this distance. “Man, I’m starving.”

“Do gods really need to eat?” Another daisy was taken from the ground and added to the pile. 

“I mean, we don’t need to but I like it,” he hummed. “Makes me feel good.”

“So you all don’t need to eat, drink, or.. anything else, right?”

“Yep,” he nodded awkwardly as his spiky hair rubbed against his arms while doing so. “But some of us still do. Gen likes wine, Angeal and Sephiroth never drink. Ooh, Barrett likes to drink- Tifa too, but don’t tell her I told you. Aerith enjoys sweets and Cloud secretly does so they share them sometimes,” when he said that, he saw the moon dim a bit as the person accused of liking confectionaries wanted to hurl the large rock in the sky towards him. “Dunno if Vincent eats anything but he gets food for Red. Cid drinks and smokes a lot, Yuffie eats.. way too much.”

“They all sound fun,” she smiled. “Gods really don’t have to do anything a human does to continue living, must be liberating.”

“I guess,” another shrug came from his shoulders. “But we do anyways. Brings some life into our lives ya know?” His eyes glazed over slightly, “Gets boring otherwise.” He turned his head to look at her, “Guess that’s why some of us have sex with humans.”

She flinched and felt heat gather in her cheeks as the fragile stem in between her fingers broke. “What do you know about that?” she asked cautiously, expecting him to interrogate her over her relationship with Sephiroth. 

“Pfft nothing,” he said nonchalantly, not giving away that he knew about her past and letting her release a breath of relief. “I walked in on Aerith and Tifa going at it, they still haven’t forgiven me.”

“They’re in love, right? How cute!”

Zack chuckled. “Pretty sure Tifa’s tired of our arguments in the group- especially the ones coming from us boys. She always tries to get our heads on straight. I’m sure Aerith felt the same and they eventually got together centuries back.”

“Zack?” She set the flower crown down. “How exactly _old_ are you?”

“Dunno,” the sun god replied. “Stopped counting a while back. Why do you ask?”

Persephone stared at the flowers in her hand. “It just seems so lonely, this life of yours.”

“Yeah,” he admitted softly as she placed the flower crown on him. “Sometimes.”

*******

Sephiroth paced. A habit he _never_ partook in. In front of his throne, his footsteps echoed in the empty palace once more. A sound he should’ve gotten used to long ago but now seemed louder than ever. He stopped once more when he looked up and saw the painted fresco and approached it. Green eyes darkened as his fingers went up and touched the dried paint, imagining the smaller hand that placed this piece of colorful art here not that long ago. The only splash of color that was in this dark and lonely place. 

It made his heart ache. 

The thing with isolating yourself from the world and even from your family- no one told you if what you were doing is wrong. No one tells you that the thing you’re doing is morally wrong and shouldn’t be done. No one reminds you how to act. No one tells or shows you how to love. No one told him how to deal with the crushing feeling that made a home in _his_ lungs when he remembered the times _she_ smiled at him. 

He was alone again. And he didn’t know how to deal with it.   
  


*******

A mermaid thrust a bouquet into Angeal’s hands unceremoniously and the god looked up at the bronze-skinned creature in surprise. 

“What’s this?” he asked her.

“For Persephone,” she urged him with webbed fingers. “Hand it to her, my lord.”

“And why should I?”

The mermaid put her hands at her hips where scales transitioned to skin and frowned. “You may be a god, but your mannerisms are that of a human man. You’re developing feelings, my lord.”

“I am not,” he denied the accusation yet the mermaid (he couldn’t remember her name), didn’t believe him one bit.

“If you’re not falling for her then I’m not a mermaid,” she retorted with a light scoff. His subjects enjoyed a casual relationship with their ruling person. He wasn’t as strict as he looked and this was a privilege they enjoyed.

Angeal looked at the bouquet in his hands made of pieces of dried bright orange coral, soft pink anemone tendrils, indigo sea holly, and fuschia-colored water lilies wrapped in a rope of seawater-blanched rope. All of the flowers were plucked from places near or in the ocean and he suddenly figured out what the mermaids have been doing all day instead of swimming around the palace. 

“Alright,” he agreed finally and the mermaid grinned before swimming away in one graceful movement, the last of her tail flicking before disappearing behind a column. Taking a deep breath, he walked back to his bedroom and placed the bouquet on the sheets in a spot where he knew she would see it. 

Hopefully she’d like it.

*******

Zack walked down the halls of Olympus, not bothering to take caution over parts of the white marble floor that seemed to give way to a long drop towards Gaia for his feet simply hovered over it. There was no true reason to fear falling. He hummed a happy tune and was in a better mood than usual as he always enjoyed hanging out with Perse in their moonlit escapades. 

The strong scent of wine drifted past his nose and he looked up to see Barret arrive with a bottle in hand. His dark brown eyes turned to the sun god and he waved the bottle. 

“Hey! Seen those two lovebirds around? They asked for this,” he said, pointing a large finger to the closed cask of liquid that sloshed around in its dark green cask when he shook it. 

“They’re probably in the garden,” Zack told him. The garden was really just a fountain that spilled from a single stone fixture that was seemingly held up by a group of clouds that changed color depending on the weather. They all called it the garden because the part below the clouds gave way to a view that showed them Midgar, a city which surroundings changed in color with the coming seasons. 

“Alright,” the god of joyous merriment waved as he turned down the hall to find Aerith and Tifa. 

“When you gonna bring me a bottle?” Zack called after him. 

“When you decide to drink with us!” The other called back following boisterous laughter that echoed over the marble. “Better you than that lightweight Cloud!”

“You got it!” He watched the bulky figure head towards the garden before heading off to do his own thing. He had some time to kill before making his rounds and though he was tired from lack of sleep, he still had a job to do. Reaching up on his head, he felt the flower crown that Persephone gave to him and smiled ear-to-ear. He decided he’d wear the crown for the whole rotation of the sun till the moon came up again. 

Rounding the corner, he froze when he came face to face with Sephiroth. His eyes appraising him with bored attention. “Zack,” he greeted in a calm voice. 

“Hey!” Zack smiled nervously and held his breath when Sephiroth’s eyes glanced up to his head, knowing exactly what he was looking at. 

His eyes returned to Zack’s and the sun god swore that his pupils dilated thinly even more. “Didn’t know you to wear flowers,” his tone wasn’t accusatory, just slightly suspicious- of what? He didn’t want to know.

“Aerith made it for me,” Zack did his best to make his forced laugh sound natural. It wasn’t a total lie, Aerith made him a flower crown _once_.. but that was a couple decades back. But Sephiroth didn’t need to know that. 

Sephiroth blinked slowly and nodded before he stepped to the side and around him. Zack breathed a sigh of relief but froze again, turning around he was going to ask where that god was going but Sephiroth was already gone. 

*******

Persephone twirled her hair between her fingers, brushing through it thoroughly with a comb made from the remains of a shell carved out by someone once upon a time. She hummed a tune, closing her eyes as she let the teeth of the comb glide through her tresses. Footsteps approached her and she opened her eyes, looking at Angeal lean by the entrance to the room watching her groom herself. He smiled as he approached her. 

“The mermaids are spoiling you,” he gestured to the comb. 

“Ressa is the only one who does,” she grinned, setting the comb down in her lap. 

“Ressa?”

Persephone gave him a disapproving look and gave him a description of the mermaid in discussion, painting a picture of a mermaiden with bronze skin, chestnut hair, and dark blue scales. Angeal nodded slowly, only now remembering that was the one who told him to gift Persephone with flowers. _Ressa._ He’d have to make a mental note of that. 

She stood up, marching to him with hands on her hip. “You should know your subject’s names. Especially the ones who are in and out of your palace as much as she is.” 

“My apologies,” he placed a hand over his heart before taking hers and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles. “I’ll do better.”

A blush of pink bloomed on her cheeks and she waited for him to let go of her hand before holding it together in a clasp. She didn’t know what else to say, so she pretended he was a human and asked him something humans did to keep the conversation going. “How was your day?”

Although she was sure that his days melded into one, he responded anyways. “It was alright, not much to mention.” Truthfully he didn’t know how to respond, no one really asked him that. 

“You seem tense,” she said, scooting over on the bed and patting down the spot next to her. “Let me help you relax.”

He did as he was told and she propped herself up on her knees behind him. Her hands found his shoulders and kneaded the area there with her thumbs. Soon the tense feeling he didn’t know he had faded away and he relaxed as she massaged him in circular motions. “That feels good,” he exhaled and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her hands touching him. Her hair, undone from the usual updo she had, was sweeping near his skin as she constantly adjusted herself to accomodate for the height difference. “Do you need me to sit on the ground?”

“No!” She stopped for a moment. “That wouldn’t be right, I’m okay where I’m at I promise.”

“If you say so,” he resumed melting into her touch as she slid a finger down his spine and pressed down there lightly. 

“Let me see your hand,” she murmured as she shifted over to sit next to him again. “Hmm, just as I thought. Yours is rough like his.”

“Sephiroth’s?”

“Mhm,” she hummed thoughtfully, following the lines across his palms as she massaged it. “Both of your hands are big too,” to compare, she held hers up next to his. “See?”

He smiled at how hers paled in comparison to his, but in a way he thought was endearing. Small and delicate and soft, proof that she didn’t see a day’s battle in her life- and he hoped she would never have to for as long as she lived. 

Persephone stopped rubbing his hand for a moment, setting it down on her lap and looked up with a thoughtful expression. “When I left the underworld, do you think my soul came with me? I felt the same as I always do so I assumed it did. Sephiroth gave it back, right? He had to. It doesn’t follow the rules of the underworld.”

Angeal stiffened noticeable under her touch and she faced him with an inquisitive look. He slowly met her eyes and she saw how his facial expressions harden more so than usual; his lips formed a thin line and a crease above his brow made itself known, making him appear older than he usually did. “Persephone..” 

His voice denoted something serious, as if he was delivering news on a death in her family. She braced herself for what he had to say. 

“You never lost your soul. You had it with you all along.” There wasn’t an easy way to explain what happened so he decided on being blunt. “Genesis assumed that if you thought you lost it, you would be more.. pliable.”

Persephone did a sharp inhale and he felt her hands trembling above his before tightening closely into a fist. Her eyes were filled with a torrent of emotions that he recognized: horror, regret, then watched as they finally descended into rage. Pure, unadulterated rage. 

She stood up, letting his hand fall out of her lap. “Do the gods think mortal lives are just games? Do _they_ think it’s hilarious to inflict these things?” Emphasizing the word ‘they’ made Angeal feel regret coil in his stomach. He really hoped she didn’t include him in her accusatory words. 

Following her, he approached her slowly. “I didn’t want this to happen to you. We’ve all been alive for so long, this is his way of relieving himself of boredom I suppose.”

“Is that supposed to excuse him?!” Her voice rose and bounced off the walls of the bedroom. “Even as a god, his behavior is unacceptable. Frankly, it’s disgusting how he views us as game pieces.” She paused, turning to him with a mouth ready to accuse and reprimand, “You. How do you view us?” 

He took this moment to step forward and place his hands on her shoulder ever so slowly as to make sure she could see where they were going. When he planted them firmly on her skin, he made certain that their eyes met. A sign of respect that transcended beyond mortal culture. “I would never see you as that. You’re far more than just a plaything.” 

She looked down. “But do the others share your sentiment or is it just you.” 

“I can’t speak for them.” Angeal let out a sigh, long and drawn out and that told her that this was related to an issue he thought about long and hard. “The gods have been struggling to garner support lately. It’s hard to get the humans to worship and believe in us as it was before. Now with the war and their lands becoming barren- they don’t turn to us anymore. They turn to each other.”

Persephone thought back of all the lines that crowded the residences as opposed to the temples. He was right. A new age of beliefs was at hand and gave them the right to be scared. “Then give them something to believe in,” she stepped forward. “Bless their lands, heal their sick, listen to their pleas. It’s not enough that you sit on your thrones watching them as they tear each other apart. They want change, grant it to them.”

“You don’t understand, war is embedded into human nature. When this one ends another will follow and their reasoning for tearing each other apart will always be mundane.”

“I know that,” she said softly. “Yet I’m asking you to be better than the example they leave. If the ones who govern them do nothing about their current afflictions, it’s understandable why they would lose hope and seek other means to better their lives.”

“You’re asking me to take on a difficult task,” he chuckled.

She shook her head. “Everything worth fighting for will always be difficult.”

Angeal’s hand went to her face, holding it up so he could see her better. “You are so remarkable. If you were here with me, by my side..” he trailed off, searching her eyes for permission to continue on. “I could do anything.” 

For a brief moment as she gazed into his eyes, she felt as if she was being pulled into the ocean by a maelstrom. A ship that was caught up in the inevitable dark swirl that led it closer to the depth, never to resurface again. At the same time, his fingers on her cheek seemed to grow hotter- or was it her own skin that was flush with heat? 

“In all my years,” he murmured as he got closer. “I’ve never met someone as beautiful and terrifying as you.”

She smiled, her eyes never leaving his lips. “Terrifying? How so?”

“You command one’s attention like no other,” his hands wrapped around her neck delicately. “You can bring a man- or god, to his knees.” 

“Willingly?” she smiled, parting her lips as her eyes became half-lidded, heavy with building lust. 

“Or not,” he added, fingers feeling the individual strand of her hair. “Either way, I would want you to do to me as you will. Unafraid.”

Persephone considered this. Taking his arm and traveling up to his bicep then to his shoulder. Slowly, she pressed downwards and he complied, sinking to his knees in a kneeling position in front of her. A rush of excitement traveled through her body and she found herself appreciating this view of this god, one of the kings of Olympus no less- on his knee. She bent over at the hip, taking his face in her hand and appreciating the rugged outline of his jaw along with some of the stubble he allowed to shade his chin. Leaning forward, she ghosted her lips past his, not missing how he leaned forward when she did so. Her fingers traveled up his hair, taking it and tightening around it slowly as she pushed him back slowly to sit down on the floor. Climbing into his lap with her legs straddling him, she pulled his hair back to bare his neck to her. With a smile, she let her lips run down the side slowly and heard him inhale sharply. 

Her other hand went down his chest slowly before reaching his abdomen and felt the hardened texture of muscle that lay underneath. Rock solid and shaped from years and years of honing them. The more she felt him, the more he seemed to tighten his fists and struggled to exhale properly, as if the stream of air would whisk her away along with this moment. 

“Relax, my lord,” she whispered into his ear as her fingers unraveled and traveled under the folds of his chiton, feeling his hardening member close at hand. “You’re still so tense.” 

“Persephone..” he trailed off and closed his eyes when her hand finally found his length and began stroking it. It was impressive in size, large in length and a girth that would be sure to outsize any mortal man out there. How he managed to hide this under his robes, she had no idea. Going up and down his shaft slowly, she thumbed the tip and felt the precum forming there already. Though she felt it was dry and she couldn’t get a good enough speed on it so she rescinded her hand. But that wasn’t her giving up, no. 

Making sure he was watching, she brought her hand to her lips and his eyes watched as she stuck her index finger in her mouth. Hollowed out cheeks sucked and licked around it as she did with the rest of her fingers, one by one. When they were thoroughly soaked, he saw the tip of her tongue coil around her finger and more impure thoughts filled his mind as he took in the sight of her glistening phalanges. Finally, he saw the drop of saliva that poured from her puckered lips and land in the center of her palm before it returned under his clothed folds and felt the warm embrace of her hand around his cock. 

One arm wrapped around her waist, cupping where it curved tightly as he gritted his teeth when he felt the slow pace of her strokes quicken. His other hand was on the floor, tensing ever so slightly when her fist reached his tip and slowed down to give that part special attention. Thumbing the slit of his head, he felt it go in circles before her hand descended up and down again to gain speed. Closing his eyes, he tried to refocus his breathing but all future attempts to do that were forgotten as soon as her lips found his neck and her tongue lashed out to taste him. A sound akin to a moan escaped him and he found himself holding onto her so tightly he forced himself to loosen up on her as to not leave a mark. 

Nevertheless she began suckling and kissing the side of his neck as wet sounds echoed near them. The idea of his own cock slick with her saliva inevitably made his own lust build and his chest began rising and falling heavily. With the mixed motions of her kissing his neck softly as she pumped his erection with speed that varied on which part she was currently on, he was having a hard time maintaining what restraint he had. Going down, her middle and index finger stroked the middle of his scrotum and he let out a heady sigh as she rose back up. Her speed was increasing steadily, flicking her thumb over his head as his breathing became more labored. 

As he felt his climax coming, he realized he couldn’t possibly call out to the other gods. So instead he resorted to calling out her name. 

“Persephone..!” 

“Let it all out,” she murmured by his ear before biting the lobe and giggling, a melodic chime that echoed in his head and drove him to finish faster. Soon his cock pulsed in her hand and she felt thick ropes of his sperm shoot out into her hand and across her arm. Covering her with a generous shower as he still twitched viably in her hand to show that he wasn’t done yet, not in the slightest. When all was said and done, she lifted her hand to see the thick substance between her fingers and pressed them together to see the web of white liquid that seemed to have the consistency of ink. Curiosity still swarmed her mind and as Angeal recovered from his orgasm, he looked up just to see her lick his cum off her palm and swallowing. She blinked and made a face like a child tasting something new before laughing to herself. “What an odd flavor,” she said as she sucked her finger. “Very bitter.”

Angeal watched, face flushed slightly with his dick craving just as much as he was at this very moment. Persephone finished the last off her fingers, still deciding if she enjoyed the taste or not and only when her hand was clean did she finally look at him with a mischievous smirk. “Was it good?”

Instead of answering, he took her face and brought his lips to hers. Tasting the remnants of his own seed that still rested on her tongue as he kissed her deeply. Both of them wanted more, their desires becoming more evident as he laid her on the floor with his hand hiking up her dress and feeling her legs. Strong fingers prodded at her entrance as a sly smirk came to his face upon the realization that she didn’t wear anything to cover up underneath. Only the tip of his finger entered her as she braced herself by holding his arms until they were interrupted by a panicked voice at the entrance of the chamber. 

“My lord,” Ressa panted, her hair in a mess and her dark eyes set with alarm when she saw Persephone. “You must leave- now!”

Persephone was too shocked to be embarrassed about being caught in their current situation. Angeal got up first and helped her up before bringing an arm around her protectively. “What’s the matter, Ressa?”

She would’ve been proud of him remembering her name but this wasn’t the time for such compliments. 

“He’s here,” Ressa swallowed, her tail flicking nervously below her. “Sephiroth is here!”

*******

Mermaids flocked to the god of the underworld who just arrived unannounced. This was usual for him, an unexpected call to his brother’s palace was the norm for the family- what wasn’t normal was how the mermaids swam in front of him with practiced and forced smiles as they tried to slow him down by asking questions that had no true weight or voiced observations about his appearance that he didn’t care to hear. A cold glare sent most of them away but some stayed, trying to pin him down in one place with more worthless banter before he stopped and his bident appeared in his hand. 

“I’m sure Angeal wouldn’t approve of me endangering his citizens,” he said slowly. “But if you refuse to get out of my way..”

Without another word, the last of the mermaids shared a nervous glance before swimming away and hiding behind the pillars. Satisfied that his path was clear, he strode on without any further hindrances and followed the path he knew well to his brother’s chambers. Upon arrival, he saw two more odd things: a mermaid poised nervously beside Angeal who also appeared tense and sitting on the bed with a sheet over his lap. 

“Sephiroth,” Angeal greeted him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I came here for the mirror. You know what I’m referring to, correct?” Sephiroth came closer, noticing the reddening bruise on his brother’s neck and when he was only a few steps away- he saw the drips of white splattered on the floor and glanced up at Angeal with an expecting look. 

Ignoring him, he replied with a frown, “That mirror won’t help you find her.”

“It’ll show me the past. All I need to do is retrace her steps.”

Angeal leaned forward, concern masking his face. “You mean to attempt captromancy? You can do that with any mirror- why this one?”

“Because that mirror was made from the calcified tears of Narcissus, just before he died,” Sephiroth said, his voice low. “It’s clarity is like none other.”

Angeal shifted in his seat. Captromancy was the art of divination using a mirror. Attach it to a string until the base reaches a surface of water, then it shows the user what they want to see: a person of their choice’s past. In this case, Sephiroth would be able to track where Persephone went whenever he wanted. That just won’t do. He couldn’t allow it. 

“I’ll find it,” when Sephiroth appeared restless, Angeal raised a hand. “You left it here decades ago, you can’t possibly expect me to find it right away.”

“Fine.” Sephiroth’s eyes glazed over to the bouquet that rested near Angeal’s bed and his pupils dilated to thin slits. The gift that was meant for Persephone. She forgot to take it and he was too caught up in her company to mention it. “I never knew you enjoyed flowers Angeal.”

The god of the seas swallowed the dry lump that formed in his throat and opened his mouth to reply before Ressa jumped in. 

“Those are from me, my lord!” She smiled with her hands tucked behind her back. “I just thought our loving god would enjoy them since he’s been working so hard lately.”

“Oh?” Sephiroth’s steely gaze turned to her. “And what has Angeal been so hard at work for?”

Ressa didn’t have an excuse lined up so her face flushed a deeper color. 

“Leave her alone,” Angeal scolded him but Sephiroth’s eyes never left her face. 

“Would you care to explain how your governing master suddenly developed an affinity for flowers?” He said and noticed how Ressa visibly tensed. “In my long years he’s never glanced at one branch, shrub, nor wildflower with interest. So why now?”

“Sephiroth..” Angeal warned. “Stop.”

“Is that your mess too then?” The silver-haired god motioned to the white spotting on the marble veined floor. Ressa blushed and looked to Angeal before sputtering out a response. 

“I-,” she hesitated. “We-“ 

Raising a hand to show that he no longer cared to hear what she had to say, he faced Angeal once more. “Find the mirror,” he said with coldness riding his voice before turning around and left the room. 

As soon as his footsteps were gone, Angeal got up and addressed the shaken Ressa. “Are you okay?”

Immediately, the mermaid went to the stains. Ripping off a piece of the fabric skirt hanging around her waist, she began wiping it off. 

“Ressa,” he started but she looked up. 

“I’ll clean up here. Persephone needs you more than I,” she said. “Especially to where you sent her.”

*******

Persephone’s bare feet touched cold, white stone as she traversed down the long hallway of raised columns. In between said columns was a sea of black, seemingly unending and at first she thought it was a wall but when she touched it there- she felt the nothingness beyond. An anklet made of pearls and small seashells was the only company she had as every step she took was backed up with metallic chiming. Soon, she saw the hallways make a turn and she followed the only path given to her. It went on and on until it became larger and rounded to form an antechamber of sorts; two large pillars with runes inscribed on it marked the entrance of another room and she followed through.

Surely this place wasn’t dangerous. Not if Angeal sent her here. 

Beyond the pillars was a platform with thirteen thrones, all a different size and shape with ornaments that was variant from the one next to it. She stepped in the middle, looking up at all of them one by one before she saw one that was all black with a ball of bright green flame resting near the head. Her breath choked up in her lungs and she took a step back. Looking around, she counted the thrones and gods in her head and the realization dawned on her. 

“You like it?”

A voice coming from the entrance interrupted her thoughts. She didn’t even need to turn around as that voice was already recognizable to her. As soon as she faced him, it was as she expected. 

Genesis stood by the entrance leading to the throne room with hair tousled by sleep or other means; he wore toga this time that was white with a crimson sash going over the under layer like a bloody wound; his dusk-blue eyes glinted playfully in the dim lighting and as always, his ever present smirk pulled his lips up. 

The god of the heavens saw Persephone standing in the middle of their means of congregation and was greatly amused. 

“I didn’t think my brother would send you to me so soon,” he said with a flick of his fingers through his hair to remove the obstruction from his eyes. “Not that I’m not pleased about it.”

He noted her slightly disheveled appearance: loose hair that was dangling around her body, one strap of her gown falling off her shoulder, and an apparent lack of shoes. 

“This is Olympus, if you haven’t already guessed,” he continued, walking around her as he gestured to the throne with a wayward motion of his hand. He stopped in the middle, on the space in front of the pedestal leading to his throne when he received no response from her. “What?” He let out a subtle sneer exuding smugness. “At a loss for words?”

Something was made visible in her eyes, an emotion he could not yet decipher and by the time he could begin to place what he witnessed in the proper category- Persephone quickly closed the distance between them, drew back her hand, and smacked Genesis across the face. 


	10. X: Anemones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A handful of anemones, to protect oneself from evil and misfortune.

Twilight struck this part of the world as the sun and moon met halfway. A silver orb temporarily touched a golden one and in their passing met two chariots with two men. The sun and moon god brushed past each other then stopped, allowing the golden hour to hang in the sky a moment longer as Zack and Cloud got closer. Then in a quick set of movements, Zack hooked his arm around Cloud and pressed his mouth in a searing kiss against the other’s cool lips. They stayed there, embraced in each other’s arms until they felt the pull of their chariots remind them of their celestial duties. Cloud stood back, breathless and with glazed eyes. He looked up at Zack with the stoicism he always had, but with a hint of tenderness. 

“What was that about?” 

“We hardly see each other,” Zack pouted. “Only at this time.” 

Cloud shook his head. “There’s always sunrise.”

“Yeah but I’m always so sleepy so I can’t really focus!”

Cloud’s shoulders moved up as he exhaled a half-laugh. Reaching over the side of his chariot, he flicked him on the forehead and yanked the strand of hair hanging over Zack’s face. “Some sun god you are.”

Their tryst was shortly interrupted as thunder rumbled in the sky overhead. Grey clouds smothered out the lovely golden-orange of their shared creation and they both looked towards the mountain that served as the base of Olympus. From where they were, they could see lightning streak through the dark tufts and they shared a worried look. 

Meanwhile, Persephone stood in the eye of the storm. The echo of her slap louder than the thunder rolling above as Genesis’ head was still cocked to the left, in the same position she sent him. His dusk-blue eyes darkened immeasurably and something rippled in them as his handsome features hardened into someone that personified a storm that could tear apart kingdoms in mere seconds. Slowly moving his head to face her, he no longer had the boyish glint of mischief on his face; rather only the stony exterior one would expect a god of Olympus to have. 

“How dare you..” he said slowly, giving her time to digest his syllables and ponder over her mistakes. “You have some _gall_ for striking me.”

For a moment she faltered, taking a step back as she clutched the offending hand close to her chest. Then something swelled inside of her, courage or anger or adrenaline- it didn’t matter. All she knew was that was pissed beyond measure. 

Taking a step forward, she got close enough to see the light flecks of grey in his dusk-blue irises. “What will you do to me? Hm?” Another step brought her chest close to his and she could feel the jilted breaths that exited his physique. “Kill me? Send me to the underworld and damn me for all eternity? Because you’ve already tried that.” 

“If you’re offended over a mere joke-” he began. 

“A joke?!” She cried. “Offering me as an olive branch to appease your brother?! Your brother who doesn’t understand that I am a living being that he can’t chain like a dog?! That wasn’t a joke and we humans aren’t your plaything!” Hot tears filled the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision as her hand raised up to deliver another slap before he swiftly caught her wrist before it could land. 

“Persephone,” his voice was cold and she shivered when it reminded her of Sephiroth. “If you hit me again, I’ll..”

“You’ll what?” her own voice trembled with more fury than she ever felt in her life. “There’s not much more you can do. You might as well call _him_ here if you truly want me to suffer.” His grip tightened on her hand, “Even if you were to let me go, I’ll spend the rest of my years waiting to die and live with him eternally.. This is all your fault, and your idea of a ‘mere joke’. So go ahead, condemn me to the underworld. You’ve already done that before.”

The grip on her wrist tightened and she felt it could snap at any time. Pushing her back, she felt her back being pressed against a column. “You must be mad to think you can openly disrespect me and get away with it. To a god no less.”

“You’re no god,” she hissed. “You’re just another megalomaniac who let power get to his head, just like any other human.”

Genesis looked ready to send her to the very depths of Tartarus when a flash of light got both of their attention and Angeal emerged from it. His eyes immediately saw Genesis manhandling Persephone and strode over in a few brisk steps. Grabbing Genesis’ hand, he pried him off. “What are you doing?” he asked with a stern glare. 

“Ask her that,” Genesis retorted. “ _She’s_ the one who slapped me.” 

Angeal blinked then turned to Persephone. “You _slapped_ him?”

“Yes,” she announced to him loudly without a hint of shame. “And I would gladly do it again.”

“You little wretch..” Genesis tried to move forward but was held back by his own brother. “Watch your tongue.”

She stepped closer for him, making sure that her face was directly in front of his. “No. You watch yours, _my lord_.” Spitting out his title with venom, she backed away with teeth bared and face wrenched in disgust. “Whatever punishment you have planned, hurry up and get it done with.”

Angeal let go of him and placed his hands on her shoulder. “Calm down,” he insisted as if her rage could undo the world. “I know what he’s like and I’m sorry. Just please, don’t do anything rash.” 

“What’s this?” Genesis scoffed. “Have you fallen in love with her too, brother?”

“It’s not like that,” Angeal muttered silently and his head snapped up to him. “You wouldn’t even know what that is.”

“Is it because of the fact that no one ever bothered showing you what true love looks like?” Persephone cut in, looking directly at Genesis. “I can see why.” 

“You’re on thin ice, love,” the god of the heavens spat. “Careful you don’t regret your brevity later.”

“I’ll regret it when I’m dead,” she growled. 

“Believe me,” Genesis somehow made it past Angeal’s body shield and stepped directly in front of her. “You will.” Taking her by the wrist, a portal opened up nearby and she stared down in shock as it led somewhere she was sure she didn’t want to be. As Angeal protested and tried to step in between, Genesis sent a volley of lightning towards him that sent him flying back watching as his brother threw the woman into the gaping hole in the air. With not even a glance behind him, Genesis jumped through as well. 

Their new surroundings didn’t look that different from the one they just left; save that the color palette was far darker than the one on Olympus. With obsidian veining the white of the floors and rows of towering columns, she was looking all around her at a scene that looked vaguely familiar yet she couldn’t put a finger as to why. When her eyes landed on the centerpiece of this adorned hall, she held her breath and realized why a feeling of deja vu had washed over her. 

Imposing and tall and situated on a spot at the end of the columns was a statue of Sephiroth. 

Though it was crafted with obvious skill and care, it did no justice to how beautiful the god really looked in person. His face, blank and cold, stared down at her with indifference as it did with any other worshipper that came through here. Offerings lay at his feet varying from rich cloths, a multitude of fresh fruit that was handpicked, bottles of wines wrapped in fine caskets along with torches that made a semi-circle around his feet and cast a large shadow on the wall behind him. If she didn’t know where she was before, she did now. 

She was in the very temple that brought her all of this misfortune. In the temple dedicated to the god of the dead. 

Whipping around, she saw Genesis with a smile on his face but she knew it not to be genuine. “I assume you know where you are?” he took a step towards her and she took one back. “Where it all started, where I decided that you were the one.” Every time he stepped closer, she stepped back; repeating this dance until she was standing on the rounded and raised pavilion that she fell through once before. Right in front of the statue that glowered at her with eyes passing judgement. In the corner of her eyes, she swore she still saw the fragments of the vase that she broke. The one that caused her to be condemned to the worst form of hell. 

“Why?” Was all she asked him. Why did it have to be her? Why here? Why was he such gods damned ass? 

He shrugged and she felt her anger surge again. “Why not?” he leaned forward. “I was _bored_.”

“Selfish bastard..!” she clenched her fists. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Look,” he glanced up at Sephiroth’s likeness. “They always clean his statue and make sure not a speck of dust touches it..” his eyes then moved down to the offerings. “Yet they leave him things he doesn’t even remotely enjoy.” He walked over to examine one of the wine caskets. “He rarely drinks. This would be more fitting on my altar or even Barrett’s. Do you know why?”

She remained silent as he continued, not even caring to hear an answer from her. “Because they fear him. They would do anything to keep the lord of the underworld appeased, in hopes that he would spare them suffering in the afterlife.” He then began laughing, “Poor fools. They can’t comprehend that he doesn’t care for even a single lot of them.” Then to her surprise, watched as he carelessly tossed the bottle onto the floor. 

It cracked upon impact, leaking dark red onto the white and black of the floor- as if someone had just expired then and there and only left their blood. 

“Are you watching?” Genesis asked and at first she assumed he was talking to her, but saw that his face was tilted up towards the statue. “You better be.” Turning around, he closed the distance between them and took her chin in his hand. Pressing forward, his lips soon found hers and she tasted the remnants of honeyed wine on his tongue as it swirled around hers. 

Pulling away, she brought her head back and spit on his face, wiping the kiss off her lips afterwards. “Don’t touch me!” she scowled, the kiss soon fading from taste.

Genesis’ face was concealed by the swath of his auburn hair and she saw his shoulders move up to let out a small laugh. Reaching up, he wiped the dollop of saliva that ran down his cheek and flicked it away like dirt. Turning his face back towards her, she saw his eyes glowing bright as Sephiroth’s did when he was upset. Sephiroth’s burned bright green, yet Genesis’ gave off the low light of a rumbling thunderstorm gathering in the distance. He smiled yet she knew he was angry. A burst of black feathers erupted from his back and spread high, looming over her like a cloud. 

“Take care you know who you’re offending,” he said slowly, calmly. 

Persephone took a tentative step back, not knowing if she should run- but even if she did, he would simply catch her and she’d have wasted her time. Genesis grabbed her wrist while his other hand coiled around the back of her neck and brought her closer. She once heard stories of a titan dubbed Prometheus; credited with the creation of mankind, he soon disobeyed a direct order from Genesis and was exiled to a life chained to a rock battered by the sea. Every day, one of Genesis’ eagles would fly down from Olympus and eat out his liver as he lived to feel the beak of the bird dig into his entrails. His liver would grow back, not giving him rest as immediately afterwards, the eagle would fly down and eat his organs once more. 

Would he do the same to her?

When his face neared hers and kissed her once more, she felt she had to oblige. Her hands remained at her sides, balled up in tight fists as she squeezed her eyes shut and kissed this god. His tongue licked the seam of her lips and she reluctantly opened to allow him in, once again tasting the sweet honeyed wine transfer onto her tastebuds. When he felt that she would not try anything, he released her wrist and wrapped around her waist instead. His other hand was still on her neck, directing her towards him as it snaked up her hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging it downwards. 

She let out a gasp as his lips found her neck and bit down on that area gently. Out of instinct, her hands reached up to hold onto his upper arms as his mouth explored the side of her neck and left biting kisses that was sure to leave a mark. Still, even at this stimulation, she tried not to let out a moan that told him she was enjoying this.. Until he found a spot on her neck that Sephiroth knew made her legs tremble. The tip of his tongue ran across it, making a tight circle as he suckled on it gently before switching up and biting down on it in a rough manner. At that, she let out a throaty moan and her knees began to feel weak- something she would soon regret as soon as that sound escaped her tightly wound mouth. 

Genesis smirked against her skin and she knew she made a mistake of letting him know where she was most vulnerable. And as she suspected, he began attacking that spot the most. His tongue ran across it vertically, gripping the skin of her waist as he did. Sucking the flesh there, his teeth nipped at it and rewarded him with another whimper as he did. Finally, he released her and she felt like her head had come above water at last. Emerging from her lust-filled haze, she felt him circle around until he was behind her. Grasping her chin, she was forced to look up at Sephiroth’s likeness and for a moment she felt as if he really was here watching through his temple. 

At the same time, his hand slid down until one cupped under her breasts and another went further to graze her thigh. He was so close that she could feel the flutter of his wing shield her body and his hair mixing with hers as he explored her curves. A finger pressed down on her nipple and made her bite down on her lip as another pressed against her entrance. Frail whimpers of protest left her and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

“If you want me to stop..” he traced the circumference of her clit. “All you have to do is call for help.” He tilted her face upwards to look at the statue, “You should know who to cry for, right? Because he’s the only one I’ll stop for.” 

Biting down on her lip harder, she shook her head. She couldn’t. She couldn’t possibly do that. Anything but. No matter how much she wanted to leave this place right now. If he found her, that would be the end. 

“Not to worry,” he reassured her. “I can tell you right now, you’ll enjoy this.” At his command, she exhaled softly as a finger entered her just by the tip. It came in and out, feeling the liquid seep from her cunt as her excitement grew. After he felt that she was ready to take more in, he clenched her clit between two fingers and squeezed her harshly; making her knees buckle as she cried out. Genesis sank onto the floor with her, making her stretch her legs out as he situated himself behind. An arm still wrapped around her waist, hand hiking up her dress as he bared her to the statue. Returning to cup her breasts and fondle them gently, his other hand returned to her nethers. Looking up and making eye contact with the statue, he quickly inserted three fingers into her as he stared up, unblinking. To him, this was an unrequited contest. 

Persephone let out a whine as his long fingers began pumping into her while his thumb played at her clit, flicking it up and circling around. She threw her head back against him while he groped her breast and rolled her head onto his shoulder to try and ground herself. It left her neck open and he took this opportunity to dive down and lick the spot he had earlier. With the combined motions, she felt as if everything that she wound up so tightly was coming loose every time he curled his fingers up inside her. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered. 

She wanted to nod her head but any rejections she had ready were washed away as he bit down on her neck gingerly. Reaching up, she buried her fingers in his hair and was surprised to find that he allowed it. Squirming in his lap, she panted as he didn’t stop fingering her. She even dared to open her eyes and look up, expecting Sephiroth to fly down at any moment. Surely he could sense what goes on in his temples, right? But she remembered Genesis’ words: he could care less about his temples or anyone who was in it.. But would the god still show if she called him by name? 

Another whine came out of her as her hips bucked involuntarily; he had picked up the pace and didn’t stop giving her the sweet torture that made her writhe to his command. The rumors of Genesis always seemed to be fancified and fluffed up with more fiction than fact; but one bit of that gossip always did repeat itself with everyone she knew. 

That Genesis was one hell of a lover. 

He was quick to pick up on the spots where he sensed brought her closer to a climax. In a sense, she felt safe in his arms as he continued to fuck her senseless with his fingers. Eventually her thoughts wandered off into a hypothetical where she imagined how Genesis would feel if he fucked her with his co- 

“No,” she reprimanded herself, shaking her head. 

“No?” he repeated after her, amused. “No to what? To this?” Reaching deep inside her, she felt his fingers curl up and find the spot that made her bite down on her lips hard and throw her head back. “I told you: if you want me to stop.. simply call out his name.”

He kept brushing her fingers against him and she squirmed even more. She was so close and he knew this. “Are you going to cum?” An answer from her wasn’t necessary. He already knew. “Go ahead,” he encouraged her. “You’ve already committed a sin here. What’s one more?”

Not letting up on his speed, she finally felt her climbing orgasm reach the peak and she clung onto him as her climax overtook her body. Even as she was cumming, he didn’t stop fingering her and she was soon squirting onto his hand- soaking it completely. A staggered cry left her throat and she felt her proof of arousal leak onto the floor and coating it with clear, reflective juice. 

Retrieving his hand from her, he observed the viscous fluid webbing between his fingers with a pleased smile. “You’ve satisfied yourself, now it’s my turn.”

Persephone was too dazed and still climbing down the peaks of her ecstasy-filled high before she realized she was on all fours. Prostrating herself in front of the statue in a means of reverence as Genesis came behind her. Hands gripped her hips and she felt something hard nestle between her ass. Snapping out of her daze, she glanced back over her shoulder and saw his dick nestled between the mounds. “Wait..” she protested, desperation making her voice strained. “No, we can’t.. not here-!”

“Are you sure about that?” His tip teased her entrance. “It looks like you’re good to go whenever and wherever. A proper harlot.”

Before she could say anything else, he came inside of her without warning and her mind went blank. Everything she thought of or wanted to say was controlled with the thing inside of her that began pounding away without mercy. Thanks to the previous orgasm that served as lubrication, it didn’t hurt in the slightest and she felt smothered in rapture. Her body slid up against the cold, stone floor as he thrusted against her in such a way that teased out a gleeful mewl each time. But even still, she hated this. That she was coiling around his length when moments earlier she would gladly rip it from his smug figure. Genesis leaned over, feeling every inch of her ass bounce on his thighs as he moved her body like a personal sleeve for his pleasure. 

“How many times have you let Sephiroth have his way with you?” 

_Thrust._

“Did he fuck you just like this?”

_Thrust._

“Did he cum inside you?”

_Thrust._

“Do you still want me to stop?”

_Thrust._

Drool dribbled out of her mouth as she tried holding back the moans, going so far as to even cover up her mouth as she felt her cervix being pounded with such force that she felt her mind going progressively blank. This was surely how Genesis managed to keep a string of lovers. He knew just the spots to hit to make her body sing. 

“What’s this?” He chuckled darkly. “You’re tightening around me. You want to feel more?” Pulling out, he slammed back in as he thumbed her clit and made her scream. 

“Gen.. n..no more!” She didn’t have anything to cling to and so she tried to grasp onto the floor, but her fingernails only scraped against it. Her orgasm from earlier still hadn’t died and she was already being introduced to this new set of pleasurable sensations. Her thighs began to feel numb and her knees hurt from kneeling on the ground. Shock traveled up her veins as he pushed ever deeper and another orgasm was at hand. So close, so close. She saw stars behind her eyes. 

“Call his name,” he urged her. “Call. Him.”

“Se..” she stopped, biting down on her thumb. “Sep..h..”

“That’s it. Good girl. Call him,” Genesis coaxed her as he coaxed her body to release. 

As her climax snuck up on her like a wild predator in the forest, she felt a flux of adrenalized pleasure flow through her like water and she made a mistake. She called out _his_ name. 

“Sephiroth!!” Persephone cried, feeling herself trembling as she once again finished. At once, the candles in the temple blew out, replacing the orange flames with green ones and casting her body with darkened light. A chill went about the air and she was too busy catching her breath to notice another figure was standing in this place of worship with them. Genesis immediately bent over, catching her body in his arms as he lifted her up with his cock still buried within her. He hooked his arms under her knees, spreading her out for his audience as he continued thrusting up as he was not yet finished. 

Just as Persephone caught those light green eyes, she gasped as she felt Genesis pulse within her. Throbbing and spilling warm loads of sperm deep within her womb. She tried to struggle out of his grip but the god kept her there, forcing her to look at the other she’d summoned while he merely watched as his brother’s seed dripped out of her slowly, stopped by the member that plugged her up. 

Tears pricked her eyes. They weren’t tears of sadness nor shame. Merely frustration that she had sex with a man she didn’t want to do it with while another watched. 

Sephiroth was unmoving and Genesis tossed him a smug look from behind the strands of Persephone’s hair concealing him. “You’re just in time,” he called out. “To watch me impregnate your lovely bride.” 

_No_. Persephone wanted to scream. She didn’t want his child. She didn’t want any of this. 

“Genesis..” Sephiroth’s pupils dilated. “You’ve gone too far this time.”

The auburn-haired god let Persephone’s legs drop unceremoniously, catching her and taking her face to his. Kissing her in front of him as she stood limp in his arms. When Sephiroth took a step forward, he released her and she stumbled back behind him. 

“What’s wrong brother? Used to keeping all the attention of a woman to yourself?” Genesis sneered. “Just like with mother, hm?”

Something crossed Sephiroth’s face. Something lethal and ready to kill. “You’ve..gone too far,” he simply repeated. “She’s _mine_.” In his hand came his bident, transforming before her very eyes into a sword with incredible length. 

“My my, angry are you?” Genesis fixed his toga and held out his hand as something formed in it. A thin-bladed sword made of red steel. “Come on then. Show me how much you want her back.”

Sephiroth lunged forward, bringing his sword down as Genesis blocked it from below. He moved to the side, catching Genesis’ sword with his as Genesis formed balls of fiery lightning in his other hand to launch towards Sephiroth. He jumped back deftly, dodging the magical projectiles as it collided into the statue behind him instead. Raising his hand, Sephiroth brought down his sword as beams of energy hummed off the edge of the blade- sending forth cuts through the air that chased after Genesis but only ended up slicing through the columns lining the hall. 

Persephone dove out of the way as some of the rocks fell down when the columns collapsed, one trapping her legs as she collided onto the floor with a muted grunt of pain. Looking down, she tried shimmying her way out of the rock but only felt her leg scrape against the freshly cut edge. A thin line of blood formed as she cut herself on it and she let out a cry as she stopped struggling. 

Sephiroth’s attention immediately went to her when she cried out and he rushed towards her. “Persephone!” he knelt down, moving the rock off of her legs easily. “Are you alright?” Lowering his hand to her, she backed away on her hands and feet with fear in her eyes. “Persephone,” he said softly as he came closer, stretching his arm to grab her. “I won’t hurt you.”

Something lit up in her eyes and Sephiroth saw the reflection of fire dancing on her irises before he turned around and held his hand up before the flames could devour them two. His barrier dissolved and Genesis emerged from the rising heat as he launched another flurry of attacks at him. Gripping his sword, Sephiroth pushed back against him and sent him flying back towards the altar. The resulting impact cracked the ground, forming a large fissure as more of the temple’s foundations started to fall apart and cave in to give way to the night sky above. Large plumes of smoke arose from the fire that began consuming this once beautiful temple and it filled her lungs, forcing out choked exhales as it prickled up her throat. 

Covering her mouth, she squinted through the concealed darkness as all she saw were illuminated sparks that were caused by two blades coming together. A voice soon gave way, cutting through the smoke as a swirl of white feathers appeared. 

“That’s enough!” Angeal shouted as he jumped in the middle before Genesis and Sephiroth could throttle each other again. A large sword was in his hand, sharp on one end while the other was blunt in order to protect against incoming attacks. “Stop this!”

“Get out of my way!” Genesis yelled as he tried to get past him towards Sephiroth. 

“Stay out of this..!” Sephiroth growled at Angeal, eyes trained on Genesis. 

“You’re tearing this place apart, do you want to destroy the city?!” Angeal barked at them. 

“I don’t care,” said the other two as they leapt towards their quarry with Angeal being caught in the middle once more. 

Persephone watched as the three of them came to blows; Angeal blocking them both as the other two were dead set on hurting each other; soon their wings unfurled and they took above ground to fight mid-air without the obstruction of gravity. The temple came down around them but they didn’t seem to notice as they dodged it with ease, as if the falling debris were nothing more than leaves that blew away at a simple flutter of their extended wings. Meanwhile, Persephone tried to take cover behind a pile of rubble as elemental spells fired above her head and whipping past. She braced herself as a stray missile struck her cover and blew her back, making her collide with the wall. The wind was knocked out of her violently and she coughed out as she picked herself up as the ground below her trembled and threatened to give way- just like the day she fell through to the underworld. 

Picking herself up, she bunched up her dress in her hands to avoid getting it caught. From where she stood, she had a rather good view of the event unfolding. Watching the gods fight as their faces were solely trained on each other with little to no care for their surroundings. It was both terrifying and awe-inspiring. Anxiety fled through her and every cell in her body screamed at her to run yet dread anchored her feet to the floor. Amidst the chaos of falling rocks, fire, lightning, and smoke- she could see three gods come for each other’s throats. Years of repressed hatred and frustration giving rise to their emotions as they gave the fight their all. Pinching herself, she forced her eyes shut and tore them from the view. Seeing the entrance, she could see the night sky beyond as well as her ticket to freedom. With one last glance at the battling beings, she ran. 

She ran as fast as she could, even as the very building was coming apart around her. Jumping over the gaping holes that formed beneath her, not eager to make the same mistake twice. She dove as soon as she came out of the entrance and her cheek collided with the cobbled floor with a soft thud. If it weren’t for the adrenaline that forced her to keep going, she would have felt the cuts that made their home on her legs yet again. Parts of her dress and hair were singed and her lungs felt like coal rested at the bottom. Behind her, she could still hear them going at it and she decided she needed to use this as an opportunity to get out of here. And fast. 

Scrambling up, she ran down the hill and she looked all around her. The city of Midgar was peaceful at night. Well, as peaceful as it could be. At night where all of its citizens were sleeping soundly, she could see some of the windows lighting up in response to the noise in the temple. Voices began crowding at the hill below and her initial instinct was to run to them for help, until she remembered these were the very people who condemned her in the first place.

Persephone was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

“You there! Identify yourself!” A group of temple guards emerged from the dark thicket of the bramble and she froze. 

“I- please, I need your help,” she swallowed. Maybe she could get out of this with a few choice words. “There was a fire in the temple.” She clutched her leg, parts of it felt bruised and it hurt to stand on it. Measuring the distance between her and the nearest exit to Midgar, she knew she would be very slow on getting out. That is, if she could manage to leave. The temple guards were getting closer and she had little to no choice for her options now. 

“Did you cause that?” One of them asked and she bit back a smart ass response. Of course they would assume she started it. Another explosion sounded off from the top of the hill and the smoke seeped out of the broken roof, clouding the sky with dark grey. “Wait.. I know you.”

Persephone held her breath when she recognized him as well. 

“You! You’re the one who destroyed temple property a while ago!” He continued. “Persephone, was it? What have you done this time?”

“You don’t understand,” she said with dread filling her stomach as she watched them surround her slowly. “They’re up there- the gods-”

“You’ve offended the gods again?!” Another guard exclaimed. “No wonder. This destruction was divine retribution for you committing another sin!”

“You must be joking,” she exclaimed, trying to hide her incredulous laugh. “I didn’t cause this. They brought it upon themselves!!”

“Shut your forked tongue, witch!” A spear was held to her throat where Genesis had kissed her prior. “You’ve caused the gods a great transgression. You’re coming with us. Merely condemning you was not good enough, it seems.” He grabbed her by the wrist and she struggled against his grip. 

“Let go of me! I didn’t do anything wrong!” But any arguments, whether sound or logical, wouldn’t do anything to remedy her case. In their jaded eyes, she was guilty and she was the reason why the temple of the god of the dead was collapsing in a storm of fire and lightning that erupted in the midst of night. The gods were angry and these followers needed a scapegoat. They marched her away with spears prodding her on all sides and arms held painfully behind her back. Behind her, she could still hear the gods fighting and cursed her twisted luck. 

*******

Persephone refused to cry or scream or wail as her body was tossed into an iron cage. They dragged her to a dungeon below the middle of the center of Midgar. Where only the most heinous criminals were kept and now she was counted as one of them. The stench of unwashed prisoners, rat excrement, and rotting corpses filled her nostrils and she gagged at the horrific smells. When they threw her inside, she stepped on something cold that squished between her toes and she dreaded to find out what it was, so she didn’t look. It took her a moment to calm down and reevaluate her situation and at last she got her bearings, she yelled out for any of the nearest guards to listen to her, begging for them to listen. 

“Please!” she pleaded, trying to shake the bars of her holding cell but to no avail. “You need to let me leave Midgar, he’ll come if you don’t!” 

“Silence, witch,” a passing guard struck her and she flinched, stepping back. 

“Someone bound and gag her before she curses us all,” one of them yelled and another unlocked the cell with a loop of rope in his hands. 

She backed away, knowing that her proclamations of innocence would be useless and she felt frustration prick her heart. Once again she was thrown into a situation that she couldn’t do anything about and her feelings of uselessness only served to fuel her fury.

Panicked voices from the top traveled to her cell and she heard the other inmates screaming to be let out all of the sudden. The guard in her cell looked to the exit before glaring at her. “Wait here,” he barked and she scoffed. As if she had a choice in that matter. Closing the door behind him, she waited with arms crossed until she heard the guards leave the position in front of her cell. Inching as close to the bars as she could, she tried to stick the top of her head through them as much as she could just so she could see what the commotion was all about. She jumped back when something flew past her cell and collided into a sconce on the wall, knocking it off and enveloping the hallway in darkness. 

Whatever it was, it sounded..fleshy. 

She froze. Backing away. More sounds of screaming and something wet splattering onto the floor in large volumes took over the silence. Before her eyes, beyond the bars of her cage, she saw silhouettes of bodies flailing about with their limbs detaching from their origins. Roaring flames illuminated the walls and allowed her to see a censored version of what was happening at the end of the hall. Like shadow puppets dancing in the glow. She watched, wide-eyed and horrified as she pressed her body against the very back of the cell and held her breath. Had an animal found itself in this prison? But they were in an isolated area with no other animals besides the one who bound her and kept her in this cage. It was also unlikely that some foolhardy hero came through here on a whim that someone might have needed their help. 

It didn’t take long for the screams to die out and she was met with utter silence again. Sliding down against the wall, she waited. Tucking her knees in front of her chest, she closed her eyes and tried to still her breaths in fear that whatever monster came through would find her as well and deliver the same fate as her captors.

Soon, footsteps were heard above the soft crackling of the fire. 

Soon, the latch to her cage was forced open. 

Soon, she felt a hand touch hers and she looked up to see glowing green eyes. 

Right now it really did seem as a feral animal snuck into this militarized prison, killing everything in its path. But she knew better than that. 

“Persephone,” Sephiroth uttered gently, pulling her up against him. She felt something warm against his chest and she winced when she realized it was wet and smelled like freshly forged iron. Blood. His body was covered with it and his fine silver hair seemed to be a shade darker at the bottom. She had no remorse for these guards and yet- a shiver ran down her spine nonetheless. His hand lifted her face towards his and he brushed her cheek with a thumb, leaving a red streak against her flesh. 

_What happened to Angeal? What happened to Genesis?_ She opened her mouth to say something but no noise came out. Only the distant scream of a dying man laying in the line of carnage filled in where she wanted to speak. 

“I’ve found you at last. Come. Let’s go home.”


	11. XI: Red Salvias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red salvias mean one thing: "forever mine."

Part of Midgar was in flames behind Persephone and Sephiroth. She didn’t dare to look as she begrudgingly followed him into the night. Her feet ached and hurt like hell, but it was her choice that she didn’t get any help. She didn’t want it. Not from him. Her foot caught on a root of a tree and she fell on her hands, fingers raking in the dirt as she pushed herself back up with another sniff. Sephiroth stopped immediately, offering her his hand which she batted away for the third or fourth time. “I don’t want your help,” she repeated, picking herself off the ground and walking ahead of him; only stopping when she realized their lack of direction. It didn’t seem like he knew where he was going either. In fact, a glaze made a home in his eyes when they were usually sharp and alert.

Blood still stained his skin, clothes, and hair and remained the same bright red as it had when he rescued her earlier. She turned on her heels, going towards him and saw him snap out of his momentary daze. “Where’s Angeal and Genesis? What did you do?” 

Sephiroth merely glanced at her. “Does it matter?” There was such indifference in his voice that it sent a chill up her arms. Though Genesis didn’t do much to gain her empathy, she still feared that he was dead. If him or Angeal died- the very heavens and seas would become out of control. And that was bad for anyone living on Gaia. 

“Sephiroth, where are we going?” Persephone tugged on his arm. 

He finally stopped, turning to her and holding her arms. “A doctor,” he answered simply before turning around to continue onto his path. 

“Why?”

He stopped again, “If you are truly pregnant with Genesis’ child, I want it gone.” 

“What?!” Persephone exclaimed. “But surely it couldn’t grow within the last few hours?” 

“A demi-god can grow within the mother’s womb very quickly. And Genesis didn’t hesitate to pour everything he had into you.”

She balled up her fist. “Neither did you..”

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed. “Do you not want my children?” 

Inhaling, she let out a sharp breath. “We only knew each other for a few weeks. Within the first, you took my virtue and locked me up in your palace for so long without even a simple compromise. And because of that, you expect me to be okay with having your offspring?” Persephone shook with rage then approached him, chest-to-chest as she stared the god in the eyes. “Let me tell you something. You want me to love you? Start by not locking me up in your gods damned house.” 

Bumping his shoulder on the way past, Sephiroth reached to stop her by her wrist. “Persephone,” he uttered under his breath. “Please. I don’t want you to be upset with me. What can I do?”

“Don’t lock me up,” she hissed. “That’s the very _least_ you can do.”

*******

They arrived in a secluded area quite a ways from Midgar. An undecorated building in a clearing surrounded by trees and other objects that looked more at home in a wasted pile of junk as opposed to a forest. It gave her the impression that they were seeing a hermit rather than one trained in medical knowledge. 

The doctor who lived inside the ramshackle shack was a man of feeble stature and tanned skin. His greasy black hair was tied into a ponytail that dangled between his shoulder blades and smelled faintly of some herb she couldn’t quite put a finger on. Whenever he walked he stood straight up, but when his attention was focused on a papyri on a desk, he would hunch over as he studied it with great interest. That was another thing, his eyes. Persephone hated them. They were beady and would scrutinize her, sometimes his tongue would swipe across his lower lip as if he were looking at his next meal and it added more to her discomfort. 

This man went so far as to invade her personal space, intensifying the mysterious herb she smelled earlier and felt drowsier at the proximity of it. 

Sephiroth called him by an odd name. Hojo. 

When Hojo retreated behind a curtain into some sort of back room, Persephone looked to Sephiroth with bewilderment. “You won’t leave me here with him, will you?”

“Why? Does he make you nervous?”

“No,” she bit her lip. “He’s just kinda creepy.”

At this he cracked a tiny smile. “Hojo is reliable with his results, but I too am not particularly fond of him. He is..” he paused to find the right descriptive. “A walking mass of complexes.”

When the shuffling from the back room got louder, signaling his return. Persephone gripped onto Sephiroth’s arm, pleading with her eyes. ‘Don’t leave me’ she said through her look and he nodded. Hojo emerged through the curtain carrying a leather roll that clinked everytime he took a step. He motioned for her to sit atop a table and she did with Sephiroth sitting behind her. Hojo raised a brow at him, “You needn’t be here.”

“I’m not leaving her,” was all he said and it made Hojo return to his work with a grumble. Unrolling the leather packet, Persephone went rigid at the sight of the shiny metal instruments lying within. It would explain the clanking noises she heard earlier. Inside his tiny bag were tools of various shapes that she hadn’t seen before but took note that most of them had sharp edges. 

“For a god, you sure do have the unfortunate tendency to grow attached,” Hojo paused, looking past her head at the one behind. “It’s unfitting.”

“We came here for a reason, not to listen to your philosophy,” Sephiroth’s tone adopted one that was cold and merciless, no doubt the same behavior he exhibited when he killed the guards holding her at the prison. “Now do what we requested and we will be on our way.”

“Hmph.” Hojo pressed his palms on the table in front of her, “Spread your legs, I will need to inspect your insides.”

“What?” Persephone panicked.

“Are you deaf, girl? I said spread your legs.” 

Just the thought of her doing so, for a man this revolting- it made her sick. Turning her knees in together to tighten them, she shook her head. “No,” she refused to have this man prod at her. 

“You’re wasting my time. Stop being so stubborn,” Hojo made a face, dark lines creasing over his already worn forehead. Moving the leather roll to the side of her, he grabbed her knees, forcing them apart as she let out a surprised yelp. Sephiroth’s eyes snapped to the hands that dared touch her and before he moved, Persephone swiped one of the metal blades from the leather roll and slammed it down on the table in between the thin space of air between his arms. 

Its metal gleamed as it rocked back and forth in the wood as her lips curled into a snarl, “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

Hojo relinquished his arms, raising it up. “Then how else will we know you’re not already pregnant?”

“Have Sephiroth do it and instruct him while you turn around,” she said, refusing to have her legs budge even an inch. “Touch me again and next time I won’t miss.” Growing up as a girl in one of the busiest cities in the world, you had to learn to defend yourself. Persephone and her friends always had a knife hidden within the folds of their dresses and knew how to wield them. She didn’t know much about the body, but she did know that if she slit that bulging line she spotted at the base of his wrist, he would no longer be able to properly use it again. 

“Hmph. Very well.”

Sephiroth slid from the table as Hojo turned around, folding his arms behind his back. “Spread her legs as I did before, take care she doesn’t accidentally stab you.” Green eyes asked her for permission before carefully sliding a hand up her leg and to her knees, spreading them apart slowly and traveling inward some more. “Now I’m assuming you two have already engaged in sex- or was she perhaps unfaithful?”

Persephone had half in mind to take the blade and throw it at his ear. 

“Yes, we have,” Sephiroth soothed her with a gentle rub to her inner thigh. “And no, my brother forced himself on her.”

“It doesn’t matter, I suppose,” Hojo said. “Not even if a group of men decided to force themselves on her, the results will still be the same.”

Both Persephone and Sephiroth eyes snapped up to each others, he rubbed her legs to calm her down and she in turn swiped her fingers over his. This man was vile, but the sooner they got this over with, the sooner they could leave. Their strong dislike for this doctor had them both supporting each other in solidarity. 

“Now feel for the small opening in her walls at the very top, it should feel like an unripened fruit- or at least it should, given that she hasn’t already been incubated.”

One of his fingers came inside her and she bit her lip to stop from letting out a sigh as he pushed it further in. 

“Does it feel like how I described it?” 

A finger touching her gently at her cervix made her squirm and her nails dug into the wooden table. 

“Does it?” 

He made eye contact as he answered, “Yes.” 

“Good, now feel if it has moved from its original position. Since you did tell me that you two have already engaged in sex. Check if it has moved- hm, how should I say? ‘Higher’?”

Sephiroth already did so, and he took a moment to thumb her clit and curl her fingers inside. Squirming, she watched him prod her slowly, only catching speed whenever he was sure she wouldn’t make that loud of a noise. His middle and ring finger pumped inside and she felt heat flush across her face and lower stomach. Surely this wasn’t part of the examination. 

“Have you checked?” Hojo asked again, clearly impatient. 

“Allow me the time to be delicate with my wife,” Sephiroth said suddenly and the word ‘wife’ lingered in the air. Would it be so bad- to be married to him? Even in the darkness of this room, he looked so ethereal, the shade of his hair casting a soft shadow over her legs. Leaning forward, he kissed the inside of her thighs without making a sound and slowly retracted his fingers. “It’s still in its original spot, I assume that’s a good thing.”

“Then all is in order,” Hojo still didn’t turn around. “Is that all you needed me for?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth helped her off the table, but not before locking eyes with her to make her watch him lick the remnants of her juices off his fingers. The heat across her face seemed to grow hotter. 

“Hm. Then you may leave.” 

Persephone followed Sephiroth to go through the door, stopping only when she heard Hojo begin to chuckle. Loudly. 

“You know their mother, Jenova,” he spoke through giddy bouts of laughter. “She was always in the habit of eating her children but three of hers were very lucky and managed to escape- you know them don’t you? If you were to give birth to any, let’s hope you don’t repeat that mistake.” 

“Excuse me?” She frowned, standing up straighter in an attempt to be taller. “What a sick thought.”

“It’s actually quite reasonable,” he explained, finally turning around to grant her the displeasure of seeing his beady eyes again. They were like a lizard’s. “When a god, or titan, gives birth to a child, the power is passed onto them from the parent. By ingesting their offspring, the parent gains their power back but twofold. It’s a fascinating cycle of life. If you were to-” he licked his lips, “-get pregnant with a child from a god. I’d very much like to see the results.”

Turning to Sephiroth, she maintained that look of dominance. “Are we done here? I want to go home.” Though she had no idea of where ‘home’ was, she was fine with it being in some cramped, reeking cave than here- anywhere but here. Taking it as their cue to leave, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her outside and away from Hojo’s hermit lair. 

When they were out of earshot and walked a distance away, she took this as an opportunity to speak. “What did you do to Angeal and Genesis? Did you kill them?”

He stopped. “You want my honesty?”

“Of course.”

Turning towards her, he lifted her chin up with a finger. “Then I’ll require yours.”

“So be it.”

His hand traveled to her waist. “I didn’t kill them, no. It will just take time for them to recover.” At this she breathed a sigh of relief, though she hated Genesis’ guts, she was glad they were both at least okay. Okay enough that they might survive their battle with him. Her relief was cut short when he asked his next question. “Where were you when you ran away?”

Her body grew rigid. If she answered that, he might march right back to Midgar to finish Angeal off. “I was..I..” her mouth grew stuffed with cotton and she was at a loss for what to say. His leering gaze made it all the more troublesome to spit the words out. It wasn’t her safety she was concerned for, it was for his brothers. 

“Persephone,” he tutted. “You owe me your honesty.”

_Cunning,_ she thought. _Very cunning_. It was her fault for walking right into that one. “I was..at Angeal’s,” she held her breath, waiting for his response. 

“I know,” he said softly, caressing her hair. 

“Then why’d you ask?” 

“I wanted to hear from your lips on what happened when you stayed with him,” he spoke, getting closer to her as she backed away until her body was stopped by a large tree trunk. 

“Nothing happened,” she tried to leave but was stopped when a hand slammed down beside her face, blocking her exit and trapping her. 

“Did you have sex with him?” His voice grew cold and his expression darkened. It wasn’t the kind one he usually showed and she felt tangible fear grip her heart. “Did you _fuck_ Angeal?”

“No!” She exclaimed loudly, her voice muffled by the treeline enclosing them. “There was no intercourse involved..”

“So he touched you?”

“No.” The expression on his face seemed to grow into one she saw before, when they first met. The one that was filled with initial disdain. It made her wonder what would happen to her if she told the truth. “I was the one who touched him.” Closing her eyes, she braced for his possible rage. 

But all was quiet, except for the distant scampering of a squirrel that stopped when they noticed the god of the dead’s presence in their vicinity. Out of respect, the forest became silent.

“Show me.”

Her eyes snapped open, “Wh-what?”

“Show me how you touched him.”

“Here?!” She glanced around, there was nobody here for miles, except for that unsettling doctor- but in a forest?? Performing sexual activities in a woodland setting seemed more up the ally of a nymph. 

“Show. Me.”

His eyes were dead serious and his jaw was hardened into a strong line. She exhaled shakily and sank to her knees in front of him. Holding one of the layers of his clothing to push away, she found his cock and began stroking it slowly. He watched her as she stopped to lubricate her fingers with her mouth and continued to pump her fist along his member. The girth was different, Angeal’s seemed larger in terms of width, Genesis had a curve to his, but Sephiroth’s was long and thick all the same. Each having their own merits and brought her pleasure in their own way. If she were to say that aloud, he would no doubt be even more furious. 

“Was this all?” He seemed unimpressed. Maybe that was a good thing. 

A thought had struck her. What would happen if she made him angry? The fantasy of it filled her with adrenaline and excitement and she wanted to try it. Opening her mouth, she inserted the tip inside and saw the hunger flash in his eyes. It was slow at first, but she picked up the pace; bobbing her head back and forth as her lips struggled to reach the base of his cock. Her tongue scraped along the glans, flicking the tip before diving back down to do her best to take as much as she could without choking. A subtle moan escaped his tightly closed lips, watching her run her pretty mouth along the shaft. Though the pace was nice, he wouldn’t be able to get off on this completely. It would have to be faster. His hands held both sides of her head as his eyes shimmered with lust while he slid his dick out from her lips and jammed it back in, fucking her mouth. 

The tip hit the back of her throat repeatedly and she swallowed the instinct to gag that rose up as he did so. Saliva dribbled out of the corners of her mouth, mixing with the precum that arose from his tip and splashed onto her tongue, leaving a salty aftertaste. Tears filled her eyes as she felt choked, but at the same time she couldn’t deny the obvious heat that built up between her thighs. A girlfriend of hers that was a practitioner of the goddess of love’s techniques once told her that if you were to make eye contact while performing fellatio, the man would go wild. She never said if this might work on a god so Persephone decided to find out for herself. 

Through tear bitten eyes, she maintained eye contact with him- refusing to tear it away. She saw his cold expression crack slightly and the cock in her mouth pulsed slightly, a sign of what was to come. Wrapping her lips around his length tighter, she felt more drool spill from her mouth and land atop her breasts before sinking deeper into the folds of her dress. She was grateful for the length he possessed, otherwise her nose would plant painfully into his pelvis every time her head bobbed forward. Finally, he released her and she gasped for air when she came back up. Her mind was filled with a heated daze and she let out a small cough. Sephiroth pulled her up to her feet in a manner that was rougher than usual and pressed her against the tree with her ass facing him. 

Bending her over, he prompted her to spread her legs apart and she did so while gripping the tree to brace herself. No warning was given as he inserted himself into her, filling her up to the brim. She shuddered, feeling his hands lock down on the curves of her waist and slid her along his length with ease. The muscled definition of his arms allowed him to move her up and down without her assistance, as her legs were already trembling to try and keep her upright and that was a job in it of itself. 

He seemed to have changed his mind though, as he flipped her over to where she was facing him and her back was pressed against the trunk with her arms wrapped around his neck. This time was certainly different, sloppy even, but most definitely ravenous. Tree bark scraped against her skin as he thrusted up against her harshly, her nails returning the favor as she scratched his back until they were tender and red. Her moans combined with his muffled grunts, the noises he made while he rutted into her made a delicious mix of pleasurable sounds that allowed her to ignore the voices in her head. The ones that warned her the danger of becoming entangled with this man, this god. 

Pure pleasure overrode the pain of her flesh being picked at by the bark and she gladly pushed it away as his cock pounded her with such force that she thought the tree might no longer be able to support them. Skin slapping against skin echoed in the forested clearing they were in and she imagined the woods went silent just to hear what they were doing. 

“Say you’re mine,” he uttered against her neck, tongue lashing out to lick upwards. “Please.”

“Sephiroth-!” she cried, hanging onto him tighter as the sweat from their bodies made them slick and harder to grip.

“Persephone..” he kept repeating her name, face pressed close to hers as he kept whispering in her ear. “Please be mine.”

Something hot came from his cock, spilling into her and bubbling as it mixed with her own fluids. It dripped out slowly from the slim openings where he didn’t stuff her with his member and she shuddered and shivered, leaning into him as she panted. 

“Persephone.” He didn’t relent. “I love you.” His hands held her tighter against him. “Won’t you say it back?”

She caught her breath, her hair sticking to her forehead in sweated strands and she embraced him closer. His appearance was slightly disheveled, with his hair slightly more messy than usual and his clothes were crinkled and almost torn with her grabbing onto it. Shaking her head, she took his face in her hands. “I can’t say that,” she whispered and watched as the hope in his eyes died. “But.”

There was a part of her that screamed to not agree no matter what, but that was eclipsed by the other part of her that was already completely enraptured with this god. Every part of her body craved him and wanted to touch him while also demanding to be touched in return. He was beautiful, more beautiful than anything she’d seen and something about him made her want to find out more. On who he really was. Much like he had to with her, she wanted to learn how to love him. Properly.

Leaning forward, she kissed him on the nose. “Give me time. I want to think about it. There’s things we need to discuss, boundaries to place, and if you can do these things for me.. I’ll consider being your wife.” 

He pressed his forehead against hers, kissing the corner of her mouth with a relieved sigh. “As long as you become mine, I’d wait an eternity.” 

*******

Tifa burst in the room just as Zack quickly ran a finger through his hair and coughed as Cloud sat up on his knees. She raised a brow at him, “Bottom?”

There was a slight pink flush across Cloud’s cheeks and Zack adjusted his clothes with a sheepish smile. “What’s up?”

“There’s a problem.” She had her hands on her hips as she spoke. 

“Was it something we did?” In truth, the sun and moon staying together for too long could prove to be an issue. It would throw the rest of the world off balance, that’s what made these moments between them so sweet. 

“I don’t think so,” she motioned for them to follow and they did, scrambling after her while replacing their clothes as she walked down the halls of Olympus. Already they noticed the foundations of the place seemed off, it was more of a dull gray as opposed to the bright white it usually was. Cracks formed on the pillars lining the sides and they saw that the vines wrapping around some of the fixtures began to decay as well. 

“Where’s Genesis?” He would never have let his precious home in a disarray like this, it just wasn’t like him. “Tifa?” Tifa kept on walking and soon he saw what she was talking about. 

All of the gods save the three kings gathered on the edge of Olympus. They stared down at the world in horror, seeing the ocean rise to devour seaside villages; the mountains brewing storms and sending down floods to destroy everything that was downstream; lightning and thunder struck without prejudice as it picked any blundering fool who was unlucky enough to stand in its way. 

“The hell’s going on?!” Barret cursed loudly. “Why’s this happening?!”

Aerith covered her mouth, her green eyes widened when she saw a ship on the sea torn apart by thrashing waves. “Did something happen?” she turned to Tifa. “Angeal wouldn’t let this go on, right??”

“Look what’s happening up here too!” Cid made a face as he watched the cracks growing worse on the pristine marble. “Dammit, where’s that pretty boy to make this all better?”

“The tides are getting worse,” Cloud muttered and all eyes turned to him. “And no, that’s not my fault. Even the moon can’t force the ocean to be like this.”

“Well what do we do?” Yuffie cried. 

Red XIII sniffed. “I don’t smell any of the three to be close.” 

Zack pushed forward to meet the talking canine. “Not even Sephiroth?” 

“Not even him.”

Vincent watched the land being torn asunder, his ears became filled with cries of hate, fervent prayers for the gods to spare their lives, and pledges to revenge the loved ones they lost to an enemy. There was one he heard in particular, one that stood out to him. An echo of the very people they were looking for. Remnants of heated swears and vows to tear one another asunder. 

“I know where they are,” he said, his gruff voice barely audible over the ensuing chaos below. 

“What? Where?” Barret asked. 

“Midgar, Sephiroth’s temple,” he spoke as dark, demonic wings sprouted from his back, arching above him before carrying him down to the mortal world. 

“Vincent!!” Aerith yelled his name. “Gosh. He always does that!” Wings formed from her back too, in the shape of a dainty butterfly’s. They were gossamer and translucent, shimmering like a rainbow reflecting over a pond. “Wait for us!!” She followed, and soon so did everyone else in their choice of travel. Tifa’s wings were that of an owl, black, brown and spotted with white tufts that launched her through the air with the grace of a predator; Barret’s were massive to accommodate his size and sported some grape vines wrapping around the arches to hold together the amount of honey-colored feathers pieced in groups; Cid’s was an amalgamation of organic parts as well as things he tinkered onto himself as he wanted to see if specific parts could make him fly faster, giving the appearance that he was half-god and half-machine; Zack’s and Cloud’s were just regular in terms of shape, but theirs glowed in bright gold and luminated silver respectively. Meanwhile, Yuffie chose to take a portal as she hated flying. Just the thought of it made her seasick. This worked out in Red’s favor, as the canine could certainly walk and talk, but not fly. 

When they arrived at Midgar, their wings immediately vanished as they stood in front of Sephiroth’s temple. Or at least, what remained of it. 

What was once tall and looming was now decimated and torn down. Obsidian rubble lay by the piles all around, and smoke arose from it and created a personal fog that could choke any human that dared wander too close. It was perfect as it let the gods investigate unbothered. 

Aerith kicked a pebble over, squatting down to see the scorch marks on the ground. “Something bad happened here.. Sephiroth’s going to be angry if he sees this.”

“He don’t care ‘bout his damn temples,” Cid grumbled. “C’mon, let’s go inside already.”

Aerith jumped up, wrapping her fingers around Tifa’s as they walked through the remains of the temples. There really was nothing special to note about the place, it was torn down and utterly destroyed. They shared theories as to what happened until Vincent stopped them when he took point. He held a hand up, squatting down by the ash next to a fallen boulder. “Footsteps,” he motioned to the barefoot prints running across the floor, only made visible because of the thin coating of blood it left behind. “Someone fled this place, during whatever it is that happened here.”

Red walked over, sniffing it and glanced up at his human companion. “Correct. It was a woman too.”

“How can you tell?” Zack asked. 

Vincent motioned to the curve of the print, “It’s thinner than a male’s.”

Red sniffed again, “I smell..flowers?” 

Aerith pointed at herself. “Is it me?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s someone else.”

A groan was heard not too far from them and they spun around, seeing one of the boulders being pushed away as a body got up, coughing violently. 

“Angeal!” Zack ran to him and propped him up. “You okay?” 

“Zack,” he coughed again. “Wh..why’re you here?”

“We can ask you the same thing,” Tifa said as she helped him get up. Angeal held his stomach, doubling over in pain as he inhaled sharply. 

“Angeal, the hell happened here?” Barret asked, his voice booming in the temple ruins.

Angeal took a deep breath, his arms covered with bruises and minor cuts that didn’t look _too_ bad. Aerith walked over, her hands hovering over the parts of him that were hurt and watched as the wounds closed up. He gave her a nod of thanks before looking at all of them with his infamous frown. “We need to find Genesis first.” 

“On it,” Red stuck his nose to the ground, sniffing furiously through the overlapping scents of smoke, blood, and burnt offerings. He raised his head at a specific pile that laid in front of probably the only thing that remained partially standing. A statue of Sephiroth, from his waist down to his feet. The head and torso was missing and would undoubtedly take an immense amount of obsidian to restore it to its former glory. Lifting one of the rocks with his head, it revealed a pale arm beneath and that prompted Barret, Zack, and Tifa to lift up the rest of the rubble. 

Piece by piece it revealed more to the puzzle, until it revealed the whole picture that was a severely wounded Genesis. Blood stained his white clothes, dying it crimson, and blueish-red bruises formed along his arms as well as cuts that looked more than skin deep. His wounds were far more severe than that of Angeal’s, that much was obvious. Aerith knelt down beside him and looked up at the group with a worried expression, “These go far beyond what I can normally heal, we’re gonna need Demeter to patch him up.”

“Well Demeter ain’t here girly, so do whatever you can,” Cid told her and she frowned at him. Holding both of her hands up, she healed the cuts on his arms enough for them to form scars and the bruises to dull in color and turn an unappealing yellow. 

Genesis’ eyes fluttered open as if awoken from a dream and he sat up, holding a hand to his head. “You proud of yourself?” Angeal said, his arms crossed and brows furrowed. “Of this?” 

“Not now,” Genesis shot him a glare. 

“I’m not waiting!” Angeal’s voice rose. “This is your fault, you might as well try to explain yourself!”

“For what?!” Genesis stood up, wincing in pain as he did. He was never one to raise his voice, it was a rare occurrence if he did. As such, this situation was one that was certainly an oddity so his outburst was allowed. “What would you like me to do? What’s been done is done, no use dwelling in the past.”

“If you could just fixate your short-sighted eyes on the future-“ Angeal stepped forward, his chest meeting his, “-for _once_ in your _life.”_ He then grabbed him, bunching his clothes in his fist. “None of this would’ve happened!”

Genesis grimaced, “What difference does it make that I interfered? It would’ve happened regardless!” He knocked Angeal’s hands away. “Human or no, Sephiroth needed to be handled.”

“Oh, well you handled _that_ pretty well,” he scoffed, shaking his head. 

“Wait- human?” Zack looked between the two. “Are you talking about Persephone?” The two kings shared a glance before turning to him, thus confirming his theory. “What did you do?!”

“He antagonized Sephiroth by taking her away,” Angeal spoke whilst looking directly at Genesis. 

“Took her away?” Genesis flipped the hair from his eyes. “She chose to run away from him! Or did you forget? How do you think he’d react when he finds out when you, his own brother- lied to keep her inside his palace for himself?” 

Angeal started towards him, only stopping when Tifa stepped between the two and held them back with her hands. “You two, that’s enough!” 

“You’re tellin’ me this whole fight was started over a _human_?!” Cid leaned his head back to look at the sky. “Shit, and I thought I was stupid.”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Tifa chastised him. “What matters is that the mortal realm is in danger, can’t you two set it back to how it was before?” 

Genesis rolled his shoulders, flinching at the pain as he gripped his arm. “I don’t even have the strength to summon a spark right now.”

“Nor I,” said Angeal, his voice slightly labored as a cut on his brow bled down to his cheek. 

“Then what do we do?” Aerith held her hands together. “We need to find Demeter, she’ll help the seasons return to their natural flow.”

“Demeter’s dead,” Genesis shot her a dark glare. “And has been, for a long time. I had my suspicions, but the state of the world as of late just confirmed it for me.”

“What?!” Aerith exclaimed. “But you said she was just missing!”

“Did you not just hear what I said?” he hissed. “You think Demeter would just let everything fall to ruin like this? The seasons have been thrown into disorder for some time now, you honestly believe a person as detail-oriented as her would allow that to happen?” 

“..No, I suppose you’re right,” Aerith bit her lip, twiddling her thumbs together. The death of a god wasn’t entirely uncommon, it happened more so than people thought. It happens when the faith in a god dwindles, leaving them feeble. Through faith the gods garner their strength, and following this rule, it explains why the three kings were as such. People fear deep water along with the creatures that dwell within, so they pray that a watery grave won’t be their end; people fear the sky’s wrath and the weather that could tear apart their family homes and land, so they pray that the heavens could spare them and their loved ones; but most of all, people fear death. 

And this is why Sephiroth is the strongest. 

Yet it bothered Aerith. Why did Demeter suddenly expire? The death of a god made her sad, but the death of a friend was far too much for her. They were close, their studies in botany and love for flowers bringing them closer. In the recent months leading to her disappearance, Aerith noticed how Demeter grew increasingly depressed. Their walks on Olympus would be interrupted by her longing looks towards the mortal world, as if she left something there. 

“She didn’t leave an heir?” Vincent asked. 

“Not that I know of,” Genesis answered. 

“Well without Demeter to help fix the weather and you two out of the works, we’re screwed!” Barret huffed. “What now?”

This question hung in the air, carefully ruminating in their minds and coursing through their every passing thought. The question as to who would be able to replace Demeter on her throne in Olympus. 


	12. XII: Forget-me-nots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should already know what these flowers mean, right?

On a hill a short ways from Olympus sat a reasonably sized house. Made of stone and marble inlay, it made for a comfortable summer home for anyone who was lucky enough to live in it. Fortunately, it was the God of the Underworld’s who now passed ownership to Persephone. There were some changes made, of course. The white stone was previously black which she was vehement about its color, she also wanted flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. 

“I hope this is amenable enough for you,” he said as he finished coaxing out the last of the vines to drape over the walls. “It used to be mine when the noise on Olympus was far too much.” For the finishing touch, he placed a sigil on the front door. His sigil. It was his way of keeping an eye on her from afar. 

This was their agreement. She would live here, until she felt comfortable enough to come back with him to his dark realm. Though she suspected she wouldn’t be able to do that for long, perhaps for only half of a year or so; then she would come back here so that he could visit. Those were her terms, she didn’t want to forget what the sun felt like and his were that he would never forget what her body felt underneath his fingertips. 

A slight reluctancy still lingered on her mind, though she knew no amount of negotiation would help her to escape him forever. This was her version of accepting the fate she was given, after all, she knew she would never be able to deny Sephiroth’s desires for very long.. Nor her own. 

“So,” she spoke as she explored the house, marveling at the deluxe cutlery in the cabinets and the caskets of aged wine lining the walls. She never had anything that equaled to the finer things in life. “I want to be able to live here for the duration of spring and summer. For the fall and winter, I can stay with you.”

“Why spring and summer?”

“So I can tend to my garden here,” she said, huffing down on the bed and was surprised to feel it sink beneath her weight. It was stuffed with the highest quality feathers found in all of Gaia. Of course it was. “Can I have a garden in the Underworld too? Maybe somewhere nice where all of your good souls can enjoy?”

“The ones who aren’t convicted murderers, rapists, and thieves?” He took a seat beside her. 

“Yeah. It doesn’t seem fair for the good ones to be lumped in with them.”

Sephiroth had a look of pontification on his face. “Very well, I’ll consider it. What would you name it?”

Persephone twiddled her thumbs together then remembered Temi speaking about his mother, Elysia. He would be the first soul she would have in that garden so it was only fitting that it would be given a namesake. 

“I’ll call it.. The Elysium Garden.”

“It sounds beautiful,” he said. “How would you care for it?” 

“Easy,” she took his face in her hands. “You have to treat each individual plant like a lover. Handle them with care, and pay attention to their needs.” 

“I see,” he mumbled as he pulled her closer. “Come show me.” As her hands caressed him, he released a sigh and closed his eyes. “I’ve missed your touch.” 

“Hmph,” she grinned, leaning forward to kiss him on the nose before backing away, slipping off his lap and walking over to the window. “You’re going to have to work hard if you want me to give you my love and affection.”

“Oh?” He was at her back in a flash, like the shadow that trailed after her. “How hard-” he wrapped a hand around her stomach, pushing it backwards till her ass met his crotch, “-do you want me to work for it?”

Melting into his touch, she felt unease when she saw what was down the hill from her lovely summer home. Waves lapped up the incline with the clouds crowding around them, trying to reach Olympus above. Persephone leaned outside of the window more and squinted at the inclement weather. It wasn’t getting any better than yesterday. 

“Sephiroth.. Are Genesis and Angeal really okay?” 

He saw what she did and his lips formed a thin line. “I do not know.”

“Shouldn’t we check up on them?”

He turned his eyes towards her, “You want to see them again?” The grip around her waist grew tight and he held her close against him, as if the winds and waves could take her away. 

“If the gods of the heavens and seas die, the world would die,” she frowned. “This doesn’t just affect me, it affects us as a whole.”

“..Very well.” Leading her outside, his wings unfolded and spread up, casting a dark shadow over her. “Come with me.”

“To Olympus? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“You’re mine,” he said as he lifted her into his arms. “They’ve no choice but to accept you.”

*******

The halls of Olympus didn’t look the same as she saw before. It was dull and had a dark grey sheen that looked unseemly as opposed to the bright, pearly white it was previously. The vines wrapping around the columns were withered and brown, falling limp as it floated down to the cracked floor. 

“Sephiroth!” Tifa ran to them from down the hall, she held a wooden staff in hand with a curled edge and budding vines snaking along its shaft. “Oh! Persephone, you..you’re safe?”

“She’s my bride, why wouldn’t she be?” Though Sephiroth’s face was still, anyone could see he was clearly offended. 

“Uh..” The goddess of wisdom had a dubious look on her face as she watched Persephone for any dead giveaway of lies in Sephiroth’s claims. When Persephone smiled at her, she took that as a good sign. “You need to come quick. I’m not entirely sure what you three fought over, but Angeal and Genesis are in bad shape.”

“Impossible, I didn’t even strike Angeal that hard.”

Tifa glared at him. “Just come with me.”

The two went on ahead and Persephone wasn’t sure if she should follow, it seemed more like a private affair. But Sephiroth took her hand in his, holding her beside him as they trailed after Tifa. Their destination ended up being in Genesis’ room, a wide area with a large enough bed that could hold four, maybe five bodies. The owner of said room was lying amongst the cushions, nursing bandages that wrapped over his nude torso, legs, and arms; a single blanket covered his lap and let everyone see the muscled and toned mass beneath it. Beside him was Angeal who didn’t look all that bad, except for the large bruises on his chest and long cuts across his biceps. Both of them looked to be in equal amounts of pain. 

“Come to finish me off, have you?” Genesis winced, every word making him double over as he struggled to push through his insult. He then caught sight of Persephone, “Or do you want me to finish _you_ off?”

“For the love of Olympus.. Shut up, Genesis,” Angeal groaned. “And you, Sephiroth. Did you really have to go all out?”

“This may come off as a surprise, brother mine. But that wasn’t my best,” Sephiroth replied, with the biggest hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Though if you’d like, I can demonstrate what ‘my best’ is.”

“Allow me a few moments to rest,” Genesis flinched as he tried to sit up straighter. “Then we shall see who tops as the strongest.”

“That’s enough, you three!” Tifa exclaimed. “That’s not what we’re here for! The mortal realm is in danger!”

Genesis scoffed, “The mortal realm? They can survive a great flood. It’s happened before.”

“Yes, and while the world was covered in water and the sun was blocked out by storms- it incurred an ice age,” she said with impatience, tapping her foot against the floor. “That’s something we _want_ to avoid.”

“Aerith already did her best to heal us,” Angeal gestured to both of their bandaged bodies. “Now we have to wait for the process to take place.”

“We don’t have time to wait,” Tifa bit the nail of her thumb. “Gods, I wish Demeter was here,” she said as she clutched the staff in her hand tighter. 

Sephiroth raised a brow, nodding at the staff, “Didn’t that belong to her?” 

“Yes, I wanted to see if I could access her magic if I had something of hers, but..” Tifa trailed off. 

“Obviously it didn’t,” Genesis rolled his eyes. “You think just because you touched something of hers, some latent healing powers would awaken in you? You’re the goddess of war, you’re meant to harm, not heal.” Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he held his stomach as his face scrunched up in pain. 

“Goddess of _strategic_ war,” Tifa corrected him. “The chaos sowed in battle is Vincent’s job. Mine is just to make sure people get out alive.” 

“Well that’s quite wonderful,” Genesis mocked and looked under his hand, grimacing when red bloomed where his bandages were. “Damn.”

Tifa groaned, setting the staff down besides piles of linen and striding over to his side to inspect the damage. “Aerith told you not to move around, now look- you’ve opened up your cut again!” Unraveling his bandages, she gave a disapproving shake of her head. “We’re going to have to patch this back up.” Looking back at Persephone, she motioned to the staff with her chin, “Do you mind finding Aerith and handing her that staff? She might be able to find some use with it, more so than me anyways. It’ll help amplify her healing powers.” 

“R-right,” Persephone bent over, picking up the staff with both hands and turned to find Aerith. That is, she was going to. Until the staff in her hand began to glow. 

It filled the room with a brilliant light, the buds resting on the vines bloomed into delicate pink blossoms as the dark green of the veins became translucent and shone like carved gems; the shaft, originally made of wood, transformed into sterling silver and gilded with golden leaves. 

“Ah-” Persephone panicked, looking up at Tifa. “Did I do something wrong??” The way the three kings looked at her with stunned faces and some dropped jaws gave her the idea that she did indeed do something very wrong. Setting the staff back on the ground, she backed away and the silver died back down into a rugged brown. 

“No, no! Pick it back up again!” Tifa insisted, approaching her slowly. “It’s nothing bad, just please do it again.”

“Alright..” Persephone did so. Taking the staff in her hands as it regained its silvery form once it was held securely in her grip. She inhaled slowly, then saw how the four of them still had dumbfounded looks on their faces. “..Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Don’t you know what this means?” Tifa let out a relieved laugh, looking to Genesis, Angeal, then Sephiroth. When neither of them returned her joy, she released a pensive sigh. “That staff belonged to Demeter, when she was gone it turned back to wood. But now it’s back to its original form!”

“You’re.. No, it can’t be,” Angeal shook his head. “Demeter never told us of having an affair with anyone.”

“Maybe not on Olympus,” Tifa scoffed. 

“So it’s true then, she sought out a human lover,” Genesis muttered. 

“You’re her descendent,” Sephiroth held one strand of her hair and brought it to his lips. “You’re a goddess. My goddess.”

“Only a demi-goddess, I’m afraid,” Tifa said with a half-hearted smile. “You don’t have all of her powers, but maybe you can heal wounds with her staff? Here, come try.” Motioning for her to stand beside the bed, “Hold your hand over the wound and concentrate on closing it.” 

“Like this?” Her hand hovered over the open wound. 

“No. Closer,” Genesis instructed her, bringing her hand closer and closer until it touched his abdomen. “Perfect. Now hold it there until it heals.” His dusk-blue eyes made sure to capture Sephiroth’s gaze as he guided her hand to touch his body. 

“Hm,” Tifa bent over to inspect it. “It’s healing really well. As suspected from Demeter’s descendent! I had my suspicions but you’ve just confirmed it.”

“Really? Since when?” She asked her. 

“Since you were at you-know-who’s underwater palace,” Tifa remarked silently and winked at her. “It should’ve been more obvious to me though. You look a bit like Demeter.”

“I don’t see it,” said Genesis. 

“Yes because you don’t care about what the rest of us look like, Your Grace,” Tifa retorted with no sarcasm held back. “There- it’s moving along just fine.. After a few hours it should heal and then it’ll be Angeal’s turn-“

“That’ll take too long,” Sephiroth butted in and I’m sure she won’t have the energy for that. Isn’t there a way to speed this along?”

“There is,” she replied. “But you won’t like the idea.” Taking Persephone by the shoulders, she led her to sit in between Angeal and Genesis. “She’ll have to sleep with these two so they can share her energy respectively.”

“What? No. I refuse,” Sephiroth snatched her back up, holding her protectively from his brothers. “Let them rot for all I care.”

“Sephiroth!” Tifa put her hands on her hips. “She just has to be near them, there’s no intercourse involved!” 

“Hmph..” 

“The faster this goes by, the quicker she can stop. Come on Sephiroth, be reasonable.”

“Very well. Wait-”

“What is it this time?”

“I’d like to ask Persephone for her consent to this.”

Something fluttered in her chest when his eyes landed on her. He wanted her consent? It was long overdue..but at least he was making progress. “Of course. I’ll do my best.”

*******

Nights on Olympus were about as quiet as she expected. The only noise she heard was the subtle sighs that escaped Genesis as he nodded off into sleep and the rustling of the silken sheets that now felt cold over her body, like wind draping her skin. She still held the staff in her hands and now they felt numb, now was as good a time as any for a break. Getting up, she glanced over to Genesis whose face was relaxed and there was no sign for any of his usual haughtiness that he flaunted tirelessly. With strands of auburn hair tinged the color of a dying sunset, and a look of tranquil on him- she had to admit he looked handsome. 

Of course she always thought this of him, except for when he unfortunately opened his mouth. 

Sliding off the bed with care, she left the staff on the bed and stretched her arms far above her head. Additional voices joined her chorus of satisfied groans and she stopped to follow it to its origin. It led her to an open balcony that overlooked the throne room, the garden, and half of the courtyard, and of course, a view of Gaia down below. The voices, hushed and deep, belonged to the other two who weren’t in bed with her and she listened in. 

“Daughter of Demeter, hm? How come we’ve never noticed?” Came Angeal’s voice. 

“I should have known. How could I have been so blind?” That one was Sephiroth's.

“Well, you’re not the only one. All that matters is that we know now- ugh.”

“How are your wounds?”

“Better now. You certainly didn’t hold back.”

“I did, believe it or not. Can’t speak the same for Genesis.”

“Oh well. Nothing like a good tussle to humble our brother, hm?”

They shared a laugh. 

“Angeal..”

“Hm?”

“Is it true, that you and Persephone..”

“Sephiroth. That was.. I won’t say it was a mistake, because I enjoyed every second of it. And I’d be lying if I told you I didn’t want more, but if she’s to be yours, then you have my word that I won’t initiate such a thing while you're together.”

“I forgive you this once. But if you break your promise and touch her again in such a way, I won’t hold back next time.”

“I understand.”

Silence.

“So you haven’t had plans to marry her properly yet?”

“I will. When the time is right and she accepts me.”

“Then I wish you all the fortune in the world, brother, because if not. Then either me or Genesis would be so lucky to marry a goddess of fertility.”

“Hmph. Come and try.”

Persephone blushed. They were talking about marrying her. If she didn’t accept Sephiroth, either Genesis or Angeal would try and vie to win her hand in marriage. In all her life she never imagined she would have the three kings take an interest in her at all. Maybe she never left Genesis’ bed, maybe she was still dreaming. A quick whip from a nearby vine that moved with the wind alerted her that it wasn’t as such, and it unfortunately alerted them as well. 

“Persephone?”

_Damn. He already knew_. Stepping out of the shadow, she poked her head out to see both of them glancing at her with eyes aglow with celestial power. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“No, I just wanted to stretch my legs,” she shivered and hurried to take shelter from the wind by standing in between their large frames. Instantly, her caretaker senses kicked into place and she frowned at Angeal. “You’re not supposed to be out of bed.”

“Uh-oh,” he chuckled. “I’ve been caught by Persephone.”

“May the gods have mercy on your soul,” Sephiroth smirked. 

“Before I go,” Angeal crossed his arms. “Have you ever met Demeter before?”

“Not that I know of,” she said slowly, trying to recant her childhood in her head. Though like anyone who tried to remember such distant memories, it was all a blur built with stories from other people’s perspective as opposed to her own. “My father was drafted into the war and I didn’t really see him since then. I was lucky some generous people from Aerith’s temple took me in.”

“I see. I’m sorry.”

“That’s what happens in war,” she shrugged passively. “It happened a while ago, so it’s nothing new. Hopefully he got to meet with my mother in the afterlife.”

“I’ll make sure to see that it does,” Sephiroth whispered against her hair before leaving a kiss. 

“But what of Demeter..” Angeal muttered to himself. “We’ve no idea where she is. Do you think she really is dead as Genesis claims?”

Sephiroth disagreed. “If she died, I would’ve known, don’t you think?” 

“Time will tell,” he grumbled, holding his arm. “Perhaps I’ll head back to bed. Will you join me, Persephone?”

“In a moment, _we_ will,” Sephiroth wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Give us a moment.” Waiting until Angeal left, he turned her body towards his. “I wanted to be alone with you. I want to ask you something.”

The sudden awareness of their closeness dawned on her and for some reason she felt shy, despite what transpired between them. “Yes?”

He brushed her hair from her face, drawing her closer until their chests no longer had space between. “After we return the heavens and seas to normal,” his hands caressed her face, “I want- I would like it if you considered officially becoming my wife. I want you to rule the Underworld with me, by my side.”

“Sephiroth,” she sighed his name. “Even if I was your wife, you know I won’t be able to live as long as you, right?” Despite her status as a demi-goddess, her lifespan was still significantly shorter than his. It would prove to be a problem. 

This was something he refused to think about. Clutching her close to him, he thought of how he wouldn’t be able to hold her as he did now when she turned into a mere shade; joining the legions of shadows that infested his realm. As much as he wanted to find a cure for death just for her, he had other problems to deal with first. The most important thing to him now was making sure she fell for him, with natural love. 

The thought didn’t leave their mind though, even as they retired to bed together. The thought of Persephone, as Queen of the Underworld. 

*******

“Ah.. my three sons. They’re so beautiful, aren’t they?”

Persephone’s eyes snapped open, sitting upright at the sound she just heard. _That voice..!_ _It couldn’t be!_

“It’s been _years_ since I’ve stepped into this place. My my.. Yet, hm, Olympus doesn’t look all that impressive. I suspect it’s due to my dearest Genesis not being able to conjure his own powers properly.” 

She followed the voice, seeing a shadow flit over Genesis’ body just as it disappeared underneath the bed, like a hand retracting. 

“But thanks to his weakened state, I could enter this wretched place with such ease.”

The shadowy hand briskly touched Angeal’s face and lingered on Sephiroth’s before it crawled back to where it came from and shot towards her until she felt its cold touch on her cheek. 

“Hello, Persephone.”

“Jenova..” she started, but the shadowy hand held a finger over her lips to silence her. 

“Shhh. We wouldn’t want to wake up my sons, would we? Let them sleep..”

No matter how hard she tried to shake off the shadowy binds that held her down and clamped down on her mouth- it wouldn’t budge. She was completely immobilized. All that was left to do was stare into those cold, purple eyes that glared at her from the darkness. Hands with silver skin clutched her face and throat, choking out any words that she wanted to push out. 

**“I’m sure you must want to meet your mother, correct? Why don’t we go see her together?”**

*******

When the three brothers awoke, they felt something they haven’t in ages, a remnant of their mother’s touch on their faces along with the stench of Tartarus that somehow made its way up into the gated off area of Olympus. The next thing they noticed was the lack of a fourth body with them. 

Sephiroth stood up, looking for any clues as to where Persephone went and his jaw clenched when he saw Demeter’s staff on the ground, broken into splinters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an excuse for such a late upload, save for the fact I was going through my video game pile. Got back into Obey Me! again, sooo there's that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by~   
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
